SPC: The Military Saga
by Gamerctm
Summary: R&R! The cats are back! And an army of hellbent demons are there to "greet" them. Can they survive this new horror? Maybe with a little help from Francine, GB, and the newest memeber, they'll have a chance.
1. Intro

The Samurai Pizza Cats:  
The Military Saga  
  
Gamerctm (GAMER-C-T-M): {walks up to the stage. wearing a tux, faces a large crowd} Welcome to the new adventures of the Cats everybody loves(except for the villains) As you can see by the name of the fanfic, I'm going to separate this fanfic into different sagas. I call this one the Military Saga, because while the SPCs are battling demons and an evil doppelganger, they will be pestered by a bald jackass and his idiot goons, from the underground military, D.O.O.M(sounds sinister? I won't tell you what it stands to keep it sinister) They will be aided by a human guardian and a moogle.(yeah a moogle. From the Final Fantasy series. I'll explain about him later) Now for the boring part. A helluva lot of legal crap.  
  
1) Any character or name I created in this fanfic are copyrighted by me. In other words: DON'T USE MY CHARACTERS IN ANY FANFIC WITHOUT PERMISSION! If you email me though and ask. I'll more and likely let you use him/her/them in your fanfic. By the way, "Moogle" and "Final Fantasy" are copyrights of SquareSoft, and any other thing that's not mine are copyrighted by its respective owners, so you can use those names without my permission. Except for Mogo, my moogle's name.  
  
2)Due to the language, intimacy and violence in this fanfic, I consider it PG-13. I do describe battle scenes very closely, so I will describe any injuries and wounds very graphically. Parents should monitor what children read and watch. It's their responsibility. I'm 16, so I watch all the anime and read all the manga I want. : )  
  
3)No voice-over narrator.{cheers and applauds ring though-out the crowd} Gamerctm: And for the ones upset about this...sorry. In my fanfic the cast will NOT know they are animated. Will NOT make comments about the writer, which is me. And will NOT talk about contracts, movie deals, spin-offs, rip- offs, on-and-offs, or jackoffs(oops, did I say that out loud). I'm trying to make this more anime than kiddie show.(even though children didn't get half the jokes) Just remember, the cats don't know their being watched. (Are we being watch? {gulp})  
  
4)So...are the citizens of Little Tokyo animals or robots? According to me, and about dozens of different writers, they are living, breathing organic beings, not robots. That's right, they eat, drink, sweat, bleed, cry, and make love. (speaking of which, you should check out some of the other fanfics out there) So if you believe the citizens are robots, leave now. {every person in the crowd gets up and heads for the exits} Gamerctm:{quickly} HEY WAIT!!! DON'T GO!!! YOU CAN STAY!!! YOU CAN STAY!!! {the crowd heads back to their seats} Gamerctm:...phew! Almost had to give out refunds.(Hey wait...this show is free...damn! I'm getting gypped)  
  
5)As you know, the average heights of the citizens in Little Tokyo is well under 4'. (How do I know? Simple, I don't. I'm guessing.) This may be a problem considering one of the human villains stands at a towering 5'. Pretty tall by this show's standards. So right now, Speedy and Polly are the height, 3'6". Guido is the tallest SPC at 3'11", and Francine is the shortest at 3'4". As for the others, use your imagination. I'm just trying to show you what I mean. Okay. Good Bird is 3'6", Carla is 3'5", Lucille 3'6" and The B-Team will stay the same height as they are, which is a little over 4'. (Confused? I wouldn't worry about that much.)  
  
6) Age wise. Speedy is 20, Polly is 19, Guido is 20, Francine is 18. Carla and Good Bird are 20, Lucille is 20 and B Team are in their late 20s to early 30s. (Yet another thing to not worry about.) This is how my fanfic is not what others are. I trying to make it make sense. (I'm not trying that hard though) Just Kidding.  
  
7)Gamerctm:{standing at the right end of the front row, talking to a cute girl his age} So...come here often? How 'bout some coffee after the show? Cute girl: ummm...I think you should explain the next legality. Gamerctm: huh? Oh yeah! {runs back on stage} The SPCs wanna win their battles? They have to do it themselves. No Lucille shooting missiles out of her head or B- Team bailing them out over and over again. They have to work for their victories, RIGHT!? {whole crowd cheers and applauds} Great. Then you understand that I got rid of Lucille's ability to fire missiles. {the crowd boos and throws popcorn at Gamerctm} Gamerctm: HEY!!! I GET MY POPCORN FOR FREE BEFORE EVERY SHOW, SO STOP THROWING IT AROUND!!! { Gamerctm ducks as a tomato comes flying towards him. It spatters on the wall. Another one lands on the floor of the stage.} I get my tomatoes for free, too. I grow 'em!{ Garbage starts flying towards Gamerctm He gets covered in it. Crowd finally calms down} ...YUK! I'm gonna go clean up. {walks to the left, behind the curtain, out of sight}  
  
8)Gamerctm{walks back on stage in a new tux and clean} God, whatta mess. Clean up's gonna be pissed. {faces the crowd} The final one. This is going be a long one. Pay attention cause I'm not repeating it. {takes a deep breath}{speaking quickly} Samurai Pizza Cats are copyrighted by Sotsu Agency (1990) and Saban International (1991). Sotsu and Saban did nothing to endorse this story other than create the feline heroes I'm writing about. They didn't create the new characters, I did. They did not create the story, I did. They did not create moogles, SquareSoft did. Also SquareSoft (1990) did not endorse this story either, but you probably already knew that because they're busy making great games including a sequel to my favorite game, Kingdom Hearts, also copyrighted by SquareSoft. No company endorse my story, I'm just a fan creating stories for other fans who want to know what happened after The Great Comet Caper. Any material not created by me, whether music, characters, video games, or TV shows are copyrighted by their original owner. If you have any questions or comments about my fanfic, email me at gamerctm@yahoo.com Since I get alotta crap and spam, please topic the email "SPC fanfic" so I don't erase before I read it. I guess that's it for everything but I still gotta talk fast like this {getting breathless}{struggling with the word} until every little amount of air is released from my lungs.{takes a deep breath}{normal voice} DAMN!!! I'M GOOD!!! {whole crowd goes wild, cheering, whistling, and applauding} THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! START THE MUSIC!!!  
  
{ 2001: A Space Oddesty theme starts playing quietly}  
  
Gamerctm: {Holding his thumbs outs, rising them up and down above him}{whispering} Turn it up! {music gets quieter}{normal} God, got a stinking monkey working the sound! {cups his hands around his mouth to sound louder} {loudly} HEY JACKASS!!! LEARN HOW TO OPERATE THE DAMN CONTROLS!!! {uses a finger to make a invisible plus sign in the air} PLUS IS LOUDER!!! {uses same finger to make a minus sign} MINUS IS QUIETER!!! {music finally gets louder} Great! Roll it!!! {walks to the left as a giant screen is slowly stretches from above the stage. As the ending notes of the song play, A countdown from 5 appears on screen. 5,4,3,2,1. The screen shows the MGM opening but instead of a lion in the logo, there's a ninja crow in a wearing a shabby mane around its neck.}  
  
Crow: CAAAAAAROWWWWW!!!!  
  
Gamerctm: (off-screen) Damn stage cost more than the movie. Couldn't afford the lion.  
  
(On the screen, The final scenes of The Great Comet Caper starts playing)  
  
//Cat's Eye Slash Sequence  
  
Speedy: At this moment, I feel stronger than ever before in my life and I know now that I was right to eat all of my vegetables in order to prepare for the efforts of this day!  
  
Gamerctm(off-screen) Kinda an odd thing to say but so what? THE MAGICAL GINZU SWORD!!! It slices, it dices, and now its available in stores! Who'd thunk it? I guess you can find anything at E-bay. Swirly pink flame not included. Some assembly required.  
  
Speedy: {raising his swords high above his head} CATATONIC POWER TO THE RESCUE!!! HYAAHHH!!  
  
{he sharply brings both swords down as the Supreme Catatonic mimics each of this moves. The Cat's Eye Slash released from it's swords briefly turns into a tiger and growls. The tiger form disappears and hits the comet dead center. The comet explodes and releases a powerful shockwave that captures the Supreme Catatonic in it's wake. Bracing itself from the shockwaves, the Supreme Catatonic's armor begins to shred off.}  
  
Speedy and Good Bird: {struggling} Grrr....  
  
{the Supreme Catatonic tries to withstand the shockwaves but it's too overwhelming. Soon it's flung back and engulfed in a bright white light. Back on Earth, the explosion illuminates all of Little Tokyo. Everyone looks up into the sky with tear filled eyes knowing the worst has happened. As the explosion dies down, so does the illuminating effect on the city...}  
  
Polly: {collapses on her knees and looks up} {softly} Oh Speedy...  
  
Gamerctm: And in the night sky, Polly could see the twinkle in the eye of her one true love, the brave Speedy Cerviche  
  
{Fran, Lucille, and the others begin to cry}  
  
Polly: {holding her hands in her face} *sob*  
  
Guido: {gets down on one knee and places a hand on her shoulder} Please don't cry Polly...I'll take care of you now that Speedy's gone to the big restaurant in the sky.  
  
Polly: {she looks up at him and gives a weak smile} I'll be okay...  
  
Fran: Look! Up in the sky!!  
  
Guido and Polly: {looking up} Huh!?  
  
Guido: {panic} Quick! Get outta the way!! Whoa!!  
  
{Polly and Guido rush out of the way as two objects from the sky crash where they once were. As the dust from the crash starts to settle, Carla comes out of nowhere and peeks through the crowd}  
  
Carla: Huh?  
  
{the grey smoke finally clears to reveal banged up, but perfectly fine, heroes}  
  
Speedy: {with his hand behind his head} {happily} Gee, I'm really hungry now...  
  
Carla: {surprised} It's Birdie!!  
  
Polly: {same} And Speedy too!  
  
Guido: I knew they'd be okay!  
  
Speedy: I'm home, {wipes his nose} so what are we all standing around for looking like it's the end of the world when we got a lot of celebrating that we could be doing!  
  
{everybody cheers the return of Speedy and Good Bird. Speedy and GB look at each and laugh but are surprised to see Carla and Polly rush up to them}  
  
Carla: {teary eyed} Oh Birdie...  
  
Good Bird: What?  
  
Carla: Don't leave me again...  
  
Good Bird: {he smiles at her lovingly} I never ever will Carla, I promise.  
  
Polly: Speedy, I was so afraid for you...  
  
Speedy: I had to come back, we still have eight lives ahead of us Polly...together.  
  
Polly: {blushes and smiles} Oh...  
  
Speedy: {places his hands on her shoulder and looks straight into her eyes} See I'm never gonna leave you again, do you hear me Miss Ester?  
  
Polly: {still blushing} Sure... {she looks down shyly}  
  
Gamerctm:{off-screen} Pause it right there! {the movie pauses} I showed you this clip for those who have never seen or remember this episode. Now that you have seen it, you'll be happy to know that Speedy and Polly are married.{Crowd cheers and applauds} Guido and Francine are dating.{cheers and applauds} And Big Cheese and Jerry Atric have been exiled from Little Tokyo. {loudest cheers, whistles and applauds} Yeah I know. As far as I know, their sailing on a log raft in the Pacific. Hope the boat sinks. Good Bird and Carla are now married, too. They live happy lives along with the SPCs. The Ninja Crows lead peaceful lives too. They along with Rude Noise do volunteer service to rebuild the still damaged homes of Little Tokyo. The Royal Family (Emperor Fred, Empress Frieda, and Princess Vi)  
  
have quiet lives now that Big Cheese's is gone. (Vi still loses her temper at times) Little Tokyo is at peace. Until the arrival of a new villain bent on destroying the entire planet. But fear not, with Francine on the team now and a brand new hero joining them, they may have a chance to stop him. Roll the movie!!!  
  
{The movie continues playing, showing a profile screen}  
  
This is my character:  
  
Name: Christopher Julius ( C.J. )  
  
Age: 20  
  
Species: Human  
  
Height: 3'10"  
  
Build: Normal  
  
Weapon: The Hurricane Blade, a legendary broadsword passed down to his family for generations. Said to harness wind energy, but it has lost that ability 100 years ago. Imbedded in the middle is a red jewel.  
  
Align: Good  
  
Skills: He has weapon and unarmed fighting skills. His moves are,  
  
Speed Fist- Rapidly punches enemies at a fast speed.  
  
Iron Knuckle- Gathers energy at his right fist for a strong attack.  
  
Illusion Stab- Stabs enemies with sword at a fast speed.  
  
Tornado Slash- Gathers energy in his sword and uses a powerful spin attack.  
  
Finisher: Sonic Blade- Aims blade toward enemy and dashes right through them.  
  
Description: Brown eyes and brown short hair. Wears blue armor that protects his upper body and shoulders but not his arms and legs. He also wears a blue cape, that barely touches the ground. Underneath the armor he wears a green T-shirt. On his right arm is a red gauntlet that covers his wrist and ½ his arm. He has blue long pants and wears brown cloth boots. On the chest of the armor is a yellow flame, meaning its fire resistant.  
  
Origin: He used to live in a peaceful town called Elcid. He left to see the world, against his village's wishes.. He's a guardian and will protect the weak and destroy the evil. His father, Alexander Julius was a famous guardian hero, but was killed when C.J. was 10. He wants to follow in his father's footprints and become the most powerful guardian in history.  
  
The overly playful moogle:  
  
Name: Mogo  
  
Age: 18  
  
Species: Moogle  
  
Height: 8 inches  
  
Build: Small  
  
Weapon: He doesn't like to fight so he carries no weapon.  
  
Align: Good  
  
Skills: Can pick open just about any lock. Also aids during battle by distracting and biting other enemies. He also dances.  
  
Flame Breath- Breaths fire after eating spicy food.  
  
Charm Dance- Does a short dance to confuse enemies.  
  
Finisher: None  
  
Description: Since I like the Moogles from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, that's what Mogo will look like. He's a skinny rabbit like creature, except his feet are smaller and the little red furball that's attached to the top of his head by a string. He wears little brown boats, green pants and turtle neck sweater, an orange vest, and has red wings. His fur is grey, and his eyes are brown. Since he's so small, he jumps on top of C.J.'s shoulder to save himself the trouble of walking. He runs on all four legs rather than two. I gonna look for a web site that has a picture of him to better describe him.  
  
Origin: Not much is known about Mogo except that he wandered too far away from his forest village and got lost. When C.J. found him some time later, he promised to help Mogo find his home. Mogo is a fun-loving, mischievous moogle that gets on C.J.'s nerves sometimes. But when battle comes he will do his best to aid his friends in anyway possible.  
  
The beautiful police chief:  
  
Name: Emi Herchi  
  
Age: 19  
  
Species: Human  
  
Height: 3'7"  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Weapon: Guitar (yeah I know. You're probably saying, "What kinda weapon is that?" Hey! It worked in FLCL!) It's like the one Haruko uses, except it's yellow.  
  
Align: Good  
  
Skills: She's a natural at playing the guitar. When she uses it as a weapon, watch out!!! Finisher: Mega Bass- Loud ear shattering sound that hurts all enemies.  
  
Description: Long brown hair with caramel streaks. Brown eyes and one pierced ear with three silver loops going though it. Blue police officer's outfit with black boots.  
  
Origin: She's the new police chief of Little Tokyo and she does her best to protect the citizens. However, since there isn't a lot of crime, she likes to practice guitar. She was even in a band in high school. When crime does strike, she's determined to stop it.  
  
And let me do a quick review of Francine:  
  
Name: Francine Manx  
  
Age: 18  
  
Species: Cat  
  
Height: 3'4"  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Weapon: Snake Sword, as a tribute to my favorite DreamCast Game, Soul Calibur, her weapon will resemble Ivy's. A short sword that when a button on the hilt is pressed, the tip will extend revealing a chain whip.  
  
Align: Good  
  
Skills: Blasting the Cats off, of course. Business skills, of course. And now, remarkable sword and whip battle skills. She'll be learning new moves as she goes along.  
  
Finisher: None  
  
Description: Her battle armor is the same as Polly's, except it's green and she has a heart symbol on her helmet. She also wears her hair in a pony tail when she fights.  
  
Origin: She used to cheer from the sidelines, but now, thanks to the training from her friends, she helps them out in battle. Guru Lou built the weapon and the armor she uses.  
  
That's it for that heroes. Now for two new villains.  
  
The ever powerful:  
  
Name: DarkSide  
  
Age: Over 1500  
  
Species: Demon  
  
Height: 3' 10"  
  
Build: Muscular  
  
Weapon: Long Sword, has a blade that is as taller than him.  
  
Align: Evil  
  
Skills: Can blast Dark Energy attacks. Also have sword skills. He can also transform into a perfect copy of his opponent. The only flaw of this is his eyes remain the same.  
  
Dark Blast: Fires a large blast of energy.  
  
Dark Flame: A dark energy fire ball.  
  
Dark Quake: Shakes the ground around him very violently.  
  
Darkness Wave: Very destructive energy wave.  
  
Hell's Walls: Surrounds an area with fire.  
  
Transform: Becomes a copy of an opponent.  
  
Finisher: Annihilation: Destroys an opponent by exploding him/her from the inside of their body.  
  
Description: Long, black hair, and sinister blood-red eyes. He wears black armor that only protects the upper body. On his left arm is a sinister black pattern that covers his whole arm. He wears black armor legs and black metal boots.  
  
Origin: His mother was a human, his father was a demon. Back then, humans and demons hated each other. When the villagers found out about him, they burned his mother alive and killed her. His father was killed too by his kind. He was taken care of by a family of demons and was raised to hate humans. Even after the war of 1200, when humans and demons became allies, he's hated them and swore to kill every one of them in the world. (NOTE: Like when I say "cats" and I mean the whole team (including C.J., Good Bird, etc.) when I say humans, I mean animals too.)  
  
And finally, the bald bull:  
  
Name: Lieutenant Slasher  
  
Age: 50  
  
Species: Human  
  
Height: 5'  
  
Build: Tall  
  
Weapon: Guns, any kind.  
  
Align: Neutral  
  
Skills: He has knowledge of various guns and hunting tactics.  
  
Description: He's completely bald and has brown eyes. He wears black dress shoes, black long pants, black trench coat and has a large X shape scar on his left check. Has a cold look on his face.  
  
Origin: He's been working at D.O.O.M for 30 years. His family has been involved in D.O.O.M for generations and he continues to carry that line as the Lieutenant. He never stops hunting down a criminal until he is tried and executed. Now he's after C.J., who was charged for a crime he didn't commit. He will break all the rules to capture his prey.  
  
I guess that's it. Now than let explain the writing state and than we can start the story.  
  
(What a person is thinking)  
  
{What a person is doing or what's happening}  
  
[Facial Expression]  
  
/This will mean a voice over at the beginning of each episode, basically explaining what happened in the last show\  
  
At commercial breaks, I'll explain a little about the characters in a Quik Profile.  
  
Finally, At the end of each episode, I'll have the characters explain a little about the next show.  
  
Kinda like they do on YuYu Hakusho (I LOVE that show!!!)  
  
That's all for this stuff. Now get ready for the first episode of the New Samurai Pizza Cats!  
  
Enjoy!!! 


	2. Wanted: Dead or Alive!

Samurai Pizza Cats:  
The Military Saga  
  
{The scene fades in, many houses are on fire, the sky is blood-red, and smoke surrounds the air. Swords clashing can be heard, along with people screaming and yelling in pain. Shortly after, explosions can be seen and heard.}  
  
/The year is 1200 AD. The entire planet of Earth is engaged in a violent, devastating war that has claimed the lives of millions.\  
  
{The scene changes to a large army of shadowy figures walking toward the camera}  
  
/Two powerful forces are engaged in this war. On one side, an army of brave humans trying to end the destruction and deaths cause by {Scene changes to another group of shadows walking toward the camera. However they have noticeable claws, horns, and fangs.} a race of blood thirsty demons known as the "Hell Summit." This war raged on for a century, but it was almost lost by the humans. 10 years before the end, they were being slaughtered. {Scene changes to a man standing in front of the human army. The man's face is overshadowed so it's not visible. The only noticeable part of his face are his green eyes. He wears blue armor that covers him from head to toe and a blue cape.} Even under the command of the Guardian, Juste Julius, the humans were severely outnumbered.  
  
{Scene changes to a burning field, many men are collapsing and dying. One is laying under a tree, slowly dying, using his left hand to cover a large wound on his stomach. Juste walks up to him, face still overshadowed.}  
  
Dying man: [surprised] Whoa!!! {smiles} [relieved] Oh. It's you Sir Julius. Thank God.  
  
Juste: At ease, Simon. You've seen more than your share of battle.  
  
Simon: Sir, we're fighting a hopeless battle. We haven't enough men or supplies to continue. Maybe we should surrender.  
  
Juste: Never! If we surrender, we'll just be killed later. We can win. We will win! I'm not afraid of the demons or their weapons!  
  
Simon: [slightly smiles] I can see why you were commander for 20 years. Not most live past their fifth.  
  
Juste: I'm not that easy to kill. Nor to admit defeat.  
  
Voice [off-scene] [raspy] Julius!!!  
  
Juste: {he turns around, still overshadowed, to see who called him.} [coldly] Demon.  
  
{Scene changes to a side view with Juste, still overshadowed, standing to the left of the screen, and a faded blue golem standing to the right. The demon is wearing red breastplate armor and red short pants.. He has sharp claws on his feet and hands, faded blue hair that barely passes his neck and has a swollen eye. He is as tall as Juste. They both stand about ten feet away from each other.}  
  
Juste: Spawn from Hell! I won't allow you to hurt any of these injured warriors!  
  
Demon: I'm not here to hurt, I'm here to help. {upon hearing this, Juste locks his eyes with the demon. His eyes show that he is angry and puzzled at the same time} My name is Mydis.  
  
Juste: ........  
  
Mydis: You wish to hear about my eye. Don't you?  
  
Juste: ........  
  
{Camera view changes to show a close up of Mydis' face. His right eye is swollen shut. He too has a look of anger and determination.}  
  
Mydis: {pauses} That bastard commander of Hell Summit did this to me. {points to his swollen eye} Ripped my eye right out of its socket, squeezed it in his claws and stomped it until it was a flat as the ground we stand. That was at least 10 years before this war, when we were fighting them. {camera zooms out and a large group of demons is seen standing behind him.} We fought Hell Summit in our home, Demon World. They killed many innocent lives, destroyed all our homes, and made our lives a living Hell. We want revenge against them for destroying our peaceful lives. {Camera is back to the side view. Mydis takes a step toward Juste.} We are not bad demons. Just upset that our home was ruined. {Takes another step} If you don't accept our help, Hell's Summit will make your world like ours is now. Worst than Hell!!! {He walks toward Juste without stopping, until Juste draws his sword in front of Mydis' face. He stops without flinching. The point of the blade is aimed at his left eye. Only a centimeter separates the point from his eye.} Go ahead then. Take out my other eye. Since you can't trust my words maybe taking out my eye will convince you how serious I am. Go ahead. That way I can say I lost one to a hell-bent Demon, {shouting} and the other to a suborned human!!!  
  
Juste: ...... {he puts his sword away} Fine. I don't need to take away a body part to understand. I'll take any help you can give.  
  
Mydis: [slightly smiles] Good, than you'll need a new weapon.  
  
Juste: { pulls out his sword and inspects it. It's chipped, stained in black blood and dented all over the blade.} {chuckles} I suppose 20 years is too long for a sword.  
  
Mydis: Not this one. { He too pulls out a sword from the holder from behind his back.} This blade has been forged to be used only by you. {The sword has a broad blade on it and has a hilt that has a round deep red jewel imbedded in it.} Only this can destroy the demon commander.  
  
Juste: {takes the sword and holds it over his head with one hand, points the blade to the sky.} I can feel it's power through my body. This sword feels as though it can destroy any evil, no matter how powerful.  
  
Mydis: It has been blessed by your planet's winds. We have decided to call it. The Hurricane Blade!  
  
Juste: With this sword and my strength, Hell Summit will be defeated!  
  
/With this, an alliance was formed. One between the humans of Earth and the good demons of Demon World. {Scene changes to humans and demons standing side by side, preparing to fight Hell's Summit.} The war continued.\  
  
Mydis and Juste: [shouting] CHARGE!!!!!  
  
{Camera is in a birds-eye-view looking down to the ground. Two groups, one of humans and demons, the other of Hell Summit demons charge into each other, engaging in a violent battle. Shortly after the Hell Summit retreat from battle. The human-demon team cheers in victory as Juste and Mydis shake each other's hand.}  
  
Juste: Every battle won is a step towards victory.  
  
{Mydis nods his head in agreement and smiles.}  
  
{Scene changes to a battle between Juste and the Hell Summit Commander. The commander and Juste appear as shadows in the camera. Their swords clash many times and both show aggressive moves. Juste leaps in the air to deliver a vertical slash but the commander blocks it with his own sword. When Juste lands, the commander tries a horizontal slash but Juste leaps over him and lands behind him. Juste tries to stab him from behind but the commander steps away he delivers a counter. He slashes Juste's face, who barely dodges. A close up of his shadowed face reveals a small bleeding cut along his left cheek, just under his eye. He then quickly stabs the commander's left eye, who then covers the wound with his hand.}  
  
Juste: That was for Mydis' eye. {He leaps high into the air.} {shouting} AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HURT AND KILLED!!! { He hold the sword over his head with both hands and the blade glows a bright white. The blade is gathering energy for it's ultimate move, The Chaotic Wind.} GO TO HELL!!! AND TAKE YOUR ARMY WITH YOU!!! {He vertically slices the air and the sword releases the energy in a grey, crescent form. It flies toward the commander at a incredible speed. When it scrapes against the ground it leaves a burnt on trail toward its target. It collides into the commander.  
  
Commander: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! { The screen fades in white and all that is seen is the shadowy figure that is the commander uncontrollably flying backwards in the air. Blood is flying out of his mangled body as he hits the ground. He lands on his back and coughs out blood that spatters on his face. Juste walks up to him as the background fades to normal. He stands over the commander raising the sword above his head again.}  
  
Juste: And this.is for destroying Demon World.  
  
{He brings the sword down and pushes it inside the evil commander's stomach. The deeper it goes in the more blood that squirts out of his stomach and mouth. The commander lets out another scream for mercy until he finally passes out. Juste pulls the sword out of his stomach and looks at all the black blood and mud that has covered nearly half the blade.}  
  
Juste: ....... {he stands there looking at the body of the commander.} It's over. It's finally over. {shouting in victory} The hundred years of Hell are finally over!!!  
  
{Scenes changes to a more peaceful setting. The sky is blue and clear. And the grass is tall and green. Juste and Mydis are standing 3 feet away from each other.}  
  
Juste: Thank you my friend. {extends his hand} We could have never won without you.  
  
Mydis: {looks at his hand and smiles} Thank you for ending this nightmare. {he grabs Juste's hand and friendly shakes it.} You're a true hero. { lets go of Juste's hand} I suppose my and my army should return to our world. We have a lot of rebuilding to do.  
  
Juste: {Close up shot of his face, however his face is still shadowed, except his mouth. [smiles] If you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask. Whether it's me, my son, or my descendents, we'll always be there to help.  
  
Mydis: [smiles] You have my friendship. {He and what's left of his army walks away to return to their home.}  
  
Juste: Farewell.  
  
/On that day, a new, rare friendship was formed. The Guardian Julius and the Demon Mydis defeated Hell Summit and restored peace to both worlds. As for the commander. {scene fades to pitch black. Only a glowing, pale, red eye can be seen} He was banished to the Dark Realm, where he has been sealed in for centuries, plotting his revenge.\  
  
Commander: Damn you, Mydis! Damn you Earth, Demon World! Damn you to HELL, Julius!!! One day, when the seal is broken, I will rule again. Not just Demon World, but your world. Your descendents will suffer a slow, merciless death!!!  
  
/This war become history, then legend, now its memory simply vanished along with time. No one who's heard it, believe it, and very few even heard it. But now history will repeat itself. Because the seal that prevented the commander escape, has finally broken.\  
  
}}Episode 1:{{  
}}Wanted: Dead or Alive!{{  
  
{The scene openings with a bird's-eye-view of Little Tokyo. Speaking of birds.}  
  
Good Bird (GB): {He flys above Little Tokyo looking down.} (Thank God for flying! I'd hate to be stuck in traffic down there.) {The roads are filled with cars and tour buses.} (Every since the comet incident, Little Toyko became the most toured spot in the world! Everyday, one tourist leaves, 30 take his place.) {He spots a ominous black van speeding through past the cars. On the sides of the van, D.O.O.M. is in thick white letters. [worried] The way that van is driving something bad is going to happen. {He follows the van in an effort to stop the driver. But the driver is going too fast for him to catch} {shouts} HEY!!! THERE ARE SPEED LIMITS!!! SLOW IT DOWN!!!  
  
{The van starts swerving left and right, barely avoiding cars. After one final left turn the van crashes into a wall, finally stopping.}  
  
GB: Whoa! What a crash! { 5 men in black suits come out of the passenger side door. GB runs up to them.} Hey! You guys all right? What happened? { One of the men stands up straight. He's Slasher. He's a mountain compared to GB. GB looks up.} (Holy. I'd say he's 5 feet!) Uh. Are you guys okay? That was a pretty nasty crash. {Slasher ignores him} Hey! You hear me?  
  
Slasher: {He finally gets his speaking ability back} {Shouts off the top of his lungs} DAMN THAT MOOGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {Off in the distance about 20 car alarms go off.} Corp!!!  
  
Corp: { a black suited man walks up, He's about the same size as GB. He wears a black derby hat and sunglasses.} Sir, yes sir!!!  
  
Slasher: Have you got the moogle?  
  
Corp: Right here. {He's holding in a tight grip around the neck and stomach, Mogo, who's trying to shake loose.}  
  
Mogo: grrrrrrr. Lemme go!!! I didn't do nuthin'!!!  
  
GB: What the hell is that?  
  
Slasher: {still ignoring him} You destroyed a highly expensive transport van!!! You little ragged rat!!!  
  
Mogo: Oh.yeah. that.. Heh Heh, Guess that's why there no moogle drivers. {Slasher points a small gun at him} [meekly] eep!  
  
Slasher: Go check the other felon. {Takes Mogo in one hand by holding the red furball above his head.}  
  
GB: Hey!!! You can't do that!!! THAT'S INHUMANE!!!  
  
Mogo: [grins nervously] He's right. We can settle this peacefully, right?  
  
Slasher: No. {cocks the gun}  
  
Crop: {from the other side} SIR!!! THE KILLER ESCAPED!!!  
  
Slasher: WHAT!?!? {Mogo bounces on top of Slasher's hand and bites it. A loud chomp!} AHHHHH!!! {He drops Mogo, who then runs to the back of the van. } STOP THAT MOOGLE!!!  
  
Crop: Don't worry I got im' { A loud punch is heard} Ow!!! {thud}  
  
Slasher: Corp!!! Go see what's wrong Hammer! And MAKE IT QUICK!!!  
  
Hammer: Sir! {the goon is a few inches taller and more muscular than GB. He walks to the back of the van. A few seconds later he is knocked backed to the same spot he left. He hits the ground hard!} Ow. {he has a broken nose and a black eye.}  
  
Slasher: Damn it! THAT'S IT!!! I'LL HANDLE THIS! {he walks to the back, GB, two other goons, and the camera follow. Near the doors of the van stands Mogo. Slasher points his gun at him again.} Now then, you're dead!!!  
  
Voice: {out of nowhere} I don't think so!  
  
Slasher: Who's there?!?! {A loud slashing noise is heard. Slasher looks at his gun and suddenly it falls apart in his hand.} {puzzled] The Hell?  
  
{ The camera switches over to C.J., who is standing by Mogo, holding in his right hand the Hurricane Blade.}  
  
C.J.: [confident smile] So. you wanted to shoot little critters, huh? {He puts the sword in the holder around his waist.}  
  
Mogo: {leaps onto C.J.'s left shoulder} Nyah Nyah!!! {Sticks out his tongue and stretches his lower left eyelid.}  
  
Slasher: Get 'im!!!  
  
{Slasher and his two goons leap forward to tackle C.J., however C.J. opens the left door. They slam right into it. BAM!!! They all have bumps on their heads.}  
  
C.J.: Sorry. Too slow!  
  
Slasher: {He and his goons get up} Damn! Now I'm pissed!!! Tackle!!!  
  
{C.J. jumps into the van, Slasher and the goons follow him. C.J. and Mogo jump out and slams the door shut. C.J. takes a key and locks it.}  
  
C.J.: Nice job grabbing those keys, Mogo. {Mogo leaps back on his shoulder. C.J. starts walking away.} But I'd work on my driving if I was you. { The minute he turns his back. The van starts up again.} {Without turning} Oh crap!!! { Starts running}  
  
Slasher: {in the driver's seat} Get back here!!! {turns the van around and speeds the wrong way on the road toward C.J.} Don't make this any harder for yourself!!!  
  
GB: {stands still with bulging eyes} {puzzled} And I though all the weird stuff stopped when Cheese left.  
  
Tour Guide: {from inside one of the buses, a tour guide speaks into a megaphone.} Okay, people!!! It's 7'o clock!!! You know what that means!!!  
  
Every Tourist: SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!!! { All the buses and cars head to the parlor.}  
  
GB: {finally gets his senses back} {panicking} OH MAN!!! 7'o CLOCK!!! I'M LATE FOR WORK!!! {starts flying away quickly. Heading to the parlor at an insane speed.} (It's going to be packed today. The last time I was late on a busy day. My head still hurts from when Fran threw the cash register at me!)  
  
{Scene changes to a side view of C.J. running away from the van.}  
  
Slasher: Give up!!!  
  
C.J.: NEVER!!! {runs faster}  
  
Mogo: {has a tight grip on C.J.'s waving cape} Hey!! Slow down!!! I'm gonna blow off!!!  
  
C.J.: (just a little further.) You'll never catch me, chrome dome!  
  
Slasher: grrrrrr. Fire the boosters!!! {Van starts to accelerate in speed} I got you now!  
  
C.J.: {look behind him} Heh Heh! {stops and jumps high in the air, Mogo still hanging on to the cape. C.J. lands on top of the van.} Perfect!  
  
{C.J. backflips off the van and lands behind it. Slasher looks at his side mirror and in it, C.J. and Mogo, who's on his shoulder, have anime grins on their faces, waving good-bye. Camera switches behind the van, that gets closer to the harbor, and the ocean.}  
  
Goons: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! {White dots of sweat fly around the van until it finally falls into the water. SPLASH!!!}  
  
{Camera pans to the water, where Slasher and his 4 goons' heads bob up to surface.}  
  
C.J.: {off-camera} Missed again!!!  
  
Slasher: [angrily] grrrrrrrrrrrr.. {an anime vein sticks out his bald head}  
  
C.J.{camera cuts to him} [confident smile] Better luck next time! {starts running off} Have a nice swim!  
  
{Slasher's floats in the water with anime veins coming out of his head. The 4'5" heavyset goon behind rises his hand and has a fish in it.}  
  
Goon: Look boss! I caught a fish! {Slasher grabs the fish without turning and smacks the goon hard in the face with it.} [dazed] You're welcome.  
  
Slasher: Somebody get a crane.  
  
{Scene changes to the pizza parlor. It's filled with customers as usual. Ever since the Great Comet Caper and the Cats revealed their identities, every day is a busy day. Chatter can be heard among the customers, who are mostly tourists. Camera cuts to the front door, where GB comes in.}  
  
GB: Okay guys! I'm here! AHHHHHHH!!! {ducks as a cash register goes flying over his head.} [nervously] Not again.  
  
Fran: {cuts to Fran, who standing behind the counter. She has an unenthusiastic look on her face.} {closes her eyes} You're 3 minutes late GB. You know what happens when you're late.  
  
GB: Uhhh. I increase my insurance coverage?  
  
Fran: {Take's a deep breath} No. you stay after work another hour and clean up the place. Now then, go get the register, put on your apron.{opens her eyes, the pupils have been replaced by fire} {screams} AND GET TO WORK!!! {the entire parlor begins shaking. After a few seconds, it stops and she closes her eyes again.} Got it?  
  
GB: {gulp} [nervous] Yeah.got it. (Man! She's grouchy today. even more than yesterday.)  
  
{scenes changes to outside the parlor}  
  
/ Since business at Samurai Pizza Cats is huge, no one is aware of the evil that looms in the air. {camera pans to the air, where DarkSide is floating about 20 feet above the cannon.} A demon of unimaginable power and strength watches Little Tokyo with his sinister eyes\  
  
DarkSide: Pathetic fools. Running around like pests. {he spits with disrespect} Makes me sick. {scoffs} No matter. When my plan is completed, every human and animal on this planet will be exterminated. Then my race will rule all! {He closes his eyes and concentrates} {after a few seconds, he opens his eyes} I see the patsy has arrived as well. Perfect. My plan is going as set. In a mere 2 months, the Demon Tournament will begin, and after that, every human shall be killed. {He holds his right hand to the side and a dark portal appears. He floats in and it closes. He's vanished.}  
  
{Camera cuts to C.J. who is walking in a different part of town. Mogo is on his shoulder}  
  
C.J.: {thinking} I don't get it.  
  
Mogo: What's not to get? You're a wanted murderer who has a tough yet not necessarily smart, bald lieutenant who has an unhealthy obsession with guns and hunting and about 4 other slow yet loyal cronies who'll jump off a 40 story building if their boss commanded it, after you. Is it clear to you now?  
  
C.J.: Not that! I mean, why are they after me? I wasn't anywhere near the crime scene nor did I ever kill anyone. I'm innocent.  
  
Mogo: Why not tell Slasher that?  
  
C.J.: {keeps walking but looking at Mogo.} {sarcastically}Oh yeah right!!! Like I can just walk up to him and then say, "I'm innocent! You got the wrong person!" And he'll say.  
  
Voice: DEATH TO THE MURDERER!!!  
  
C.J.: That's exactly what's he'll {stops and turns around} say?  
  
{ Just ten feet away from him is Slasher driving the now wet van. Camera goes inside the van. The entire inside is dripping wet. Slasher, Hammer and another goon sit up front, the other two in the back.}  
  
Slasher: You ruined 100 million dollars of technology!!! {cuts to C.J., who seems uninterested.}20 years of research and building in 5 minutes!!!  
  
C.J.: {not paying attention} Yeah, Yeah. How sad for you. {turns around} Bye!!! {starts running again}  
  
Slasher: grrrrrrrr. SPECS!!! Launch Homing Missiles!!!  
  
Specs: {the goon in the front near the passenger door. Like the others, black suit and derby but he wears eyeglasses. } Sir! {pushes a button} Sir, the missiles aren't operational. They were ruined by the water.  
  
Slasher: Then the guns!!!  
  
Specs: Also damaged. Radar: Damaged. Radio: Damaged. Cloaking: Damaged. Anti tracers: Damaged. Air Bags, Seat belts, Heater, AC, Lighter: All damaged.  
  
Slasher: What DOES work!?!?  
  
Specs: Only thing operational.{the engine stops and smoke come out of the hood.} WAS the engine. Engine: Damaged. Only thing that is still operation. the doors. {on cue the doors fall off the car.} Doors: Dam.  
  
Slasher: {interrupting} I KNOW!!! Get the guns from the back! The hunt.is.on!  
  
{Camera switches to bird's-eye-view of the street. C.J. is running as fast as he can while the goons chase him firing bullets at him. The citizens on the street get out of the way and hides to avoid being shot.}  
  
Mogo: {Close up. He's hanging on to the shoulder pad part of C.J.'s armor.} [panicking] They're shooting at us! They're shooting at us!  
  
C.J.: I know!!!  
  
Slasher: Give it up!!! {fires his handgun rapidly}  
  
Mogo: {Keeps closes his eyes every time a shot is heard. When he opens them his eyes bulge out in horror. Camera zooms on the brick wall C.J. is running toward. Cut back to Mogo.} BRICK WALL!!! BRICK WALL!!!  
  
C.J.: I KNOW!!! {Just when he's about to hit the wall, he jumps on it and climbs up it quickly.}  
  
Goons: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! {They try to skid to a stop but all 5 end up crashing face first into the wall. After a second they fall back on the ground. The Camera does a close up of Slasher's face. He has anime veins along with a brick pattern mark all over his face.}  
  
C.J.: {off screen} {laughs} That's a good look for you Slasher! {camera pans to C.J. standing on top of the wall, Mogo on his shoulder laughing} Chicks really dig "Brick Face!" Seriously though. You can stop chasing me! I'm innocent! You got the wrong person!  
  
Slasher: {jumps to his feet. Point the gun to C.J.} DEATH TO THE MURDERER!!! {starts firing again}  
  
C.J.: {ducks from the bullets} {to Mogo} Told ya! {Runs away}  
  
Slasher: {still firing until he runs out of ammo.} DAMMIT!!! { Snatches the gun out of the unconscious Specs next to him.} GIMME THAT GUN!!! {Climbs the wall. Starts shooting at C.J. again} COME BACK HERE!!! {Runs after him. They are now running on top of the roof of a house.}  
  
C.J.: {swerving to dodge the bullets.} Damn! Whatta day! {Mogo is hanging on to the shoulder pad, sniffing in the air.} {To Mogo} What's up?  
  
Mogo: {sniffing} Smells like. [excited] HAY!  
  
C.J.: What?  
  
Mogo: No! Hay! It smells like hay!  
  
{Bird's-eye-view. C.J. is running toward the edge. Driving by the house is a hay wagon. Just as he reaches the end, he jumps off and lands right in the hay stack.}  
  
Slasher: {Stops as he reaches the edge, looking down and watching the hay wagon with C.J. in drive off.} DAMMIT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY SO EASY!!!  
  
C.J.: {he and Mogo are laying on top of the hay, relaxing.} {to Slasher} You're right! That was easy! See ya later Slasher!!! {laughs until he and the wagon are off screen.}  
  
Slasher: {His face is turning red with fury, veins are all over it and steam is coming out of his ears.} {angrily} No one escapes from Lieutenant Jeremiah Slasher V! Mark my words! I will not rest until I see that murderer suffer in the Gas Chamber!!!  
  
{scene fades out.}  
  
Quik Profile: Name: Christopher Julius (A.K.A. C.J.) Age: 20 Weapon: Hurricane Blade Likes: Helping people Hates: Injustice  
  
}}commercial break{{  
  
{scene fades in outside the Pizza Parlor. Speedy is walking though the doors wearily.}  
  
{Scene changes to inside the parlor. Speedy walks over to the counter, sits down and slams his head down on it.}  
  
Speedy: Ow.{Polly walks up and takes Speedy's helmet off and strokes his light brown hair.} [relaxed] mmmmmmm. that feels good. takes my mind off my aching feet. {thinks} Owwwwww. my aching feet. {Polly stops and kisses him on his forehead.}  
  
Polly: Poor Speedy. Having to run back and forth around town. I'm sorry honey.  
  
Speedy: Oh well. It's only for another day. Than Guido will come back from vacation and he'll be the one running around town. {chuckles} Think I'll let him do my deliveries.  
  
Polly: Let him?  
  
Speedy: No! Make him! {laughs} Make him know what it feels like to pull double deliveries.  
  
GB: [wearily] He can do. my deliveries.too.  
  
{GB walks in after finishing 20 different deliveries. Each having to carry 4 heavy bags while flying}  
  
Speedy: Hey GB.  
  
GB: Hey Speedy. {Sits down at the counter} Well only 30 minutes 'til break time.  
  
Speedy: And we gotta spend every minute running around like mad men.  
  
GB: Speaking of mad man, you won't believe what I saw this.  
  
{The phone interrupts GB. Polly answers it}  
  
Polly: Samurai Pizza Cats. ..Yes?..Really?..60 pizzas?  
  
GB: [nervous] Sixty?  
  
Speedy: [same] To where?  
  
Polly: .Okay. They'll be there in 30 minutes {hangs up} Okay Speedy, 60 pizzas to the Royal Palace. Vi says posthaste.  
  
Speedy: Oh.Man..  
  
GB: I could help ya!  
  
Speedy: Better not. We need everyone we can working at the parlor. If Fran finds out. Let's just say her aim gets better and the register gets heavier.  
  
GB: {gulp} Thanks for the warning.  
  
Fran: {from the kitchen} {shouting off the top of her lungs} GB!!! SPEEDY!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!! {the parlor rumbles until she finishes speaking.}  
  
GB: {nervous grin} I guess her hearing gets better.  
  
Polly: {uncovers her ears} At least someone's hearing get better hear!  
  
{scene changes to a different part of town. C.J. is running from, Slasher and 3 of his goons, who managed to catch up to him.}  
  
Slasher: {holding a machine gun} Halt!!! {starts firing} You'll never escape!  
  
C.J.: At this rate, I'll never ditch 'em. Gotta think! Gotta hide! Gotta run around! Gotta run around and think of a place to hide at the same time! {grabs his cape and inspects it. It has bullet holes all over the bottom.} Gotta get a new cape!  
  
Mogo: {on C.J.'s shoulder.} Keep runnin'! {Mogo leaps off C.J. and lands on Slasher face.}  
  
Slasher: Get off!!! {to his goons} Don't just stand there!!! GET HIM OFF!!! {without any thought, the goons all point their guns at Mogo} NOT WITH YOUR GUNS YOU IDIOTS!!!  
  
{Hammer stands in front of Slasher. He throws a punch at Mogo, who jumps off in time, causing him to hit Slasher hard in the face. Mogo runs back to C.J., who is waiting for him. Mogo leaps onto C.J.'s shoulder again.}  
  
C.J.: Way to go buddy!!! {starts running again}  
  
Mogo: Easy as pie!  
  
{Scene changes to a close up of Slasher's face. He opens his eyes.}  
  
Hammer: Sorry boss. {Slasher grabs his neck} ack!  
  
Slasher: GET THAT MOOGLE!!! {he throws Hammer back}  
  
{scene changes to C.J., sitting against a wall in a narrow alley. He is taking breaths and have half closed eyes. Mogo is standing in front of him.}  
  
Mogo: Will we be safe here?  
  
C.J.: If we're quiet. then maybe long enough for me to catch my breath. .phew. Running though town all day is tough! What time is it?  
  
Mogo: {looks at the clock tower} About 1:30. {low grumbling is heard} I haven't even had breakfast today. Let's find a place and get some food. {C.J. says nothing} C.J.? {looks at C.J.}  
  
C.J.: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. {he's fast asleep} {mumbles} Lets get.some food.  
  
Mogo: {an anime sweat drop falls off his head.} How can you sleep at a time like this?  
  
C.J.: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. {mumbles} No sleep good. no sleep all night. running all morning. need nice sleep.  
  
Mogo: {another sweat drop appears} C'mon! Wake up!!! Slasher might be coming!!! {A loud boom is heard}  
  
C.J.: {eyes snap open} He's pulling out the heavy artillery!!!  
  
Mogo: {looks into the sky} Look!!!  
  
C.J.: {looks up} Hey, who's that?  
  
{cut to the sky where Speedy is flying toward the Palace with a pizza delivery bag. The bag is almost as tall as him.}  
  
Speedy: This was a great idea! Why run when you can fly? {starts slowing down and descending} [puzzled] Why am I slowing down? {starts falling to the ground} ACK!!! The pizza's too heavy!!!! {falls faster} HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
{cut to C.J.}  
  
C.J.: Oh man!!! I gotta do something!!! {Jumps up and wall jumps between the two buildings until he reaches the top of the right one} Gotta time this just right!  
  
Speedy: { falling faster} AHHHHHHHHHH!!! {he gonna fall in the alley but when he pasts C.J., he grabs Speedy by the tail, stopping him.} YEOW!!!!  
  
C.J.: {he has a tight grip on Speedy's tail with both hand, he's struggling to stay balanced.} Don't worry. I gotcha. Ya ain't gonna fall!!! {starting to get dragged closer to the edge.} Jeez! Whacha got in that bag you're holding?!?! Rocks?!  
  
Speedy: 60 pizzas! Heavier than rocks!!!  
  
C.J.[surprised] Sixty!!! Who the Hell orders 60 pizzas?!?!?!  
  
{before Speedy can answer, C.J. gets dragged off the edge and they both fall to the ground. Camera sticks to the roof top.}  
  
C.J. and Speedy: {off camera} AHHHHHHHH!!! {a loud crash is heard. CRASH!!! Camera pans to the ground Speedy is laying face down on the pizza bag. C.J. is a foot away from him and landed face first into the cement. The cement is cracked around him.}  
  
Speedy: { gets up} phew. Thank God the pizza broke my fall. {opens the bag} Good not a pepperoni outta place.  
  
C.J.: {muffled} Thank God the cement broke my fall. Ow.. And my ribs.  
  
Mogo: {in front of him} You okay?  
  
C.J.: {lifts his head. His pupils have been replaced with stars} {dazed} I'm seeing stars.  
  
Speedy: Nah, just one! Remember me? I'm the guy who destroyed the comet that nearly hit Little Tokyo! {drum rolls} Speedy...{dah- dum!} Cerviche! Leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats!!! {holds a peace sign on his right hand}  
  
C.J.: {looks at him} Never heard of ya.  
  
Speedy: {drops his head in disgrace} Damn.  
  
C.J.: {laughs} Just kidding! I know who you guys are! I actually saw you destroy the comet from my hometown of Elcid. You were on every magazine cover in the world. You and Polly Ester and Guido Anchovy are celebrities.  
  
Mogo: Even where I live, I've heard of you.  
  
C.J.: {to Mogo} I didn't know the forest had magazines.  
  
Mogo: Sure! And the TV reception's not bad.  
  
Speedy: {lifts his head} Forest? {looks at Mogo} What the heck are you!?!?  
  
Slasher:{off-camera} THERE HE IS!!! GET HIM!!!  
  
Mogo: Outta here! That's what I am!!  
  
C.J.: Let's go! {Mogo leaps on C.J.'s shoulder. C.J. runs north at a fast speed. Speedy watches as Slasher and his men run past him firing their guns.}  
  
Slasher: You won't escape this time!  
  
C.J.: I HEARD THAT BEFORE!!! {turns left and is out of sight. Slasher and the others follow.}  
  
Speedy: {starts running after them but notices the pizza} Man! Wish I could help but, will the way Fran is acting, maybe it wouldn't be wise to miss a delivery. {starts running the other way, the camera follows him as he runs toward the Palace.}  
  
{scene cuts to the Palace gate. Speedy is walking up, dragging his feet. He's exhausted from all the deliveries. A guard is standing in front of him.}  
  
Guard: Thanks Speedy. This will satisfy the senators.  
  
Speedy: {hand him the pizzas, takes the money} Senators?  
  
Guard: Yeah! Their over today to discuss some important issue. I don't know. Anyway thanks again. {walks inside the Palace. Speedy, now finished, heads back to the parlor.}  
  
{Scene cuts inside the Throne room. The room is filled with different senators from different parts of the world. They are sitting in two rows on both sides of the room. Sitting in the back of the room are the Royal Family of Little Tokyo. Emperor Fred in the middle, Empress Frieda to the left and Princess Vi to the right.}  
  
Frieda: Let's begin the meeting. Senator Tarugena.  
  
Tarugena: {stands up} Thank you. { He is about 3'8" has short black hair. He's wearing a business suit.} As you may have just heard, a research facility lab in Antarctica was attacked last night by unknown assailant. He was able to kill 200+ scientists and guards in only 10 minutes. None who work there are alive now.  
  
{Vi gasps when she hears the news}  
  
Frieda: In only 10 minutes? Did he use explosives?  
  
Tarugena: No. He simply killed them one by one. maybe two or three at the same time. But the worst part is.{stops} Princess. Perhaps you should leave before I start.  
  
Vi: I can handle it.  
  
Tarugena: {sighs} Very well. When the victims' bodies where found, they had been repetitively stabbed to death. Their heads were cut off. and large fist-like holes were in their chests. {Vi put her hands to her mouth. Even Tarugena looks uncomfortable as he finishes explaining.} Their hearts.were ripped out and stomped on. {Vi's face turns slightly green. She's both upset and disgusted} We also found the head director's body, decapitated, he also had a long sword through he stomach. Every bone in his body was broken. {He closes his eyes} I can't describe anymore. It's too horrifying.  
  
Vi: {even greener} Thank you for stopping. I can't take it anymore.  
  
Tarugena: I'm sorry.  
  
Frieda: {green too} My God. What a soulless monster. Did he have any help?  
  
Tarugena: {shakes his head} He acted alone. He wasn't an amateur, either. He disabled every light, camera, and door lock. Even that alone would take at least an hour. Unless the director uses his DNA samples to disable them. Size scans, hand scans, even eye scans. He overridden all of them and gained entry.  
  
Frieda: Were there any witnesses?  
  
Tarugena: One. After an interrogation, we learned the assailant had dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. That's all the witness saw. About an hour after, he was found buried in the snow, dead. He was treated the same way the scientists were.  
  
Frieda: I have one last question. What was the motive behind this?  
  
Tarugena: The only thing that was stolen were blueprints for a weapon a mass destruction. Empress, have you ever heard of the Apocalypse Cannon?  
  
Frieda: About 20 years ago. but wasn't the prints burned up because of a huge flaw?  
  
{murmurs are heard among the senators}  
  
Tarugena: For those who don't remember the weapon, it was designed to end wars by destroying an entire continent in a single blast. However it needs a certain amount of energy, no more, no less to work. We couldn't even discover the right energy source for it. So the prints were said to be burned, but rather they was sealed in that facility in case of emergency and we needed to build the weapon. We don't know why they were taken, but as long as the killer is on the loose, the entire world is at danger. I believe that all nations should be on a manhunt to find and apprehend him.  
  
{the guard who got the pizza from Speedy comes in.} Please forgive my intrusion, but lunch has arrived.}  
  
Tarugena: {starts to leave} I'd best go now. I have more matters to take care of. { he leaves out the door} {Scene cuts to outside of the Palace. He's getting into a black limousine. Cuts to inside the car, he has an angry look on his face.} (He can keep the damned blueprints, but the other thing he stole. The jewel that connects the Earth with Demon World. without it, I can't get fighters for the tournament. Dammit! He must be found! I will get that jewel back!) The limousine drives off. Watching from the sky is DarkSide}  
  
DarkSide: Ignorant human. He's understands so little about this jewel. {looks at a deep blue round jewel, it's the size of a walnut} Limitless energy, infinite power. The most vital part of my plan. As for the tournament. I'll bring forth competitors for it. But first. {He creates the portal again and disappears into it.}  
  
{Scene cuts to the streets where C.J. is running from Slasher. Slasher is shooting rounds from a tommy gun.}  
  
C.J.: Where does this guy get his guns? Damn, talk 'bout trigger happy.  
  
Slasher: Come on men! We almost got him. {behind Slasher and co. are a group of police officers sent to stop the mayhem. They are lead by Chief Emi Herchi.}  
  
Emi: {shouting}Attention! You're all under arrest for disturbing the peace. Freeze and surrender peacefully!!!  
  
C.J.: Even the local force are after me! {leaps over a few cars} When it rains, it pours, and while its pouring, it hails!  
  
Mogo: {hanging on to C.J.'s cape, has a dizzy look in his eyes} [dizzy] It ain't doing wonders for me. I'm going be sick.  
  
{scene cuts to the parlor. It's 2:00, so the sign on the door says "Sorry we're on a break. Please come back at 3:00 and order lots of food."} Cuts to inside the living room of the parlor. It's in the back of the restaurant part. Polly is sitting on the couch, Speedy is resting his head on her lap. GB is laying down on the couch across the one Polly and Speedy are in. In between the couches is a coffee table. At one end of the room is a big screen TV that's on the news. At the other end, near the door, is a lone sofa chair.}  
  
GB: Man! What a day and the worst part is.  
  
Speedy: It's only half way done.  
  
GB: At least we get an hour break.  
  
Polly: Maybe we should get you guys some extra help. I'll ask Fran to put a help wanted sign to the door.  
  
Speedy: That's a great idea! That way we don't have to handle 20 deliveries every time we go out.  
  
GB: Yeah. but could possibly handle what we do every. {thinks} Hey! I ran into a guy this morning who looked like a fast runner. And he looked like a good fighter. He had his own sword and armor.  
  
Speedy: Funny. When I was falling outta the sky from the last delivery, and I was helped by a guy with a sword and armor. Blue armor and cape.  
  
GB: Did he have a strange animal with him, long ears and red thingy over it's head?  
  
Speedy: Yeah! And it talked. The guy was being chased by some other guys in black clothes.  
  
GB: He escaped from their van. I don't know if he was kidnapped or arrested. But he was able to outrun it.  
  
Polly: (seems a little far-fetched) Sorry boys. But besides the fact he's being chased around, he'll probably wanna work short hours and high pay. That happens every time we try to hire someone and we just forget about the whole thing.  
  
GB and Speedy: [disappointed] Yeah.  
  
Speedy: He's probably been recaptured. If not, then outta Little Tokyo.  
  
GB: Would have been nice to work a lot less.  
  
Polly: Cheer up. Tomorrow Guido comes home and you'll see. It will get easier for you. As for me. [smiles] I don't gotta worry 'bout deliveries.  
  
GB and Speedy: {groan} Wish I had your job.  
  
{Before Polly can reply, a new bulletin on TV interrupts her. A male alligator reporter is speaking.}  
  
Reporter: A breaking story has developed in downtown Little Tokyo. Palace guards and police are in pursuit of six men who are believed to have been on the run since 7:00. We take you to the scene live. Gina?  
  
{switches over to a side view of C.J. being chased by Slasher and his goons. Behind them are the police. They are on top of the rooftops.}  
  
Gina: {off-camera} Thanks Tom. Well it is hour eight of this dangerous pursuit and just now, the police have joined in to put an end to it.  
  
GB and Speedy: THAT'S THEM!!!  
  
{Slasher pulls out of his pockets two uzzis and starts shooting at C.J.}  
  
C.J.: You're making a huge mistake!!!  
  
Slasher: You're right! I'm not shooting straight enough!!!  
  
C.J.{ Jumps off a roof and onto the ground, Slasher, goons, and the police follow.} Here goes nothing. {Does a huge back flip over the goons and police, lands behind the police and runs the other way.} BYE!!!  
  
Emi: Half you try to catch the group. The rest follow me. {they split up, one half after Slasher, and the other after C.J.}  
  
Gina:{ to the camera crew} You follow the group, you after the loner. {one camera is following Gina, a female deer reporter. She's speaking while running.}  
  
Gina: Well the suspects have split up. Along with the police. However, I will stay on this story for as long as I can. This is good enough to get me the "Reporter of the Year" award.  
  
{C.J. is slowing down until he is right by Emi.}  
  
Emi: Have you decided to give up?  
  
C.J.: Actually. {gets an anime grin.} I was hoping you and I would go get some coffee some time?  
  
Emi: {blushes a little, but shakes it off} Are you insane? You're under arrest! You won't be having coffee for a long time!  
  
C.J.: Damn! Almost had a date!!! {starts running faster until he is ten feet away from the police.}  
  
Mogo: {hanging onto his shoulder plate} What's the matter with you? Trying to get a date at a time like this!  
  
C.J.: What can I say? When a lady chases me, I can't help it.  
  
Mogo: Like she's chasing YOU! She's after me! Ladies love the Mog!  
  
C.J.: [sarcastic] Yeah, right!  
  
{Cuts back to Gina}  
  
Gina: The suspect is still running after a short conversation with Chief Herchi. Who knows when this chase will stop! All I know is, that award is MINE!  
  
{Cuts back to C.J., who is running towards a dead end.}  
  
C.J.: Here I go. {runs faster}  
  
Emi: Ha! Got 'im!  
  
{C.J. veers to the left toward a wall. He jumps and wall jumps off it to the other 2, until he's at the top. Emi stops.}  
  
Emi: {to an officer} Go get that ladder! {points to a ladder, the cop gets it and prompts it up.} Now go to the other side of this building! Wait there! {The cops leave and she climbs up the ladder. She reaches the top of the roof and sees C.J. with his back turned.} Okay buddy! You're under arrest!  
  
C.J.: {turns around and smiles} See ya! {turns around and runs for the edge but stops. Camera pans down to show a group of policemen and Gina with the cameraman waiting for C.J..} Crap!  
  
Gina: {to the camera} It's all come to this people! He's at the edge, police are waiting, Chief Herchi is up there. The pursuit is almost over.  
  
Emi: {cuts back to C.J.} It's over. You have nowhere to go. Surrender and you'll get down safely.  
  
C.J.: It's a shame it has to end.  
  
Emi: [puzzled] What?  
  
C.J.: {smiles} I kinda hoped it would go a little longer, the chase. After you started chasing me, it got more fun.  
  
Mogo: {hiding behind his back} [whispering] What are you talking about? Are you nuts?  
  
C.J.: By the way. I was serious about the coffee. What do ya say? The next time you're off work. {confident smile} Cause ya ain't gonna catch me!.  
  
Emi: [angry] Why you. { runs toward C.J., who jumps over her, landing behind her. She turns and runs towards him again. He jumps over her again. She trips.} EEK!!!  
  
C.J.: Hold on!  
  
{She's loses her balance and slips off the edge. C.J. slides and grabs her hand, while holding on to the edge with the other.}  
  
C.J.: Don't let go!!!  
  
Emi: Look who's talking!  
  
C.J.: Little clumsy there, are ya?  
  
Emi: Just pull me up!!!  
  
{C.J. climbs back to the roof while holding here hand. They are both sitting safely on top it.}  
  
Emi: {breaths slightly} Thanks.  
  
C.J.: No problem. {still holding her hand}  
  
Emi: You can. let go my hand now.  
  
C.J.: {looks at his and her hands} Oops. {lets go} {laughs nervously} Sorry.  
  
Emi: {holding some hand cuffs, tries to cuff C.J.'s hand, but he moves it right away.} Now then, you're under arrest!  
  
C.J.: Is that how you thank someone for saving you're life?  
  
Emi: Hmmp! I don't own you anything. You're a felon and are under arrest for disturbing the peace and evading arrest.  
  
C.J.: The way you work. you must catch a lot of bad guys.  
  
Emi: As a matter of fact. [sadly] You're the only person the police ever caught.  
  
C.J.: What?  
  
Emi: When I was promoted to Chief five months ago, we never even been called out to a situation. The month before, Big Cheese was exiled and crime just vanished in Little Tokyo. Nothing happened for a least six months. I was kinda hoping something would happen, non-violent off course, just something that required us but didn't require innocent people getting hurt. And then you and those other guys come around, and we can finally see some real action. That's why I'm a cop. To help people when they need it. And to stop bad guys.  
  
C.J.: When you were chasing me, you were having fun. {He stands up.} I saw it in your eyes. {Emi blushes a little} You wanted the thrill of catching a bad guy, the fun of the chase. And when it ends. you'll go back to doing nothing. Tell ya what. I'm not giving up, I can't. You want me, you gotta get me fair and square. I promise, I won't hurt anyone. I'm not that way. What do ya say?  
  
Emi: {stops blushing} {smiles} Okay. you can have a twenty second start. {looks up and sees C.J. walking to the opposite edge, where below the cops are waiting.} What are you doing?  
  
C.J.: Making it interesting. {takes a few steps back}  
  
{Cut to Gina}  
  
Gina: Well it's been a while. We don't where the suspect is, or Chief Herchi. Police are waiting.{looks up, eyes bulge out} Oh my gosh!!! {camera pans up, C.J. is in the air, leaping over the police} The suspect is about 40 feet in the air! This is incredible!!! {C.J. is landing about 5 feet away from the cops and starts running again. The police watch with disbelief in their faces.} {to the cameraman} Please tell me you got this shot!!! This is the most unreal most incredible thing I've ever seen in my 3 days of being a reporter!!!  
  
{cuts to Emi, standing by the edge, who is also watching in disbelief.}  
  
Emi: Wow! I don't believe it. {smiles} Can't wait to catch him. I love a challenge. {The walkie-talkie she has in her pocket is receiving a message from Big Al Dente.}  
  
Al: {statically} Chief Herchi. Do you copy?  
  
Emi: Chief Herchi here, Al.  
  
Al: I saw what happened on TV. Are you okay?  
  
Emi: Of course I am! Just a little trouble trying to catch the suspect.  
  
Al: The other officers told me they captured the other suspects.  
  
Emi: So today wasn't a total lost.  
  
Al: Princess Vi demands to speak to them.  
  
Emi: Isn't that a bit harsh?  
  
Al: She's very angry, VERY angry.  
  
Emi: I feel kinda sorry for them. Oh well. Guess I got no choice. Take them in and give them my regards.  
  
Al: That make two of us.  
  
Emi: {giggles} See ya later. {shuts off her walkie-talkie.}  
  
{Scene cuts back to the parlor. On TV, Slasher and his goons are heading to the palace in cuffs.}  
  
Gina: While the other five are being sent to Princess Vi, the other one escaped pursuit and is still out there somewhere. Police have decided to stop the pursuit and will wait until the suspect appears again. Back to you Tom. {Francine turns off the TV.}  
  
GB, Polly, Speedy: HEY!  
  
Fran: Break time's over.  
  
GB: What do ya mean? We still got a half-hour.  
  
Fran: We need to clean up the parlor. No one likes a messy eating environment. That means no customers and no money. {everyone else groans} {shouts} MOVE IT!!!  
  
{cut to the parlor. There's empty cups, plates and left over food everywhere.}  
  
Speedy: [shocked] We clean all this?  
  
Fran: Yes. You clean all this. Get to work. {walks off}  
  
GB: Man! What happened to her. I miss the nice, stingy, Fran.  
  
Polly: She misses Guido. She gets more and more tense every day he's gone.  
  
Speedy: And she punishes us. Like I said, thank God he's coming back tomorrow.  
  
GB: Ditto! {walks off to start cleaning}  
  
Speedy: Whadda mess. This'll take forever.  
  
Polly: Don't be so upset. {giggles} I know what will cheer you up.  
  
Speedy: {faces Polly} I know you do. {closes his eyes and comes closer for a kiss. He doesn't realized the mop Fran put in front of him. He gets closer and then, gives the mop a open mouth kiss. He opens his eyes and sees he's kissing the wet mop. His eyes bulge out. YUK! {sticks out his tongue uses his hands to wipe it}  
  
Fran: {walks by} Do it on your own time Speedy, you got mopping duty.  
  
Polly: {giggles} You sure know how to make a girl laugh. {walks away} Thanks honey.  
  
Speedy: {still has his tongue out} [disappointed] Yeah, no problem. {resumes wiping his tongue}  
  
{cuts to the throne room of the palace, Vi is sitting in the middle chair with Frieda to the left. Slasher is kneeling about 5 feet away from them. Both Frieda and Vi are angry.}  
  
Vi: [angrily] How dare you come into MY city firing guns! Someone could have been hurt!  
  
Slasher: [nervously] Well you see.  
  
Vi: {screaming} SILENCE!!! SEND HIM TO PRISONER ISLAND!!!  
  
Slasher: Wait! Please you must understand! That man I was shooting at is a wanted killer!  
  
Vi: {calming down} Killer?  
  
Slasher: Yes. He alone was responsible for 200 killings at a facility in Antarctica.  
  
Frieda: Are you sure? The killer was said to have red eyes.  
  
Slasher: I was there. He came in and killed all my colleagues. I'm a lieutenant there. The facility is a weapon manufacturer called D.O.O.M. I managed to escape without detection. Rather than tell what happened, I went out looking for the killer. When I found him, I was taking him back to the base, when he broke out and ran loose in the city.  
  
Vi: So you were only trying to catch him again?  
  
Slasher: Yes. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Now that he's loose. all of Little Tokyo is in danger. He may strike again.  
  
Vi: {thinks for a few seconds} Okay. You can continue, in a peaceful manner, your search. With the assistance of the police force. No guns. Got it.  
  
Slasher: Thank you.  
  
Vi: You may leave now.  
  
{Slasher goes out the door. Close up to his face. He sinisterly smiles as he walks out.}  
  
{scene fades out}  
  
{scene fades in. Cops are all over the city looking for C.J. Emi is searching, too.}  
  
Police Officer (Dog): Chief Herchi. We've locked all the gates leading into and out of the city. He won't get out.  
  
Emi: Okay. Continue searching. {The dog walks off screen.} ( So he's the killer after all. Still. he was too nice to be a killer. Well. looks can be deceiving.) {she walks off-screen. After that C.J. is seen peeking his head around a corner.}  
  
C.J.: (Oh man! Now the whole city thinks I'm a killer.) {close up to C.J.} (DAMMIT!) {punches a wall} (I gotta get outta here somehow.)  
  
Mogo: {off-screen} {shouting} Hey C.J.! {walks on screen wearing a brown Dick Tracy hat.. His whole body is under it.} Check out this. {C.J. shushes him}  
  
C.J.: [whispering] Quiet! Don't you realize were at a higher risk of getting caught! The whole police force is looking for us, along with Slasher!  
  
Mogo: [same] Sorry. But check out this cool hat I found!  
  
C.J.: [same] Where did you get that?  
  
Mogo: [same] Over there. {points off-screen. Cuts to a brown box of old clothes for recycling. Cuts back to C.J.}  
  
C.J.: {thinks} Hmm.  
  
{cuts to the outside of the parlor. A close up of the Pizza Cat sign.}  
  
C.J.: {off-screen} The Samurai Pizza Cats. Best pizza in Little Tokyo. The most crowded spot , too. {Cut to C.J. He's wearing the Dick Tracy hat, along with a brown overcoat and a red scarf covering his mouth.}  
  
Mogo: {from inside the coat} [muffled] And our new hiding spot!  
  
C.J.: [whispering] Quiet! Don't speak! I know it's hard for you, but SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Sorry.  
  
{cut to inside the parlor. C.J. enters the front door.}  
  
C.J.: Perfect! {sees how crowded it is} They'll never find us here.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Can we get a bite to eat?  
  
C.J.: Shut up! And yes, we can. {walks to the counter where Polly is standing behind it.}  
  
Polly: {to C.J.} {smiles} Welcome to Pizza Cats. What would you like today?  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Order something good!  
  
Polly: Excuse me sir?  
  
C.J.: Oh sorry! Just talking to MYSELF. I'll have a large pizza with everything ya got on it!  
  
Mogo: [muffled] No onions!  
  
Polly: What was that, sir?  
  
C.J.: I said extra onions.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] [angrily] WHAT?  
  
Polly: Coming right up! One large with everything on it. Extra onions. {turns around} HEY FRAN!  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Extra onions?  
  
C.J.: I like onions on a pizza.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] [angrily] I DON'T!!!  
  
C.J.: Tell it to someone who cares. Ouch! {looking inside coat} Stop kicking me!  
  
Polly: {walks back} Is something wrong?  
  
C.J.: Huh? Nothing's wrong. Just an annoying itch. The best way to handle it. {makes a fist} is to hit just hard enough. {punches his chest.} OW!  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Missed.  
  
C.J.: There. it stopped.  
  
Polly: {looks at him strangely} Okay. Would you like anything to drink?  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Cherry soda would be nice.  
  
C.J.: Make it orange.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Cherry.  
  
C.J.: Orange.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Cherry.  
  
C.J.: Orange.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] [sternly] Cherry.  
  
C.J.: [annoyed] Orange!  
  
Polly: [puzzled] uhh. Sir. Is something wrong. Your coat is talking.  
  
C.J.: Huh? Oh! I. have you fooled!  
  
Polly: ???  
  
C.J.: You see, I'm a ventriloquist and I was seeing if I could fool you. Here's the dummy I use.  
  
{pulls out of his coat Mogo by the red fur ball., who has his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed.}  
  
Mogo: Jerk.  
  
Polly: {looks at Mogo} What is it?  
  
C.J.: Annoying.  
  
Mogo: I can be a ventriloquist. But I'm not stupid enough! He's perfect for the job.  
  
Polly: {giggles} You're pretty good.  
  
C.J.: Yeah. It's not hard to make him speak. It's getting him to shut up that's hard.  
  
Mogo: Get him a glass of water! Maybe he'll stop speaking!  
  
Polly: {giggles} You two make a great team.  
  
C.J.: Well I gotta get rid of this ratty old thing.  
  
Mogo: [angrily] grrrrrrrr.  
  
Polly: How much?  
  
C.J.: Free! But you gotta take him! Right away!  
  
Mogo: He's just kidding. I'm the brains of this operation. Without me, he'd run around, being chased around by the police for mur. {C.J. squeezes the red fur ball} OW!  
  
C.J.: Anyway. {put Mogo back in his coat.} How soon will my pizza be done?  
  
Polly: In a few minutes. Have a seat and our waiter be right there.  
  
C.J.: Thanks! {goes to find a seat. Finds one and sits down.}  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Nice trick! Me a dummy. Ha!  
  
C.J.: You are! Now shut up!  
  
{minutes pass and Speedy walks up to C.J.'s table with his food.}  
  
Speedy: Okay! One Large with everything. Extra onions. That'll be $15.99.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] $15.99! That's an insult!  
  
Speedy: [puzzled] Huh?  
  
C.J.: Uh! Nothing! Here ya go. {hands Speedy the money.} Thanks!  
  
Speedy: Uh. yeah. {walks off still puzzled.} (Sounds like the little. whatever it was I saw this morning.)  
  
C.J.: Mmm. I'm starving.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] For that price, it better be the best pizza I ever have! {leaps out of C.J.'s coat.}  
  
C.J.: HEY!  
  
{Mogo grabs a slice of pizza and leaps back into C.J.'s coat.}  
  
Mogo: [muffled] {chomp!} They got lucky!  
  
C.J.: [annoyed] Yeah, but the next time you try a stunt like that, we won't!  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Even the onions are good.  
  
C.J.: Shut up! {grabs his drink. As he brings it closer to his mouth, Mogo pops his head out of the coat and takes a large slurp of the drink.} HEY! {Mogo stops, and pops back into the coat.}  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Still say we should've gotten cherry.  
  
C.J.: {shakes his drink and hears the sound of rattling ice. Lifts the lid and looks inside.} You didn't leave me a drop! Greedy little.  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Shhhhhhhh. You don't want anyone to hear us do ya?  
  
C.J.: {groans}  
  
Mogo: [muffled] Gimme another slice!  
  
{cut to outside the parlor, where up in the sky is DarkSide.}  
  
DarkSide: It's all going as I planned. Soon that guardian and the Pizza Cats will become a team. And after that. the entire world will meet its doom. {does his vanishing trick and leaves the scene.}  
  
DarkSide: {off-screen} It's all a matter of time.  
  
{scene cuts to the inside of the parlor. C.J., who has finished his meal is still sitting in the same spot reading a book. The books title is "The Teeth of the Tiger," written by Tom Clancy. The time is 9:45, most of the restaurant is empty. Very few customers are left. Polly, GB, and Speedy are sitting at the counter and staring at C.J. with puzzled look on their faces.}  
  
Polly: He's been there all day. When he finished his meal, he pulled out that book and started reading it.  
  
Speedy: Must really be into it.  
  
GB: Good thing. I was thinking of checking out that book.  
  
{cut back to C.J.}  
  
Mogo: [muffled] C.J.? I gotta use the bathroom.  
  
C.J.: {takes his eyes out of the book} Huh? Oh. Okay. {gets up and heads to the men's room. Cut to inside the room.} Okay. The coast's clear.  
  
{Mogo leaps out of C.J.'s coat and heads for a stall. He closes the door.}  
  
Mogo: What time is it?  
  
C.J.: Fifteen minutes to ten. The parlor's closing soon.  
  
Mogo: Whadda we do then?  
  
C.J.: I guess we find a way outta the city.  
  
Mogo: But all the gates are closed. There is no way out. You heard the police.  
  
C.J.: {starts reading his book again} Yeah.  
  
Mogo: {flushes the toilet, and walks out of the stall. Heads to the sink to wash his paws.} We're stuck he. {looks at C.J.} Man, you're hooked on that book.  
  
C.J.: One of my favorite writers. Read almost all of 'em. Reading takes my mind off all that's been happening. I'm about halfway done.  
  
Mogo: At least you can relax. {looks in the mirror and frowns} I really wanna go home. I miss my family, my friends.  
  
C.J.: {puts the book back in his coat pocket.} Don't worry, Mogo. I'll make sure you get home. That's a promise!  
  
Mogo: {half-smiles} Thanks, C.J. You're a true friend.  
  
C.J.: C'mon! Lets go. {Mogo leaps back into C.J.'s coat and they leave the washroom.}  
  
{C.J. looks at the clock. It's now 9:47. He walks back to his seat and starts reading again. As he sits, a cold feeling surrounds him.. Like something evil is coming.}  
  
Mogo: [muffled] You okay?  
  
C.J.: {shivering} It suddenly go really cold. {after a few seconds, the feeling is gone.} Just a chill, I guess.  
  
{cuts to the streets of Little Tokyo. The entire area is deserted, no one is around. Four streetlights light up a small area. A dark portal opens up on the ground under the lights. The hole is black and dark purple. Small particles of dark light surrounds it. In the middle of the portal, a black, clawed hand rises out. As it rises, a sinister black, bladed arm is connected to it. It keeps rising until a full form is out of the portal. The portal disappears as if it was never there but the black from stays. The creature had a spikes on its back and clawed hands and feet. Out of it's mouth is a set a razor sharp fangs. The creature is an ogre with white hair. His eyes are pale purple. The creature is a demon from the Home of Evil, The Demon World.}  
  
Demon: Such a big city. What to destroy first? {laughs evilly. As he laughs, the scene fades out to black, showing only his purple eyes.}  
  
}}commercial break{{  
  
Quik Profile: Name: Slasher Age: 50 Weapon: Guns Likes: Guns Hates: Talking things out.  
  
{fades in to outside the parlor. The clocks strikes ten. Cuts to inside.}  
  
Polly: {to a leaving customer} Thank you for eating at Pizza Cats.  
  
GB: {same} See ya later.  
  
Speedy: {same} Have a safe night.  
  
{C.J. gets up and heads for the door. He's the last one to leave. Cut to outside, C.J. runs into a dark alley to avoid detection of the police.}  
  
C.J.: (I need a new plan.)  
  
{cut to inside where Speedy, GB, and Polly are sitting at a table.}  
  
Speedy: {sighs} Another day done.  
  
GB: Thank God. {gets up} Now if you'll excuse me, Carla's waitin' for me. {walks to the door. Francine quickly stands in front of it.}  
  
Fran: Goin' somewhere?  
  
GB: Um. I was going.  
  
Fran: You're staying another hour for being late. {points to the tables} Get cleaning.  
  
GB: {turns around} Ugh. {cut to the tables. There is trash everywhere.} It's even worst than this afternoon.  
  
Fran: Well. make as clean as you did that afternoon. {to Polly and Speedy} That's goes for you two as well.  
  
{every else groans and starts cleaning. Cut to outside in the alley C.J.'s in.}  
  
C.J.: {yawns} I'm tired. Maybe a little rest won't be so bad. Huh, Mogo? Mogo? {pulls Mogo out of his coat by the red fur ball. He has his eyes closed.}  
  
Mogo: Ku.po. Ku.po. Ku.po. {he's fast asleep. NOTE: "Kupo" is what moogles say when they are happy or excited. They also slowly say it in their sleep.}  
  
C.J.: {yawns} Must be tired too. {puts Mogo softly on the ground. C.J. leans against a wall and slides down until he is sitting. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. A loud crash is heard. CRASH! He snaps awake.} What was that? {he looks to the side and sees two garbage cans turned over, spilling garbage around them.} What ever did that is close by. {he gets up and walks away from the camera. Cuts to the corner. C.J. walks toward the camera and is looking every direction. Behind him a shadow runs into the alley. CRASH! The shadow trips over the cans. C.J. turns around quickly and sees the foot of the shadow. The shadow gets up and keeps walking into the alley. C.J. follows silently.} (What is that thing) {cuts to the front of the parlor where the shadow is watching the lit restaurant and the Cats who are cleaning.}  
  
}}Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts starts playing{{  
  
Shadow: So these are the mortals he told he to watch. {He opens his purple eyes. It's the demon from before.} What does these fools have to do with me? {looks to the alley and sees C.J., who quickly ducks behind the wall.} Better get this over with. He walks up to the door and forms a blade on his arm} Prepare to die. {just then, C.J. rushes toward him from the empty alley. He spears the demon and they both go a long distance away from the parlor.}  
  
{cut to Speedy who's walking toward the front door.}  
  
Fran: {annoyed} I just where do YOU think you're going?  
  
Speedy: I though I heard something.  
  
Fran: Don't give any of that! Get back to cleaning! NOW!  
  
Speedy: {gulps} Okay.  
  
{cut back outside where C.J. and the demon are preparing to fight. The demon is 2 inches taller than C.J.}  
  
C.J.: The pizzeria not open 'til 7:00, pal. If you wanna fight someone, I'm standin' right here.  
  
{the demon starts running away, C.J. chases after him. They keep running until they reach a dead end. The Demon stops running and turns around, showing C.J. it's ugly face.}  
  
C.J.: The hell are you supposed to be? Halloween reject?  
  
Demon: I'm many things. Hunter, Assassin, executioner.  
  
C.J.: {interrupts} Really? I thought you were just ugly.  
  
Demon: You can call me Org, the Demon Ogre of Power.  
  
C.J.: No kiddin? Guess that makes me C.J., the Demon Ogre Ass-kicker.  
  
Org: {growls angrily} Prepare to die! {charges toward C.J., who punches Org's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.} [breathless] ACK! You lucky bastard.  
  
C.J.: {laughs} Is that the best you can do? {Org jumps to his feet and deliveries a strong hook that hits C.J.'s left check. C.J. face turns right and drops of saliva fly out of his mouth. Org then does a powerful jab and hits C.J. square in the face. C.J. takes a few steps back.} Ouch! {Org lets out a loud battle cry and jumps towards C.J. ready to strike with more powerful punches. C.J. clenches his right hand into a fist and covers the left side of it with his other hand. His hand glows grey with energy.} grrrrrrrr. SPEED FIST!!! { He does quick jabs that hit Org face. Around the 6 constitutive jabs, the screen freeze's while Org's nose is being punched by C.J.'s jab. Below the screen in a black rectangle and white letters is :SPEED FIST."  
  
/Speed fist: A powerful move where C.J. will punch an opponent relatively with lightning fast blows until the energy gathered is gone.\  
  
{Screen turns back to normal and C.J. continues punching Org. After the 12th punch he does a strong uppercut to close the move. Org goes flying back and crashes on the ground.}  
  
C.J.: Did you keep count of that? {Org gets up. Close up to his face. It's swollen and bruised. He has an angry look on his face.} That's an improvement for you!!! {laughs}  
  
Org: {uses his hands to rub his face. When he's done, his face is completed healed.} You little TWIT!!! {unleashes his arm blades. Dashes toward C.J. again, waving his blades around. C.J. jumps into the air and over Org, who only slices off a little of C.J.'s cape. Turns around and runs toward him again. He attempts to slash C.J.'s face. C.J. barely ducks out of the way but still ends up getting a small scratch on his left cheek.} Let's see how cocky you are when I take your whole head off!!! {tries to slash again but gets C.J.'s fist in his face. He stumbles backwards and falls on the ground again. He gets up and sees C.J. about 10 feet away.}  
  
C.J.: Sorry pal! I got things to do! SEE YA!!! {runs away}  
  
}}Music stops playing{{  
  
Org: grrrrrrrr. Damn that idiot! Running from a fight! {gets up to go after C.J. but stops and remembers something.} Never mind. I must get my army ready for battle. I'll kill him along with the city. {walks off-screen.}  
  
{Cut to inside the parlor. The place is completely clean. GB is wiping down the last table.}  
  
GB: phew. All done. {he looks at the clock. It says 10:20.} (Since the cleaning's done. maybe I'll) {heads for the door. But it's blocked by Francine.}  
  
Fran: Leaving early?  
  
GB: [annoyed] C'mon Francine! I've been working all day! I'm tired! I wanna go home! Can't you see the cleaning's finished?  
  
Fran: {looks at the place.} Fine. You can go. {moves out of the way.} Since you finished cleaning, you can go now. No need to be melodramatic.  
  
GB: uhh. {nervous chuckle} Well see you guys tomorrow. {walks out the door.}  
  
Speedy: Later GB!  
  
Polly: Bye!  
  
Fran: I suppose you two are done cleaning as well.  
  
Speedy: Yeah.  
  
Fran: Fine. {heads to the back of the parlor and goes up some stairs. These lead to the bedrooms.}  
  
Polly: She's never been so grouchy before. Not even when.  
  
Speedy: Bucky broke up with here. Now that she's with Guido, every time he's away, she's unhappy.  
  
Polly: (Kinda like me with Speedy. I can't stand being without him.) She'll be fine. {yawns} I'm going to bed. You comin'?  
  
Speedy: Let me just lock up everything. I'll be up in a little. {He and Polly share a passionate kiss with each other.} I love you, Mrs. Cerviche.  
  
Polly: I love you, Mr. Cerviche.  
  
{She goes upstairs. Speedy walks over to the front doors and locks it. He put the shades down on the windows. He head to the back and locks that door. Finally he goes upstairs and turns off the parlor's lights.}  
  
{Meanwhile outside the Parlor}  
  
C.J.: Ha ha! Whadda idiot. That stinkin' ogre thought he could slice me up. {feels the cut he has on his cheek.} Came pretty close though. Gotta work on my timin'. {walks pass the parlor to the dark alley he left Mogo. When he gets there, Mogo is gone.} What the! Where is he? {Because it's so quiet, he can hear slight grunts somewhere.} Is that Mogo? From. [panicky] Behind the restaurant! {runs to the backdoor of the restaurant. Camera cuts to Mogo, who has his tiny paw in a keyhole. C.J. is behind him. [annoyed] The hell are ya doin'!  
  
Mogo: YIPE! {turns around} Oh! It's you. Good thing. Could use a little help. {he's moving his paw around in the keyhole.}  
  
C.J.: With what?  
  
Mogo: Pickin' this lock! Ya see, if we hide in here, we get a nice place to sleep, food, and we'll avoid the police.  
  
C.J.: In case ya didn't notice, this house has people in it. Only an idiot breaks into a house full of people. {hears a slight click.} What's that?  
  
Mogo: {pulls his paw out.} Got it! {turns the doorknob. The door opens. He runs in.}  
  
C.J.: Hey! {realizes he's yelling.} [whispers] Hey. Get back here. {quietly walks in.}  
  
{Camera cuts to the dark parlor. C.J. is still sneaking around.}  
  
C.J.: [whispering] Mogo. Mogo. Where are ya? You're gonna get us arrested. {walks into the kitchen. See the refrigerator wide open. Someone is raiding food behind the door.} Mogo. What are ya doing. {looks over the door.} We need to get. {Sees Francine in a green nightgown and green slippers behind the door.} outta.here. {Fran looks at him, but says nothing.} Uhh. {nervous laugh and grin.} Would you believe this is a huge mistake?  
  
{cut to outside the parlor}  
  
Fran: {from inside} [screams] BURGLAR!!! {cut backs to inside the parlor. Fran is hiding behind the door, with a scared look on her face.} HELP! A BURGLAR!!!  
  
C.J.: Uhh. {acts innocent} Burglar? Where? {looks around for the "burglar" until a frying hits him in the face.} [in pain] O-o-o-ow.  
  
{Fran is standing in front of him holding a frying pan. She's still scared.}  
  
Fran: [scared] Help! Someone help me!!! {hits C.J. 5 more times.}  
  
C.J.: [in pain] Help you? Someone help me. {gets hit 3 mores times. He starts to run toward the backdoor. But Fran chases after him. She jumps on his back and hits him repetitively in the back of the head. Every time he gets hit, he says ow.} [in pain] Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! {Finally he gets her off his back and he heads for the door. He trips when he runs out and lands face first on the ground. When he lifts his head up he's see Mogo in front of him.} Mogo! You didn't go in the house?  
  
Mogo: Sure I did. But I came right back out. Only an idiot breaks into a house full of people.  
  
C.J.; {rubbing the back of his head.} Sounds. familiar. I can swear I heard it. somewhere.  
  
Fran: {front inside} [screaming] POLLY!!! SPEEDY!!! HELP!!!  
  
C.J.: {Springs to his feet.} Damn! If she's callin' reinforcements, I'm gettin' the HELL outta Dodge!!! {runs around to the front.}  
  
Mogo: Hey! Wait for me!!! {follows C.J.} By the way. Where's Dodge?  
  
{cuts inside the parlor. The lights come on and Speedy and Polly run downstairs. Speedy's wearing a white robe and slippers. Polly has on a pink nightgown and bunny slippers. They both don't have their helmets on. Fran is sitting on the table, clutching the frying pan in her hands, breathing quickly.}  
  
Polly: Fran! Are you okay?  
  
Fran: Yeah. I'm okay. Thankfully that burglar didn't get any money. I protected myself. {holds up the dented, cracked and bent up frying pan.}  
  
Speedy: {winces} That must've hurt! At least it's over.  
  
Fran: Yeah. {narrows eyes at Speedy.} [coldly] But it probably wouldn't happened if SOMEONE had locked the backdoor.  
  
Speedy: ??? {before he can reply, Fran hits Speedy in the head so hard with the pan that it breaks off the handle.} [in pain] owwww.  
  
Fran: [angry and shouting] YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR!!! {heads gets big} IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LIFE WAS IN DANGER JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO A SIMPLE JOB!!!  
  
Speedy: But I remember locking it.  
  
Fran: SHUT UP!!! {room rumbles} HOW DID HE GET IN THEN?!?!?!?  
  
Polly: {cuts to the backdoor. Polly is standing by the door inspecting it. She tries to lock the door, but it doesn't work.} This lock is broken. Someone picked it. But who can pick a lock this small?  
  
{cut to the front of the Parlor. Org and 4 other demons who are completely green and look like the lizard men from Soul Caliber 2. They are armed with swords and shields.}  
  
Org: Okay. when I give the word. attack them. Leave no survivors. {gets in a battle stance.} Ready. {the lizard men go into their stances.} ATTA. {sees C.J. running from the side.}  
  
Org and C.J.: You again!?  
  
C.J.: Heh. Looks like I get to finish the job.  
  
Org: No way! You're out numbered 4 to 1. Give up!  
  
C.J.: Give.up? Oh crap! That doesn't exist to me. And I DON'T believe in letting creeps like you run wild in the streets. So. {pulls out his sword.} I'm gonna see to it you do a lot less walkin'. Heh-heh-heh.  
  
Org: grrrrr. 2 of you go after him. As for the others, ATTACK!!!  
  
}}Battle Theme from FF4 starts playing{{  
  
{2 lizard men charge after C.J. while two other go for the Pizza Cats.}  
  
C.J.: Come and get me. {watches as the lizards disappear.} What?!?! {they appear behind him ready to slash his head. He ducks in time and slams one in the chin with the hilt of his sword. He then delivers a head butt to the other. The walk back in pain.} Hope it hurts! {runs to go after the other two.}  
  
{the other 2 break open the door and charges for the cats sitting on the chairs. Fran screams will Polly and Speedy get up and into battle stances. Before the lizards can get to them, they stop when they hear C.J.'s voice.}  
  
C.J.: [fake Mexican voice] Heeeeeeeere le-zard le-zard le-zard. [normal] Time to skin ya alive! {runs toward them at a fast speed. The lizards try to hit C.J., but he blocks all their attacks with his own sword. CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! They try hard to slash him, but C.J. gets the first move a cuts one in the chest. Black blood comes running out of the wound. The other lizard pushes C.J. out the door and now he's surrounded by the 4 lizards and Org.} Oops.  
  
Org: This time I'll. {interrupted by a loud chomp!} [screams] AHHHHHH!!! {lifts his hand. Mogo is biting it. He's hanging on, snarling and growling.} GET IT OFF ME!!! {C.J. rushes toward him and does a strong jab and knocks Org down.}  
  
{Mogo lets go and jumps on C.J.'s shoulder. C.J. starts running away, and the lizards chase after him. Org jumps to his feet and runs after him, too. Cuts to inside the parlor.}  
  
Polly: What were those things?  
  
Speedy: That was the guy from this morning. We gotta go after them! C'mon girls! SUIT UP!!!  
  
{cuts to the City Square, where C.J. is trying to hold off the Lizards. He slashes around and blocks attacks. Mogo is hiding behind his back.}  
  
Mogo: What is with you and the whole world? Does every one want you dead?  
  
C.J.: {while fighting} You tell me! {ducks, dodges and rolls around to avoid the merciless attacks.} I'm a little busy!!! {just as the sword of a lizard is about to stab him, a familiar voice rings out from nowhere.}  
  
}}Music Stops{{  
  
Speedy: {from nowhere} Ya mind keepin' it down fellas? People are trying to sleep. But we're up and at 'em!  
  
Org: Who's there?!? Show yourself!!!  
  
}}Opening Theme from Scheherazade starts playing{{  
  
{cut to the rooftop of a house. A spot light hits Francine. She's in her green battle armor. She's twirling her extended snake sword in the air.}  
  
Fran: You should really say "please." {her whip goes back into the sword and she holds it in front of her face.} Then maybe we won't have to be so rough!  
  
{cut to Polly. Spot light hits her.}  
  
Polly: {finishes playing her flute.} Now that you got our attention, we gotta show you some tough. {blows a kiss.} love!  
  
{cut to Speedy. Spotlight hits him.}  
  
Speedy: {gets up from kneeling} Before you come into our town, expect a fight from.  
  
{Polly and Fran stand next to him on both sides.}  
  
All: The Pizza Cats!  
  
{cut to Org with an angry and desperate look on his face.}  
  
Org: Ah, damn! Get them, too!!!  
  
}}Battle Theme from FF4 plays again{{  
  
{the four lizards rush to the Pizza Cats, who are also rushing toward the lizards. Speedy punches a lizard in the gut. Polly scratches one in the face. Fran sweeps kick one and doesn't notice one is coming behind her. She turns around and backs up a it comes closer to her. C.J. rushes and drops kicks it just when it's about to slash her. C.J. lands on his feet.}  
  
C.J.: {to the lizard} What's wrong? Show me what you got. {the lizard gets up and rushes toward C.J. He prepares for the Speed Fist. When it gets close up enough.}  
  
C.J.: SPEED FIST!!! {C.J. hits the lizard in the stomach about 8 times. Fran extends her sword and tangles the lizard on the neck. She pulls and the lizard falls back.} Awesome!!! {Fran smiles and looses the whip. C.J. grabs the lizard by the legs and monkey tosses him into the wall behind him. CRASH! The lizard hits the wall and leaves an imprint.}  
  
{Back to Polly and Speedy, who are back to back and sword dueling with two lizards. They block all the attacks until Polly's sword is knocked out of her hands. Fran quickly hits the lizard Polly was fighting in the back with her whip. It turns around and Fran hits it again in the face, knocking it out. Speedy locks swords with the lizard and pushes it back. He tries a jump slash but the lizard blocks it with his shield. Speedy lands on his feet and stabs his sword the lizard's stomach. It lets out a loud roar as the sword goes into him.}  
  
Speedy: Ya shouldn't have made me done that. {he pulls out his sword and punches the demon in the face. It falls on the ground. It then lays flat and appears dead. It slowly burns away, and is not seen anymore.} What?  
  
{meanwhile, Org opens up a portal in the ground and 7 more lizard men come out to fight.}  
  
C.J.: DAMMIT! {he's sword dueling with one of the new ones. He leaps over it and stabs it in the back. It burns away as well. C.J. just stands there, sword in hand.} What's with these things?  
  
{Polly is cornered by 3 lizards. She prepares for the Passion Paws Attack.}  
  
Polly: Come a little closer. {the lizards are pulled in closer. Close up of her hand. She meows loudly and lets out her claws. The screen goes black and 3 scratch marks appear. The screen goes back to normal and the lizards are on the ground, clutching their blood covered faces. They burn away. Polly looks at her claws. They are covered with black blood.} Eww. that's gross.  
  
{cut to Speedy, who's going after Org. He engages in a sword on arm blade duel with him. The block each other moves, but Org hits Speedy with a blade hard in the chest.}  
  
Speedy: YEOW! {the blade slashes through his armor and blood rushes from the large wound. He gets his guard back and continues dueling.}  
  
{cut to Fran and C.J., who are surrounded by 4 lizards right in the middle of the battle field.}  
  
Fran: What do we do now?  
  
C.J.: I got an idea! [nervously] But I need your legs.  
  
Fran: [sternly] Excuse me?  
  
{cut to Polly sword dueling with a lizard. She's getting tired. Back to C.J.}  
  
C.J.: [shouting] READY!  
  
Fran: YEAH!  
  
{C.J. swings Fran around by the legs, while she holds her extended sword out. They slash all 4 of the lizards, making them burn up. Mogo, still hiding behind C.J., is flung out.}  
  
Mogo: [yelling] WHOA!!!  
  
{cut to Polly. She's about to be slashed by the lizard. Mogo, hits the lizard in the head, knocking him away from Polly. She catches Mogo in her hands.}  
  
Polly: {look at Mogo.} Huh? But you were that dummy.  
  
Mogo: {smiles} Nice catch!  
  
Polly: uhh.{slightly smiles} no problem.  
  
{The lizard is in front of Polly again. Before he can do anything, Fran hits him in the head with her whip and slices it in half. The lizard burns away. Polly looks at Fran.}  
  
Polly: Not bad for a first battle.  
  
Fran: Thanks. This is harder than it looks.  
  
Polly: Actually. {scene cuts to C.J. dueling with the last lizard.} These guys are a lot harder than the Ninja Crows. And a lot more violent.  
  
{C.J. dodges many slashes and he counters the last one with a vertical slash that slices the whole demon in half. It burns away and there is no more.}  
  
C.J.: Yeah! No more of those freaks! Except.  
  
{cuts to Speedy and Org dueling. They are still blocking each other's moves. Their swords clash rapidly.}  
  
Org: Prepare to die, feline!  
  
Speedy: I don't think so! {he slashes off half of Org left arm.}  
  
Org: Argh! {looks down on the ground where his arm is. He tries to pick it up, but it burns away before he can. Looks at Speedy.} Bastard! I'll rip your head off!  
  
Polly: {off screen} Don't speak to my husband that way!  
  
{camera pans to Polly, who is holding Mogo in her hands, Fran, and C.J. who are standing behind Speedy.}  
  
C.J.: Now who's out numbered 4 to 1!!!  
  
}}Music Stops{{  
  
{they all step closer to Org, who takes a step back. The street begins to shake violently.}  
  
Fran: [voice vibrating] W-w-w-w-what's t-t-t-t-that?  
  
{cut to Org. A huge 30 foot dragon lands behind him. The dragon is dark green but it appears to rotting away. Some of it's scales are hanging right off it's body. Even the two horns on his head are broken.}  
  
Polly: What kind of dragon is that?  
  
Speedy: Is it a zombie?  
  
C.J.: I don't care what it is. It's goin' down!  
  
Org: Alright dragon! ATTACK!!! {the dragon lets out a huge roar. It then lowers it head to Org with it's mouth open. Org turns around and faces it.} WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! NOT ME!!! {with a powerful snap, it closes it's mouth with Org in it. It rises it's head up and roars again.}  
  
Fran: It ate him.  
  
}}Boss Theme from Breath of Fire 3 starts playing{{  
  
C.J.: That was the appetizer. We're the main course! {the dragon starts running toward C.J. and Fran. They manage to get out of the way in time. After it passes them, it's rotting tail hit's C.J. hard and knocks him into a wall.} [in pain] Damn!  
  
{Polly jumps up to the dragon, claws ready. Before she can make it, the dragon starts flying in the air. Polly misses and lands on her feet. The dragon then blows a fire ball from its mouth. It speeds toward Polly, but Speedy knocks her out of the way and takes the blow.}  
  
Speedy: {it hits his arm.} AHH! {his arm catches on fire. He shakes it off, and tries to jump high enough to attack. He's able to slash at the dragon's face with his sword. The dragon roars in pain. Speedy lands, and jumps again, this time slashing the dragon's stomach, It roars again and dives down toward the Speedy while still in the air. Speedy is hit in the back. He flies about 15 feet forward and lands face first on the ground. The dragon is now flying toward the now recovered C.J., who is holding his sword in a baseball batter stance.}  
  
C.J.: Number 1 Julius is at the plate! {the dragon fires a fire ball at him.} Here's the pitch. He swings! {he slashes the fire ball, making it vanish.} It's outta here!!! {the dragon flies closer. C.J. jumps over it and lands on top of it.} As for the pitcher. {he drives his sword into the dragon's neck. It roars in pain. The dragon collapses to the ground and closes it's blood shut eyes.} C.J. wins!!! 1-0!!! Whadda game!!! {the dragon opens it's eyes and flies into the air.} WHOA!!! {C.J. grabs his sword and falls of its back. He lands on his feet. The dragon then dives down toward C.J. with it's mouth wide open. C.J. prepares to attack. When the dragon is close enough, Polly jumps from the side of the screen and slashes the dragon right in the face with her sword. It roars in pain. Fran then whips the dragon in the neck, causes it to bleed. C.J. jumps out of the way, as the dragon hits it's face on the hard cement.} Thanks!!! {cuts to Speedy who is preparing for the Cat's Eye Slash.} This'll be good!  
  
Speedy: Time to put a stop to this creep. {goes into his Cat's Eye Slash sequence. When he fires the energy, it slices off both of the dragon's wings, disabling him from flying.} You've been grounded!  
  
{Polly and Fran both attack the dragon with slashes on the neck. While C.J. gather's energy into his sword. It glows grey with and energy.}  
  
C.J. ILLUSION STAB!!! {he stabs the dragon in the face with his sword at an incredible speed. At the 8 stab, the screen freezes and begin to explain the move.}  
  
/ Illusion Stab: C.J. stabs an enemy rapidly. Like the Speed Fist, when he runs out of energy, it stops.\  
  
{C.J. stabs 6 more times then stops. The dragon blows fire but C.J. moves out of the way.}  
  
C.J.: I didn't think it have to come to this. But I'll give it a try. {his whole body glows grey with energy. He hold his sword in front of his face. It too glows grey.} SON-IC-BLADE!!! {he points his sword out toward the dragon. He starts running very fast toward it. His sword goes into the dragon's face. The screen freezes.}  
  
/ Sonic Blade: C.J. runs right through an enemy and severely damages that enemy. Very powerful, but also uses a lot of energy.\  
  
{C.J. continues running right trough the dragon, diving deeper trough it. When he finally runs completely through the dragon, it slowly starts burning up. It lifts it head in and lets out a roar before the skin completely burns off. After a few minutes, the only thing left is the skeleton of the dragon, which turns to dust and gets blow away. Cut to C.J. He smiles and spins his sword around in one hand and puts it in it's holder.}  
  
}}Music Stop{{  
  
C.J.: [yelling victoriously} YEAAH!!!  
  
Speedy: {amazed} Whoa. Whadda move.  
  
Polly: {same} Yeah. Think we can learn it?  
  
Mogo: {leaps out of Polly's hands and onto C.J.'s shoulder.} That was cool! You just. and then you. whoosh!. you went right. then you. Did I mention it was cool?  
  
Fran: {looks at C.J.} Wait a minute. [yells] You're that burglar!!!  
  
Polly: You mean ventriloquist.  
  
Speedy: You're the guy who was on the news.  
  
C.J.: uhh. {calm} Okay. {walks up to the 3 cats.} I'm not a ventriloquist. or a burglar. If I was on the news. then that's all I can say.  
  
Polly: You're a wanted man, aren't you.  
  
C.J.: {spits on the ground} Yeah. Mass killing. {after hearing this, the 3 cats go into a shocked expression.} But wait! I didn't commit those crimes. Someone framed me. I don't know who. {clenches his fist.} But I'm screwed because of it.  
  
Fran: Why did you sneak into our parlor?  
  
Mogo: uhh. well. I kinda picked your lock and ran in. He was just trying to stop me from making a mistake.  
  
C.J.: But still. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused tonight.  
  
Speedy: It's not your fault. You saved us back at the parlor, too.  
  
C.J.: You guys saved me when I was surrounded. And we were all able to get rid of those lizards. {laughs} I guess we were a little too loud. I'm surprised their aren't any citizens telling me to shut the hell up!  
  
Polly: Actually. when danger strikes. the people stay in there homes.  
  
Speedy: And they go right back to sleep. This city is pretty famous for having bad things happen.  
  
Fran: And they always stop it. Me. I just finished training, so this is my first real fight ever.  
  
C.J.: This seemed like a quiet town.  
  
Polly: With all the dangerous people reformed or exiled it is quiet.  
  
Speedy: Haven't had a good fight in a long time.  
  
C.J.: Well what ever those things were, you don't need to worry about them anymore. I doubt they'll come back.  
  
Voice: {off-screen} On the contrary. You'll be seeing more of them, sooner or later.  
  
}}Evil Theme from Secret of Mana 2 starts playing{{  
  
{the cats and C.J. looks at where the voice is coming from. Cut to the owner of the voice, who looks exactly like C.J., except for red eyes. He is floating in the air, looking down at them.}  
  
C.J.: {real} The hell is that?!?  
  
C.J.: {fake} You're eyes are not playing tricks on you, human! {gets surrounded by black smoke. He transforms into DarkSide.}  
  
Speedy: Who are you?  
  
DarkSide: I'm the cause of all this. Those demons, that dragon. My name is DarkSide. And I am far more superior than all of you combined. That include those fools, Anchovy and Bad Bird. But wait. he lost his spine, and now he's Good Bird.  
  
Speedy: [angrily] What'd you call our friends?!?  
  
DarkSide: Save it, Cerviche. You, Ester and Manx are no different than them. In fact. the only one who has even a drop of courage. {to C.J.} is you Julius.  
  
C.J.: How do you know my name?  
  
DarkSide: Don't be so surprised. Demons know all about your kind. Guardians. {spits on the ground} Cowering bastards.  
  
C.J.: [angrily] Shut the hell up! You don't have any right calling us bastards! You've probably never even fought a Guardian. {draws out his sword} How 'bout we change that!  
  
DarkSide: I'll pass. You not even strong enough to breath the same air I do. {smiles evilly} However. The 237 weak mortals I killed this morning didn't even deserve to live.  
  
{everyone but C.J. is shocked. C.J. is angry.}  
  
C.J.: So it was YOU who framed me for those murders!  
  
DarkSide: Yes. The sight of humans begging for mercy. The sound of a mortal's agony after I rip their heart out. Not to mention. The satisfactory of stabbing them to death with this. {pulls out his long sword from the holder on his back.}  
  
Fran: {scared} He killed them with. that?  
  
Polly: You heartless monster! How can you take away another person's life?  
  
DarkSide: When you say "another person," it means your equal. I have no equal. I am far superior than any human on this pathetic planet. Don't ever confuse me with a human.  
  
Speedy: You're not superior. You're evil.  
  
DarkSide: You of all people should know, Cerviche. There is no "Good" or "Evil." There is only power. Those with power deserve to rule it all. Those without it are just worthless animals, waiting to be slaughtered.  
  
C.J.: Are ya done yet?  
  
DarkSide: Not quite. Julius. Your family has a history of power behind.  
  
C.J.: I know. We've been fighting to become more powerful for centuries. We want to help those who need it. And crush the enemies who were against peace. Enemies like you.  
  
DarkSide: You'll never become strong enough to make a difference, Julius. You're a weak animal. You're ancestors had some power. But you have none.  
  
}}Boss Theme 2 from Lufia 2 starts playing{{  
  
C.J. [angry and shouting] ENOUGH!!! {C.J. jumps into the air to punch DarkSide. He gets close enough, but when he throws the punch, DarkSide catches it and throws him back on the ground. C.J. lands hard on his back.} Owww.  
  
DarkSide: {slowly descents and lands on the ground.} Anyone else care to try to hit me?  
  
Speedy: [shouting] YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! {runs toward DarkSide, sword in hand. When he's close enough, DarkSide lands a powerful punch in the stomach of Speedy that causes him to double over in pain. [breathless] .cough.cough.  
  
{DarkSide grabs him by the throat and throws him into a wall 30 feet away. Speedy crashes into it and passes out when he falls to the ground.}  
  
Polly: Speedy! {looks at DarkSide} [angry] grrrrrrrr. {she jumps in the air} [shouting] YOU BEAST!!! {she throws 5 heart bombs at DarkSide.}  
  
{DarkSide catches all of them and throws them back at Polly. He's throws them so fast, she doesn't even see them until they blow up on her. She flies back and lands on her back next to Speedy. She, too passes out.}  
  
Fran: [whimpering] Polly.Speedy. {looks at DarkSide, who is standing right in front of her. She can't move because she is frozen with fear.}  
  
DarkSide: You I will not spare. {grabs Fran by the neck and holds her in the air.} You're not a real Pizza Cat. You're just a worthless replacement. A useless trump card that will never be a real warrior. {Fran's eyes start to well up with tears.} That right. Cry. Pity yourself. It makes killing you more enjoyable.  
  
{just as DarkSide tightens his grip, C.J. comes rushing up to him. He rolling tackles him, cause him to drop Fran. When they stop rolling, C.J. is standing over DarkSide, ready to cast his sword into DarkSide's head. DarkSide quickly punches C.J. and makes him fly to the left. C.J. lands on his feet. DarkSide stands, and aims his hand at C.J., who is 10 feet away.}  
  
DarkSide: You have more courage than I thought. {his hand glows black with energy.} But more ignorant, as well. {fires a black orb of energy at C.J. It hits him and makes him fly back about 20 feet. He lands on his back.} You fool. Always know what your opponent will do next. {points his hand at Polly and Speedy, who are still unconscious.} Let me tell you what I'll do next. I'm going to blast the couple to hell. Unless you can stop me. {his hand starts to glow.}  
  
{Rather than go after DarkSide, C.J. rushes toward Polly and Speedy. He dashes over to them. DarkSide then fires a larger energy blast. C.J. runs into it. It explodes on impact. He takes the full impact, but Polly and Speedy are unharmed by it. C.J. has a huge wound on his stomach and right arm.}  
  
C.J.: [wearily] Ha. Ha. You.should know. what I.was gonna. do. {C.J. collapses and is unconscious.}  
  
Mogo: C.J.! {runs out of the garbage can he was hiding in and goes by C.J.} Don't die on me, buddy! You need to get me home! C'mon! Wake up!  
  
Fran: {still frozen in fear. Tears are running from the sides of her face.} (What can I do? I can't fight him. I'll be killed. But if I don't do anything, Speedy and the others will be killed. He's too strong for me.)  
  
DarkSide: {looking at C.J.} {scoffs} Idiot. {starts floating in the air. Looks at Fran.} You! When they wake up, tell them that I look forward to our next battle. Do yourself favor and stay home that day. Until then. farewell. {he opens a portal and goes through it. It along with him vanish. It starts to rain.}  
  
{ Chrono Trigger Sad Theme starts playing.}  
  
Fran: {now able to move, kneels down on the ground.} [sobbing] Why didn't I help them? Why? It's not fair. I should have done something!!! {Mogo walks up to her.}  
  
Mogo: [softly] Please. don't cry. {Fran looks at him.} It's not your fault. You were just scared. This was a tough fight. Even if both of us helped, we still would of lost. He's right. he is powerful. Also. don't listen to him. When I saw you against those lizards, you were great. I could never fight like you.  
  
Speedy: That's right. {walks up to the two of them limping.} You're an important member of this team. With a little more training, you'll be able to fight anything. If all the Samurai Pizza Cats fight together, I know we can win.  
  
Polly: We'll help you. {she also is limping over to them.} We'll train you. Teach you new moves. Make you stronger than you already are. Trust us. We'll never leave you behind.  
  
Fran: {feels a little better. She slightly smiles.} Thank you. For everything. {smiles fades} I guess I've been pushing you guys to hard at the parlor this week. I'm sorry.  
  
Polly: It's okay. We understand. {looks at C.J.} We should take him to the parlor and let him rest.  
  
{all four of them walk over to C.J.}  
  
Fran: Speedy. Get him on one side. I got the other. {Speedy goes to the left and Fran the right. They lift C.J.'s arms over their shoulders.}  
  
}}FF6 Cyan Theme starts playing{{  
  
C.J.: [wearily] Thanks. {he stands up on his feet. He still has his arms around the two's shoulders.}  
  
Polly: You can still walk?  
  
C.J.: Balancing is the tough part. But I can make it. I overheard you guys. Ms. Manx? Allow me to help you train. That is, if you'll allow me to help.  
  
Fran: Help? Like be a member of the team?  
  
C.J.: This is as much my battle as it is yours. I can't leave this city. And if we catch DarkSide, I can clear my name. So please let me become part of the team.  
  
}} Fire Emblem 4 theme starts playing{{  
  
Polly: {smiles} Well Speedy?  
  
Speedy: {same} Why don't we let Francine decide this one.  
  
Fran: {same} I say. welcome aboard!  
  
Mogo: Can I help?  
  
Fran: Of course you can!  
  
Mogo: [excited] Really!? I can?!  
  
C.J.: Thank you. I'll do my best!!!  
  
Speedy: I guess we weren't introduced properly. I'm Speedy Cerviche!  
  
Polly: Polly Ester, here!  
  
Fran: Francine Manx. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Mogo: The Great Moogle, Mogo , I'm called!  
  
{close up of C.J.'s smiling face. The last notes of the song start playing.}  
  
C.J.: And I'm Christopher Julius! But you my friends. can call me C.J.! {scene slowly fades out along with the song.}  
  
}}}TO BE CONTINUED{{{  
  
}} Scheherazade Theme starts playing{{  
  
{The cats plus Fran and GB are in victory poses. GB is in the air, sword drawn. Fran is next to Guido, twirling her whip over her head.}  
  
Speedy: On the next. {Mogo jumps over the team and is in front of the camera.}  
  
Mogo: Pizza Cats!  
  
{cut to C.J., who is unsheathing his sword.}  
  
C.J.: The Military Saga! {draws out his sword and whole screen fades to white.}  
  
C.J.: [voiceover] Well the show's finally getting on it's way!  
  
Speedy: [same] Wait 'til ya see the next episode!  
  
C.J.: [same] So we go to the airport to get the 3rd member of the Pizza Cats, Guido.  
  
Speedy:[same] When he sees you.  
  
{scene shows Guido punching C.J. hard in the face.}  
  
Speedy: [same] KA-POW!  
  
C.J.: [same] [annoyed] Nice shot. [voiceover] So I'm now a part of the team. But before I can enter the Little Tokyo scene, I gotta get a whole new look.}  
  
{scene shows wanted posters with C.J.'s face all over town.}  
  
Speedy: [same] Who do you call for new equipment? GURU LOU!!!  
  
C.J.: [same] Out with the Guardian C.J., and enter Pizza Cat. say. what is my new name?  
  
Speedy: [same] Duh! Read the title.  
  
C.J.: [same] Oh yeah! Next episode.  
  
}}C.J.'s Double Life!{{  
}}Meet Aero!!!{{  
  
C.J.: [same] Aero? Kinda like that!  
  
}}end teaser{{{  
  
All characters from Samurai Pizza Cats are copyrighted by Sotsu Agency (1990) and Saban International (1991). C.J., Mogo, and any other character created by me are copyrighted by Gamerctm Productions. Any thing else that wasn't created by me is copyrighted by its respected owner.  
  
For video game MIDIs, go to www.vgmusic.com and look for it there. Email me at gamerctm@yahoo.com and tell me what you think about my stories. You can even request a zip file of all the MIDIs I use during the show. 


	3. Meet Aero!

Samurai Pizza Cats:  
The Military Saga  
  
/The quiet tranquility of Little Tokyo was shattered yesterday when young Guardian, Christopher Julius and his moogle friend, Mogo, lead D.O.O.M's Lieutenant Slasher on a city wide chase. C.J. was convicted for a mass murder crime, so this brought the attention of the local police. He managed to lose both D.O.O.M and the police by hiding in The Samurai Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor until night. When night came, a group of Demon Lizards arrived to attack the SPC right in their own home. C.J. stopped the attack but was severely outnumbered. Until the Samurai Pizza Cats came to the rescue. After battling the lizards, and a zombie dragon, they met DarkSide, a half human half demon who was responsible in framing C.J. The SPC and C.J. tried hard to defeat him, but failed and suffered great injuries. They were spared by DarkSide, for now. C.J. asked to become a part of the SPC to help defeat DarkSide and clear his good name. The cats made him a Pizza Cat and will prepare for the next time they confront DarkSide again. The training starts today.\  
  
}}Episode 2{{  
}}C.J.'s Double Life! Meet Aero!{{  
  
{the scene opens outside the Parlor. It's morning, about 7:03. The sound of a phone ringing is heard.}  
  
Speedy: {from inside} Hello?  
  
Guido: {on the phone} Up early as always, eh Speedy?  
  
Speedy: Hey Guido! {cut to the living room, where Speedy is talking into a wall phone. He wearing a white robe, slippers, and no helmet.} Where are ya?  
  
Guido: The airport in New York. The plane'll take me straight to Little Tokyo, so I'll be home a little earlier.  
  
Speedy: That's great! Fran'll be so happy to hear it. She misses ya.  
  
Guido: I miss her. So anyway. How is she?  
  
Speedy: A little upset, but she'll cheer up when I tell her you're coming in at. what time are you coming in?  
  
Guido: About 12:45. Maybe earlier.  
  
Speedy: We'll be there. But. {looks at the couch. C.J. is sleeping on his back on it. He doesn't have his armor on. Just white socks, blue pants, and a green T-shirt. Mogo is sleeping on the other couch across from C.J.} we got some things to care of afterwards.  
  
Guido: Is something wrong?  
  
Speedy: No. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry.  
  
Guido. [shocked] Is Polly pregnant?  
  
Speedy: No. Not that.  
  
Guido: Is something up with Fran?  
  
Speedy: Nothing is up with her. Look, I'll explain later. Things are just a little complicated.  
  
Guido: What can't you tell me now? It's not a collect call.  
  
Speedy: Believe me. It's easy to explain with everyone around to hear.  
  
Guido: Well okay. I gotta go man. I could get some breakfast before I board the plane. Bye.  
  
Speedy: Bye. {hangs up the phone.} (Yeah, Guido. Thinks just got a little weirder. And more dangerous. )  
  
{Flashes back to the last episode, when the cats and C.J. were fighting the lizards. Org opens up a portal in the ground and 7 more lizard men come out to fight.}  
  
C.J.: DAMMIT! {he sword dueling with one of the new ones. He leaps over it and stabs it in the back. It burns away as well. C.J. just stands there, sword in hand.} What's with these things?  
  
{Polly is cornered by 3 lizards. She prepares for the Passion Paws Attack.}  
  
Polly: Come a little closer. {the lizards are pulled in closer. Close up of her hand. She meows loudly and lets out her claws. The screen goes black and 3 scratch marks appear. The screen goes back to normal and the lizards are on the ground, clutching their blood covered faces. They burn away. Polly looks at her nails. They are covered with black blood.} Eww. that's gross.  
  
{cut to Speedy, who's going after Org. He engages in a sword on arm blade duel with him. The block each other moves, but Org hits Speedy with a blade hard in the chest.}  
  
Speedy: YEOW! {the blade slashes through his armor and blood rushes from the large wound. He gets his guard back and continues dueling.}  
  
{cut to Polly sword dueling with a lizard. She's getting tired. Back to C.J.}  
  
C.J.: [shouting] READY!  
  
Fran: YEAH!  
  
{C.J. swings Fran around by the legs, while she holds her extended sword out. They slash all 4 of the lizards who were surrounding them, making them burn up. Mogo, still hiding behind C.J., is flung out.}  
  
Mogo: [yelling] WHOA!!!  
  
{cut to Polly. She's about to be slashed by the lizard. Mogo, hits the lizard in the head, knocking him away from Polly. She catches Mogo in her hands.}  
  
Polly: {look at Mogo.} Huh? But you were that dummy.  
  
Mogo: {smiles} Nice catch!  
  
Polly: uhh.{slightly smiles} no problem.  
  
{cuts to Speedy and Org dueling. They are still blocking each other's moves. Their swords clash rapidly.}  
  
Org: Prepare to die, feline!  
  
Speedy: I don't think so! {he slashes off half of Org left arm.}  
  
Org: Argh! {looks down on the ground where his arm is. He tries to pick it up, but it burns away before he can. Looks at Speedy.} Bastard! I'll rip your head off!  
  
Polly: {off screen} Don't speak to my husband that way!  
  
{camera pans to Polly, who is holding Mogo in her hands, Fran, and C.J. who are standing behind Speedy.}  
  
C.J.: Now who's out numbered 4 to 1!!!  
  
{they all step closer to Org, who takes a step back. The street begins to shake violently.}  
  
Fran: [voice vibrating] W-w-w-w-what's t-t-t-t-that?  
  
{cut to Org. A huge 30 foot dragon lands behind him. The dragon is dark green but it appears to rotting away. Some of it's scales are hanging right off it's body. Even the two horns on his head are broken.}  
  
Polly: What kind of dragon is that?  
  
Speedy: Is it a zombie?  
  
C.J.: I don't care what it is. It's goin' down!  
  
Org: Alright dragon! ATTACK!!! {the dragon lets out a huge roar. It then lowers it head to Org with it's mouth open. Org turns around and faces it.} WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! NOT ME!!! {with a powerful snap, it closes it's mouth with Org in it. It rises it's head up and roars again. Cut to C.J.}  
  
C.J.: I didn't think it have to come to this. But I'll give it a try. {his whole body glows grey with energy. He hold his sword in front of his face. It too glows grey.} SON-IC-BLADE!!! {he points his sword out toward the dragon. He starts running very fast toward it. His sword goes into the dragon's face. C.J. continues running right trough the dragon, diving deeper trough it. When he finally runs completely through the dragon, it slowly starts burning up. It lifts it head in and lets out a roar before the skin completely burns off. After a few minutes, the only thing left is the skeleton of the dragon, which turns to dust and gets blow away. Cut to C.J. He smiles and spins his sword around in one hand and puts it in it's holder. Cut to DarkSide floating in the air.}  
  
DarkSide: I'm the cause of all this. Those demons, that dragon. My name is DarkSide. And I am far more superior than all of you combined. That include those fools, Anchovy and Bad Bird. But wait. he lost his spine, and now he's Good Bird.  
  
Speedy: [angrily] What you call are friends?!?  
  
DarkSide: Save it, Cerviche. You, Ester and Manx are no different than them. In fact. the only one who has even a drop of courage. {to C.J.} is you Julius.  
  
{C.J. jumps into the air to punch DarkSide. He gets close enough, but when he throws the punch, DarkSide catches it and throws him back on the ground. C.J. lands hard on his back.}  
  
DarkSide: {slowly descents and lands on the ground.} Anyone else care to try to hit me?  
  
Speedy: [shouting] YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! {runs toward DarkSide, sword in hand. When he's close enough, DarkSide lands a powerful punch in the stomach of Speedy that causes him to double over in pain. [breathless] .cough.cough.  
  
{DarkSide grabs him by the throat and throws hi into a wall 30 feet away. Speedy crashes into it and passes out when he falls to the ground.}  
  
Polly: Speedy! {looks at DarkSide} [angry] grrrrrrrr. {she jumps in the air} [shouting] YOU BEAST!!! {she throws 5 heart bombs at DarkSide.}  
  
{DarkSide catches all of them and throws them back at Polly. He's throws them so fast, she doesn't even see them until they blow up on her. She flies back and lands on her back next to Speedy. She, too passes out.}  
  
DarkSide: You have more courage than I thought. {his hand glows black with energy.} But more ignorant, as well. {fires a black orb of energy at C.J. It hits him and makes him fly back about 20 feet. He lands on his back.} You fool. Always know what your opponent will do next. {points his hand at Polly and Speedy, who are still unconscious.} Let me tell you what I'll do next. I'm going to blast the couple to hell. Unless you can stop me. {his hand starts to glow.}  
  
{Rather than go after DarkSide, C.J. rushes toward Polly and Speedy. He dashes over to them. DarkSide then fires a larger energy blast. C.J. runs into it. It explodes on impact. He takes the full impact, but Polly and Speedy are unharmed by it. C.J. has a huge wound on his stomach and right arm.}  
  
C.J.: [wearily] Ha. Ha. You.should know. what I.was gonna. do. {C.J. collapses and is unconscious.}  
  
DarkSide: {looking at C.J.} {scoffs} Idiot. {starts floating in the air. Looks at Fran.} You! When they wake up, tell them that I look forward to our next battle. Do yourself favor and stay home that day. Until then. farewell. {he opens a portal and goes through it. It along with him vanish. It starts to rain. Cut to Speedy and Fran who are helping C.J. walk, Polly is next to Speedy with Mogo on her shoulder.}  
  
C.J.: This is as much my battle as it is yours. I can't leave this city. And if we catch DarkSide, I can clear my name. So please let me become part of the team.  
  
Polly: {smiles} Well Speedy?  
  
Speedy: {same} Why don't we let Francine decide this one.  
  
Fran: {same} I say. welcome aboard!  
  
C.J.: Thank you. I'll do my best!!!  
  
Speedy: I guess we weren't introduced properly. I'm Speedy Cerviche!  
  
Polly: Polly Ester, here!  
  
Fran: Francine Manx. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Mogo: The Great Moogle, Mogo, I'm called!  
  
{close up of C.J.'s smiling face.}  
  
C.J.: And I'm Christopher Julius! But you my friends. can call me C.J.!  
  
{cuts back to the present day. Speedy is sitting on his and Polly's bed. Polly is still sleeping. He's looking at her. Polly and Speedy's Room is actually Polly's old room.}  
  
Speedy: (Fran said she was hit hard with those bombs.) {clenches his fist} (Damn you DarkSide. Killing and hurting innocent people. How can he think he's superior to us? He's nothing but a cold blooded killer.) {relaxes his hand. He looks into Polly's face.} (Even when she sleeps, she's the most beautiful thing in the world.) {smiles} (I better not disturb her. She probably really tired.) {He gets up to leave. Before he makes it to the door.}  
  
Polly: Good morning, honey. {Speedy turns around to see Polly, who is sitting up. She is smiling.}  
  
Speedy: {walks over to her and gives her a kiss.} Morning kitten. Did you sleep good?  
  
Polly: {shakes her head} It still hurts when DarkSide used my bombs on me.  
  
Speedy: I know. My gut feels like a boulder landed on it. How can one person be so strong?  
  
Polly: I don't know. Whatever he is, he's a lot stronger than us.  
  
Speedy: Not for long. After some more training, we might be ready for a rematch.  
  
Polly: {smiles a little} I hope you're right.  
  
Speedy: Am I ever wrong? {thinks for a second} Uh, don't answer that.  
  
Polly: {giggles} I won't. Is Fran up?  
  
Speedy: Nope. And C.J. and Mogo are still asleep. Why don't we go downstairs? I'll make breakfast.  
  
Polly: Go ahead. I'll be down in a minute.  
  
Speedy: {gives her another kiss and heads downstairs. To his surprise Fran is there.} Fran? What are you doing up so early?  
  
Fran: {She's wearing a green robe and slippers.} I can't get back to sleep. My throat hurts. {From last night when DarkSide choked her.}  
  
Speedy: Yeah. Me and Polly still feel the pain. {Polly comes downstairs wearing a pink robe and bunny slippers. C.J. also wearily joins them. His eyes are half closed and he's dragging his feet. He's still half asleep.} Morning C.J.  
  
C.J.: [groggily] Mornin'. {yawns loudly.}  
  
Polly: Couldn't sleep either?  
  
C.J.: {shakes his head.} Need somethin' to wake me up.  
  
Speedy: How 'bout some coffee?  
  
C.J.: Coffee don't work for me. Only one thing will help. Point me to the nearest kitchen.  
  
{Camera cuts to kitchen. The view is on the counter. There are different kinds of food and mixes on it. Baking Soda, vinegar, eggs, pickles, etc. }  
  
Speedy: Are ya sure about this? Sounds more like a science project than a "wake me up."  
  
Polly: Makes me nauseous just thinking about it.  
  
Fran: You're actually going to use ALL of these?  
  
C.J.: Gotta. If I wanna wake up. {Camera cut so it's facing C.J. He's sitting by the counter with a tall glass in front of him. The cats are behind, watching him prepare the "wake me up."} Now first, ya need a egg. {cracks a egg and pours it into the glass.} Then, some vinegar. {pours vinegar into the glass until it is half full.} Now some Tabasco sauce. {puts 3 drops of Tabasco into the vinegar. The cats start to grimace.}  
  
Cats: ugh.  
  
C.J.: Now, some baking soda. {puts a table spoon of baking soda in the mix.} Marshmallows. {puts in 5 miniature marshmallows.} Peaches. {opens a can of sliced peaches and puts 3 pieces in.}  
  
Polly: Disgusting.  
  
C.J.: Whipped cream. {strays some whipped cream on the mix.} Pickles. {takes 4 pickles chips and throws them in. The cats grimace again. Fran starts turning green.} Onions. {throws 4 sliced onions in the mix. It starts to stink.}  
  
Speedy: That smells bad!  
  
C.J.: Ketchup! {squirts ketchup into the glass. }  
  
Cats: Gross!  
  
C.J.: And for the minty fresh taste. Toothpaste! {as he squirts toothpaste into the mix, the cats grimace, Fran turns greener.} Stir well. {uses a spoon to mix it. It turns into a brownish green liquid.}  
  
Speedy: [disgusted] That's a interesting color.  
  
C.J.: {when he finishes stirring, he lifts the glass.} Bottoms up. {He starts to drink it.}  
  
Cats: OH!  
  
Speedy: My god!  
  
Polly: I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Fran: {turning completely green.} I already am. {runs to the sink and begins retching.}  
  
C.J.: {swallows the last drop.} ACK! Also good for hang-overs, sore throats, and headaches. {Polly and Speedy are grimacing. Fran walks back up after throwing up. Looks at them.} I'm sorry. Does anyone else want one?  
  
Cats: OH!  
  
Speedy: {runs out the kitchen.} Damn!  
  
Polly: {following Speedy} That was gross!  
  
Fran: {runs back to the sink.} Ohh. {starts retching again.}  
  
C.J.: {covers his mouth and breaths.} Any one got a mint?  
  
{cut to the outside training area near the side of the parlor. It has high privacy fences and wooden training dummies. Also a weight set, chopping stones, and balance beam. After eating breakfast, the team are ready to begin training.}  
  
C.J.: Whoa! You guys weren't kidding! This is great!  
  
{The cats are now in their battle gear.}  
  
Speedy: Yep! Once a week, we practice all day long to stay fit.  
  
C.J.: {looks at a chopping stone.} I'm gonna slice that rock in half! {runs towards the stone.}  
  
Speedy: C.J.! Wait!  
  
C.J.: {jumps into the air, unsheathes his sword and does a jumping vertical slash. When he contacts the stone, he doesn't slice it, but he hangs in the air while his sword is on the stone. He starts to shake.} [voice vibrating] Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h. {after about 20 seconds of this, he falls to the side and hits the ground. Fran and Polly giggle.}  
  
Speedy: {walks to the stone.} These rocks are the thickest and the strongest. You can't just slice them in the air.  
  
C.J.: [voice still vibrating] T-t-t-t-t-t-thanks for t-t-t-t-t-t-the warni- n-n-n-n-n-ng.  
  
{cut to the palace throne room. Princess Vi is speaking to Slasher.}  
  
Vi: Have you found the killer?  
  
Slasher: I'm afraid he's eluded us, Princess Vi. But mark my words. He will be found and executed right away.  
  
Vi: {shakes her head} No executing here, Lieutenant. Just find him and get him out of Little Tokyo.  
  
{Big Al walks in.}  
  
Al: Princess! The message has been made.  
  
Slasher: Message?  
  
Vi: I'm afraid we have to get the citizens help. We're giving them a message today that this man must be caught. We're offering a reward to anyone who has information to help us get him.  
  
Slasher: Are you sure that's wise?  
  
Vi: {getting angry} Are you saying I'm wrong?  
  
Slasher: {waves his hand in defense.} Uh. of course not! I'm just saying. Do you think the citizens can help?  
  
Vi: [calms down] We'll soon find out. You may leave.  
  
Slasher: Okay. {turns to leave the room. As he passes Al, they look at each other suspiciously. He leaves the room.}  
  
Al: (There's something I don't trust about that Lieutenant. And more importantly, something I don't trust about D.O.O.M.)  
  
{cut to the hall where Slasher is walking.}  
  
Slasher: (Damn it! I didn't want the public in on this case. If word gets out to my superiors, I'll lose my rank, even fired. I must find the killer immediately!)  
  
}}Hand in Hand from Kingdom Hearts starts playing.{{  
  
{cut back to the parlor's backyard, where the Pizza Cats are training. Fran is using her snake sword to whip the little rocks on the shoulders of the wooden dummies without hitting the dummies. She's hits all of them perfectly. Cut to Polly, who is on the balance beam. She's doing back and fronts flips while swinging her sword around. She lands perfectly every time. Cut to Speedy and C.J., who are in a sparring match with wooden swords.}  
  
C.J.: You're goin' down, Cerviche!  
  
Speedy: You're all talk, Julius! You can't beat me!  
  
C.J.: {runs toward Speedy} Hyyyyyyah!!! {does a vertical slash that Speedy blocks with his own sword.}  
  
Speedy: YAH! {pulls back his sword and counters with a horizontal slice, which C.J. dodges with a back flip. C.J. then jumps in the air and tries another vertical slash. Speedy blocks it and they lock swords.}  
  
C.J.: {pushes Speedy back a few steps while the swords are still locked.} PREPARE YOURSELF!!! { Speedy and C.J. clash swords rapidly, until.} ARRRRRRRRAH!!! {pushes Speedy away from him and dashes toward him. Speedy side rolls out of the way. C.J. dashes toward a wall, but he wall jumps off it and runs toward Speedy again. They lock swords again.}  
  
Speedy and C.J.: YAHHHH!!! {they strike each other's sword with great power. The top half of the wooden blades snap and fly off.} WHOA! {this causes them to lose their balance and fall down.}  
  
}}The music stops{{  
  
{Cut to Polly. She's does a back flip and C.J.'s broken blade hits her in midair.}  
  
Polly: [screams] AHH! {She gets knocked off the beam and onto the ground.}  
  
{cut to Fran. She tries to whip a rock, when Speedy's broken blade hits her and causes her to trip.}  
  
Fran: EEK! {she's falls to the ground, which causes her extended whip to hit the head of the dummy instead of the rock. The dummy's head snaps off on contact.}  
  
{Cut back to Speedy and C.J., who both get up.}  
  
Speedy: {Looks at his sword.} Hey! Where'd the blade go?  
  
Fran: {off-screen} [angrily] RIGHT HERE!!! {the blade goes flying and hits Speedy right in the side of the head.}  
  
Speedy: [in pain] Ow! {he's falls to the side and hits the ground. C.J. laughs}  
  
Polly: {off-screen} [angrily] DON'T FORGET YOURS!!! {C.J.'s goes flying and hits . him right in the face. It sticks to his face. It slowly slips off and leaves a red mark right between his eyes and nose. He groans and falls down.}  
  
{Cut to Mogo, who is still sleeping}  
  
Mogo: [snoring] Ku.po. Ku.po. Ku.po. Ku.po. {he's having a dream.}  
  
{DREAM SEQUENCE: Cut to the Moogle Village (Mogo's home village. Also note, the houses are small, but large enough for the moogles.). The camera is in front of an antique store. A loud crash is heard. CRASH!!!}  
  
Voice: {from inside} Oops.  
  
Different Voice: {same} ARGH!!!  
  
{The door slams open and Mogo comes running out, quickly and panicked. A different moogle, much older with tan fur and glasses, runs out the door. He's wearing a brown apron. He stops in front of the camera.}  
  
Female Moogle: [angry and yelling] Darn you, Mogo! Fragile means "breakable," not "please toss me around until you drop me!!!!!"  
  
{Cut to a watermelon field. Mogo is eating a large watermelon. Camera pans back to show that all the melons were eaten.}  
  
Mogo: {Taking bites of the watermelon} Mmm! Tasty!  
  
Male Moogle: {off-screen} [yelling] YOU LITTLE RUNT!!! {Camera pans to a orange fur moogle wearing farmer's clothes.} GET OUTTA MY FIELD! {Mogo runs away, scared.} ALL MY WATERMELONS! HOW CAN THAT TWIT EAT 300 MELONS IN ONE DAY!!!  
  
{Cut to a blacksmith house. A loud explosion is heard. KABOOM!!! Smoke filled the house. Mogo runs out the house, coughing. A moogle completely covered in soot walks out, holding a small hammer in his hand.}  
  
Male Moogle: [angry] IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!  
  
{cut to a large group of Moogles. A grey fur moogle is standing on a wooden platform. He's an old moogle with a grey beard. He's wearing a green shirt and brown pants. He's the elder. The crowd is complaining.}  
  
Elder: Please! Calm down! I know young Mogo is. a little reckless.  
  
Curator {from the antique store.}: Reckless? He's a destructive, clumsy, little trouble maker!  
  
Farmer: All he does is make trouble and eat. And he eats everything in sight!  
  
Blacksmith: Every time he does something wrong, WE end up with extra work!!!  
  
Elder: Please ladies and gentlemen. I'll talk to him.  
  
Female Moogle: Forget talk! Throw out the little runt! {The crowds shouts in agreement.}  
  
Elder: Please! We've never thrown any one out of our village!  
  
Male Moogle: Well, there's a first time for everything!  
  
Elder: I take full responsibility for all the damage caused.  
  
Curator: What about my priceless vase he shattered?!?  
  
Farmer: 300 melons, elder! All of em' gone!  
  
Blacksmith: It costs money to make weapons! He ruined everyone of em'!  
  
Elder: Enough! I'll talk to him. and pay for everything. {Suddenly the platform collapses with the elder on it.} AHH!!! {When the dust settles, Mogo is behind the wreckage holding a screw and screw driver.}  
  
Mogo: [nervous] Grandpa. I saw a loose screw, so I pulled it. to put in a new one.  
  
Elder: grrrrr. MOGO!  
  
{cut to the inside of a shrine. Mogo is mopping the floor.}  
  
Mogo: [muttering] Stupid punishment. lousy. complaining and nagging. mop and mop, that's all I do. {looks at statue of a FF3 based Moogle. It's a statue of Mog, the Hero of all Moogles. It's twice as big as Mogo.} Bet you didn't hafta deal with this. {does a little more mopping. He doesn't notice that he hit the statue with the handle. The statue starts to wobble. He accidentally hits it again, it starts to tip over. Mogo puts the mop down.} [relaxed] Ahh. all done. {A loud smash's heard. SMASH!!!} [nervous] Please. don't be what I know it is. {turns around.} [panicked] OH-NO!!! {cut to the broken pieces of statue all over the floor.} no-no-no-no-no-no- no! Please! Don't let it be.  
  
Elder: {from outside.} Mogo! How's that floor. [shouting] WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?  
  
Mogo: {looks at the camera.} [nervous] eh-heh.  
  
{Cut to the elder. He's angry and has anime veins all over his head and his fur is turning red. Cut back to the parlor, where Mogo is sleeping.}  
  
Elder: {voice over} [shouting] HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!?!?!? YOU DESTROYED NOT ONLY AN 1000 YEAR OLD STATUE, BUT DISRESPECTED THE MOOGLE HERO AT THE SAME TIME!!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!?  
  
Mogo: {while still asleep} It was an accident.  
  
Mogo: {voice over} [nervous] It was an accident?  
  
Elder: {voice over} [shouting] ACCIDENT!!! EVERY TIME YOU DO SOMETHING, IT'S AN ACCIDENT!!! THIS IS THE FINAL CHORD!!! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!! I WANT YOU OUTTA THIS VILLAGE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{Mogo slowly opens his eyes. He gets up.}  
  
Mogo: [sadly] Everyone at the village thought I was just a big screw-up. Every time I tried to help, I made things worst. I'm sorry grandpa. I didn't mean to make trouble or break things. I promise. When I come back, I'll be more careful. I won't get in the way, or break things. That is. {eyes well up with tears.} If you even want me back. {goes to the side door and watches the cats train.} I can't tell them I'm not lost, but was thrown out. They'll think I am a screw up. Maybe. I should never go back home.  
  
/As Mogo watches his friends train, a great evil a dimension away is also growing stronger.\  
  
{cut to a field of dirt and rocks. Although it is daytime, the faded red sky makes it seem like night. Fog surrounds the air.}  
  
/Demon World. A land of drought and ruin in constant fear of its rulers. Controlled by the evil Hell's Summit, the demons of this world suffer greatly, whether from the Summit, or the state of their planet.\  
  
{cut to DarkSide, who standing in the middle of the field.}  
  
DarkSide: {looks around} A hellhole. This planet is a hellhole. {hears something to the left. Looks in that direction. He smiles sinisterly} This should be entertaining.  
  
}}Evil Theme from Secret of Mana 2 starts playing{{  
  
{cut to a small group of 30 or so demons. They are lead by a yellow eyed, red Dragon Knight that is as tall as DarkSide. He has black breastplate armor and is carrying a hand axe.}  
  
Dragon Knight: We finally found you, DarkSide.  
  
DarkSide: Gajure. They sent a group of lower level demons to kill me? I'm insulted.  
  
Gajure: I wouldn't talk if I was you, Half Demon. {DarkSide facial expression changes to anger. Gajure smiles sinisterly} That's right. you're not even a real demon. You're the bastard child of a human. Go home. human.  
  
DarkSide: {he blasts Gajure with a small orb of energy that knocks him down.} [angry] Don't ever call me a human.  
  
Gajure: {gets up on his feet} Get him!  
  
{3 lizard men come running toward DarkSide. He grabs 2 by their necks and squeezes until a sickening crack can be heard. CRACK!!! He broke their neck bones. He drops them and they burn away. The 3rd comes running closer. DarkSide punches it in the chest so hard that his fist comes out the lizard's back. Blood flows out of its back. He pulls his hand out and watches the lizard burn away. His hand is covered in black blood.}  
  
DarkSide: Anyone else care to try? {at that moment 10 demons cover his body to try and hold him down. He flies away and forms a large orb of energy.} Catch. {He throws it down to the 10 demons and in a large explosion of energy and screams, kills all of them, leaving only a deep crater.} Too easy. {he descends to the ground.} Who's next? {A large golem about 6 feet tall and has huge muscles runs towards him carrying a huge two-handed axe. Before he gets close, the golem stops and unwillingly floats up in the air. DarkSide is moving his hand around as if controlling the golem's body. When it's 40 feet in the air, DarkSide's hand begins to glow black.} Here it comes. ANNIHILATION!!! {he blasts a small orb of energy at the golem. It goes inside it's body. The golem explodes in a huge blast. BOOM!!! When the smoke clears, the golem is gone and the only thing left is a mess of its blood falling to the ground.} Ha.ha.ha. Either human or demon, I love to watch bloodshed. But. I want more. {looks at Gajure.}  
  
Gajure: You. BASTARD!!! {runs toward DarkSide. When he gets close enough he swings his axe. DarkSide stops the blade with his hand and grabs Gajure by the neck and rises him in the air.} ACK! [choking] Why. are you against us?  
  
DarkSide: You actually think that humans deserve to live. I feel they should die.  
  
Gajure: [choking] If we control their planet, we can turn them into our slaves.  
  
DarkSide: Slaves? Ha. We're better off with them dead then in our control. That's why I'm going to make the human race extinct.  
  
Gajure: [choking] How. can you?  
  
DarkSide: Humans are like weeds. You have to kill them at the root. And do you know what the human root is?  
  
Gajure: {eyes widen in shock} You don't mean.  
  
DarkSide: I've said too much. {Gathers energy in his free hand.} And you've heard enough. {forms a small orb in his hand.} That's why. {holds his hand in front of Gajure's face.} you must be killed. {he fires a beam of energy that engulfs Gajure's entire face. After a half minute, the beam stops and Gajure's head has been blasted clean off it's shoulders. Blood flows out of the wound. DarkSide tosses the body in the air and in one final blast, destroys it completely. He smiles evilly} Never call me a human. {He looks at the remaining demons, who has stunned faces.} If you wish to live, join my new army of demons and we shall sent the Planet Earth to hell. { Reluctantly and slowly, all the demons kneel down and bow one by one. DarkSide laughs evilly} Those human's days are numbered. All that's left. is the team that will help me build my weapon, and they are. The Samurai Pizza Cats.  
  
{scene fades out}  
  
Quik Profile: Name: Mogo Age: 18 Weapon: None Likes: Eating Hates: Getting in Trouble  
  
}}commercial break{{  
  
{scene fades in to C.J. balancing upside-down on a chopping stone with one hand. His other hand is behind his back. Cut to Speedy who is lifting dumbbells in both hands.}  
  
Speedy: 203.204.205.206.  
  
{cut to Polly and Fran, who are having a wooden sword duel.}  
  
Polly: Okay Fran. Just hit the sword as hard as you can.  
  
Fran: Here it goes! {runs toward Polly and hits her sword so hard that the blade flies off. Polly looks at the broken sword in shock. Cut back to C.J. The blade hits C.J. in the arm he's balancing with. He starts to wobble.}  
  
C.J.: Whoa.Whoa.. {he falls and hits the side of his head on the rock.} Ow! {he sit ups. He has a huge pink anime lump on the side of his head.} That smarts.  
  
Mogo: {comes running up to C.J. with an plastic ice pack.} Here ya go. {C.J. slams the ice pack on his head and to his surprise, the bag pops and water sprays out of it. C.J. looks at Mogo annoyed.} [nervously] Oops. I guess it takes more than two minute to freeze.  
  
C.J.: [annoyed] I guess so.  
  
{The cats start laughing. Mogo laughs, too. C.J. picks up a full water bottle that was near the rock and pours it all over Mogo.}  
  
Mogo: Hey! {he shakes around to get the water off him.}  
  
C.J.: {getting soaked} Okay! Okay! You can stop now! {Mogo stops} What time is it?  
  
Speedy: About 10:30  
  
Fran: {teasing} Is the training too rough for you!  
  
C.J.: No, we gotta pick up your boyfriend from the airport.  
  
Fran: {blushes} Um.uh.  
  
Polly: {grinning} He gotcha there!  
  
C.J.: Hey! Don't be embarrassed. I didn't mean to tease ya.  
  
{A loud low grumbling is heard. C.J. eyes widen in shock. The cats start cracking up.}  
  
Speedy: Man! The breakfast we had didn't stay for long, huh C.J.?  
  
C.J.: Wasn't me. {pan down to Mogo. The loud grumbling is heard again.}  
  
Mogo: {clutching his stomach} [weakly] Oh.man. I'm gonna die. I gotta get something to eat.  
  
Polly: Did that come outta you? Okay Mogo, what would you like for breakfast.  
  
Mogo: {stops holding his stomach} [excited] I'll have pancakes, and fried eggs, and ham, and bacon, and toast, and oatmeal, and cereal, and sausage, and grapefruit, and. lots of grapefruit, and more eggs {cut to the cats, whose jaws drop from all the things he's asked for} and French toast, and blueberries, lots of em' and a tall glass of orange juice to wash it all down!!!  
  
C.J.: [stunned] How can a guy your size eat that much?  
  
{cut to the kitchen, where Mogo is on the table eating the food all the food he wanted. He's using two forks and is stuffing his face and eating insanely fast. C.J. is sitting by him with a stunned expression on his face. Polly and Speedy are across from them also with stunned looks on their face.}  
  
Mogo: {while stuffing food in his mouth} This is. really great Polly. I love the pancakes. {takes a huge gulp of his juice and goes back to eating. He stabs a whole stack of pancakes and somehow stuffs all of them in his mouth. Without even chewing he shallows them whole.} Mmm! {he stuffs handfuls of blueberries in his mouth.} I love blue berries!!!  
  
Speedy: [stunned] When was the last time you ate?  
  
Mogo: [mouth stuffed with food] Around 3:00 AM?  
  
C.J.: He had me make him a 6 inch tuna sub. Ate it all in 3 bites.  
  
Polly: {to Mogo} Are you even tasting it?  
  
Mogo: {has a mouth full. Nods. Swallows and smiles} It's delicious!!!  
  
C.J.: Hey! {grabs a piece of toast} How 'bout a little snack for your pal? {Mogo chomps onto the bottom of the toast and starts growling and snarling} [surprised] Okay! You can keep it! {Mogo takes the toast and eats it in one bite.} Talk about greedy.  
  
{about a few minutes past. Mogo has eaten all the food and all that's left are the empty plates. He's looks full and groggy}  
  
Mogo: {groans} I'm done.  
  
Polly: Can't believe you ate all of that by yourself!  
  
Mogo: I'm so. full.  
  
{Fran walks in with a pizza.}  
  
Fran: Anyone wanna try the new pizza?  
  
Mogo: {excited} I do! I'm starved!  
  
{after hearing this, everyone but Fran and Mogo fall over.}  
  
C.J.: {rises up} That didn't last long.  
  
{Fran puts the pizza on the table. Mogo grabs a slice and eats it in one bite.}  
  
Mogo: Mmm. Yummy! What kind is it?  
  
Fran: Spicy Cajun Tabasco Pizza.  
  
Mogo: [nervously] Spicy. Cajun. Tabasco? {He starts getting anime sweat drops on his head. His face turns red and steam comes out his ears.} {gulp}  
  
C.J.: {looks Mogo in the face.} Is somethin' wrong?  
  
Mogo: {Mogo then opens his mouth.} YEEEEEE-OWWWWWW {As he yells, fire comes blazing out of his mouth. C.J. ducks in time, but the fire hits the ceiling, burning a huge hole in it. The hole is right under Francine's room. Finally Mogo stops and breaths out a small puff of smoke.} phew.  
  
C.J.: {rises up. A large piece of ceiling falls and hits him in the head.} Ow. Mogo! What the hell was that!?!?  
  
Mogo: You see. when I eat somethin' spicy, I end up blowing fire outta my mouth. It happens every time! {looks up at the ceiling. Sheepishly laughs} Sorry 'bout the hole.  
  
Polly: [shocked] No.problem.  
  
Speedy: [same] Yeah. it's.okay.  
  
Fran: (All that from spicy food?) uhh. Do us a favor. Don't eat anything spicy anymore. 'kay?  
  
Mogo: [smiles] If I can't take the heat, stay outta my way!  
  
C.J.: {brushes the plaster out of his hair.} I'll remember that next time.  
  
Speedy: {looks at his watch} Hey guys! We gotta get ready to get Guido!  
  
Fran: {looks at her armor} [franticly] I gotta get changed!!! {runs upstairs. After a few seconds, she falls through the hole in her room} [screams] EEK! {crashes on top of C.J. He's laying face first on the ground with Fran sitting on top of him.} Sorry C.J.. Guess I wasn't paying attention.  
  
C.J.: [muffled] Ow...  
  
{cut to the airport in New York, where Guido is sitting near the gate for the plane. He wearing his helmet, a white T-shirt and jeans.}  
  
Guido: This vacation was great. but it'll feel great to be home.  
  
{A female bunny wearing a red halter blouse and green short skirt walks up to him.}  
  
Bunny: Are you. Guido Anchovy? {he smiles and nods} Oh my. you're even cuter in person!!! {pulls a pen and small book out of her pocket} Can I have your autograph? [sweetly] Please?  
  
Guido: Anything for a fan. {takes the pen and book and signs his name in it.}  
  
Bunny: {leans in closer} [seductively] Anything?  
  
Guido: Well maybe not "anything."  
  
Bunny: [seductively] Why not? The hotel I'm staying at is just around the corner. and we'll be quick. Please?  
  
Guido: {gets up} Sorry. I got a plane to catch. {walks over to the gate.} And I already got a girlfriend.  
  
Bunny: {shouting at Guido} WELL, SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW!!! {Guido ignores her and keeps walking.} Hmmp! What kinda ladies' man is he? {walks off frustrated}  
  
Guido: (Francine. I can't wait to see you!) {smiles as he heads into the gate.}  
  
{Cuts back to the parlor. C.J. is carrying his armor over to the parlor counter. The armor has a huge hole in the stomach, and the cape is ripped up really bad. Speedy and Polly are sitting at the counter.}  
  
C.J.: Any place I can put this?  
  
Speedy: {thinks} The trash?  
  
Polly: Speedy! That's not nice!  
  
C.J.: I knew I should of brought some extra armor. {put his hand in the neck hole and pulls out a green backpack.} At least this survived!  
  
Speedy: What's in there?  
  
{C.J. opens the bag and pulls out about 20 different books and comics. The books that can be seen are "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" Manga, "Dragonball" Manga, and a few issues of "Shonen Jump." There are also "Sonic the Hedgehog" Comics, and some hard cover, "Sherlock Holmes" books.}  
  
Polly: You carry those ALL the time?  
  
C.J.: Not during battle. {He's holding the book, "The Teeth of the Tiger" and a Walkman radio.} Reading is one of my favorite things..  
  
Speedy: {reading an issue of Shonen Jump} Wonder what's taking Fran?  
  
Fran: {off-screen} I'm ready!  
  
{Speedy, Polly, and C.J. look at Fran. She's wearing brand white sneakers, a green skirt that barely covers her knees and white sleeveless button shirt. The top button is undone. She also has her hair in a ponytail and green bow.}  
  
Polly: Fran?  
  
Speedy: Lookin' good!  
  
Fran: Do you think {blushes} Guido will like it?  
  
Speedy: You know he will!  
  
C.J.: {stammering} I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I  
  
Polly: I think C.J. likes it. {to C.J.} Sorry. but she's got a boyfriend already.  
  
C.J.: (Man. Sure are a lot of hot lookin' girls in Little Tokyo. Like that one girl from yesterday. she was.) uh. {rubs the back of his head} Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Speedy: Just what we need. another girl chaser.  
  
{Polly and Fran giggle.}  
  
C.J.: (It was the other way around yesterday.) Uh. shouldn't we head to the airport?  
  
Mogo: {walks in wearing the hat C.J. wore yesterday.} You might need this.  
  
C.J.: {walks to the window} I think so. {sees Slasher and his men patrolling the street.} The goon squad are lookin' out for me! {Takes the hat from Mogo.} Get the rest!  
  
{cut to outside the parlor. Slasher and his goons are still looking. Specs walks up.}  
  
Specs: I fixed the truck, sir. But the killer was nowhere to be found.  
  
Slasher: Look somewhere else.  
  
Specs: Sir! {runs off screen}  
  
{Corp walks up to Slasher.}  
  
Corp: He wasn't at the dock.  
  
Slasher: Look somewhere else.  
  
Corp: Sir! {walks off.}  
  
{Hammer and Ton, a huge fat goon, walks up.}  
  
Hammer: Wasn't at near the Palace.  
  
Ton: Or the City Square.  
  
Slasher: grrrrrrrr. Look somewhere else!!! Just. find him!!!  
  
Ton and Hammer: Sir! {walk off.}  
  
Slasher: Where can he be? {At that point, a man wearing a brown trench coat, hat, and red scarf walks by.} Huh? {looks at the man} HOLD IT!!! {the man stops and turns around.} You can't fool me! {walks up to him} I know you're the kil. {pulls of the hat and scarf. It's Al Dente under the stuff.} ler? [frustrated] Dammit. {turns his back to Al.} Carry on. {Al put the hat and scarf back on and walks away. The cats come out and follow him to the alley.}  
  
{Cut to Al. He lifts the hat and scarf and pulls off his face. It's a mask and under it is C.J.}  
  
C.J.: {laughs} Jackass! {lets go the mask and it snaps back on his face hard.} [in pain] ow. {Takes off the mask and puts it in his pocket.}  
  
Mogo: {pops his head out of the green purse Fran's carrying.} This is so much better than that coat!  
  
Speedy: Lets go, guys! {Speedy and Polly hold hands and walks out of the alley. C.J. and Fran follow.}  
  
Fran: {sighs} They've been married for a month and still act the like they're dating.  
  
C.J.: My parents were the same way. 15 years, acting like they were still dating. {stops walking} It. would have been 25 years though.  
  
Polly: {She, Speedy and Fran stop walking} What happened?  
  
C.J.: {looks down} My dad. was killed 10 years ago.  
  
Fran: [sympathetic] Oh my. I'm sorry.  
  
C.J.: Don't worry 'bout it. {They all start walking again} I do miss him, but he always told me to never hang around in the past. Always head for the future. My mom really loved him. and me. Every time we go near her, she always smiles. After she heard the news though. she had a nervous breakdown. She was in the hospital. After 7 weeks, she was able to leave, but she needed a wheel chair, the shock was too much for her. She still smiles though when I go near her.  
  
Speedy: She sound like a nice person.  
  
C.J.: She is. She never got angry at anyone. She always said nice things. {laughs} I guess that means I take after my dad! But anyway. my grandmother takes care of her, now. Since I left the town.  
  
Polly: Why'd you leave?  
  
C.J.: The world. I wanna see all of it. And any other worlds out there. But I can't now. [coldly] DarkSide ruined that! Because of him, I'm a wanted criminal.  
  
Speedy: Don't worry. we'll find him, and clear your name.  
  
Polly: After saving our lives, it's the least we can do.  
  
Fran: Now that you're a Pizza Cat, well sort of., we'll be glad to help in anyway we can!  
  
C.J.: {smiles} Thanks guys. I'll make sure to do my best as a Pizza Cat.  
  
{cut the sky, where DarkSide is watching them. They don't know he's there.}  
  
DarkSide: That's right Pizza Cats. Help out each other. But the question is. Who will help you when I strike? {disappears back to Demon World.}  
  
{cut to the Little Tokyo airport. The cats and C.J., still in disguise, are walking around to find the Paris Gate.}  
  
Speedy: We gotta go to Gate 322.  
  
Fran: [excited] C'mon! {walks faster} Guido might be back by now!  
  
Polly: Slow down Fran! His plane will come in 15 minutes. No hurry.  
  
{Close up to Fran's purse. Mogo pops his head out.}  
  
Mogo: I'm hungry. {looks at the left. Cut to the vending machine there.} Mmm. candy. {jumps out and runs for the machine. When he gets there, he sees a coco bar that's at the higher hook inside it. Mogo reaches into his pockets to find some money. When he turns out both pockets, it's clear that he's broke. He sighs sadly} hmm. Wait a minute! {he looks to the left and right. After this he goes into the machine by going into the hatch at the bottom. He climbs up the hooks by jumping around until he gets to the candy bar. He stands on in front of the candy and holds it. He has an amine smile on his face.} My favorite!  
  
Kid's Voice: Wow! {Mogo turns around and sees a little brown kitten standing in front of the machine.} They got a toy in there.  
  
Mogo: Toy? Where? {looks around} Me? {The kitten puts a dollar in the machine.} Hey wait! {The kitten presses the buttons. The hook Mogo is standing on starts moving.} Uh-oh. {He, and the candy bar both fall to the hatch.} AHH!!! {they land on the bottom.} Ow. {The kitten reaches his hand in and pulls out Mogo, who still holding the candy bar, by the red fur ball.} Leggo!  
  
Kitten: What kinda toy is this?  
  
Mogo: {hand the candy bar to the kitten.} Sorry kid! I gotta go! {breaks free and starts running. After running for a few minutes, he stops.} .phew. Better find the others. {Just then a stampede of feet come walking toward him. He dodges them to avoid being crushed.} Hey! Watch it! Careful lady!! Sorry 'bout that! Go around! I gotta get outta here! {runs away. He sits down on a brown suitcase.} Man. Airports are dangerous!{looks down on the briefcase.} Why am I moving? {cameras zooms out to shows he's on a conveyer belt.} Uh-oh. {looks to the left. His eyes bulge out in shock.} Oh. man. {cuts to the X-ray the belt is leading too.} Gotta hide! {goes into the briefcase as it goes into the X-ray.}  
  
{cut to the walrus security guard who's looking at the X-ray's display screen.}  
  
Walrus: {takes a sip of his coffee. On the display screen is the brown suitcase. Mogo's X-rayed skeleton is on screen. After seeing this, the walrus spits out his coffee.} What the hell? {runs around to see a pig citizen in a business suit taking the briefcase.} Sir! I need to check that! {opens the briefcase and Mogo jumps out and starts running again. The guard runs after him.} Come back here! {cut to near the baggage claim. He looks around.} Where'd he go? {runs off.}  
  
Mogo: {sticks his head out of a black purse.} Think I lost him! {Mogo looks at the female fox carrying the purse.} Hope she knows where I'm going. cause I don't.  
  
{cut to inside a plane. Guido is sitting next to the window listening to a Walkman radio.}  
  
Guido: (Almost home. and to Fran.) {close up to Guido's ear.}  
  
Walkman: in other news. A wanted killer of over 200 people has been seen in Little Tokyo. Citizens are advised to be careful, he's armed with a deadly sword. He's been described to be 3' 10" and to have dark brown hair and green eyes. He's also been seen with a grey longed creature that has a large red furball on top of its' head.  
  
Guido: [worried] (Killer?)  
  
{cut to C.J. He's also listening to the report and reading his "The Teeth of the Tiger" book.}  
  
Walkman: Police are not sure if the creature poses a threat however. A 100,000 dollar reward has been offered for his capture. If you have any information about this man, please notify the police at once.  
  
C.J.: {to Speedy, who's sitting next to him near the gate.} They've offered a reward.  
  
Speedy: They want you captured pretty bad, huh?  
  
C.J.: No kiddin'. I just thought of somethin'. If I'm around you guys, won't it damage your reputation as heroes?  
  
Speedy: After we get your new disguise, you'll be considered a hero, too. Then you won't hafta worry about it.  
  
C.J.: I hope this "Guru Lou" guy can help me.  
  
Speedy: He's a little odd. girl crazy. but he's a genius. Just don't touch anything when we get there.  
  
C.J.: He's gets mad when you touch his stuff?  
  
Speedy: Some of the stuff may have a few "bugs" in it. So for your own safety, don't touch!  
  
C.J.: No problem. You should tell Mogo that though.  
  
{cut to Fran who is standing by the huge window, watching the planes.}  
  
Fran: {opens her purse.} Hey Mogo! Wanna see the planes take-off? {looks in the purse.} Mogo? {puts her hand in it.} Mogo? {to the others.} Has any of you seen Mogo?  
  
Polly: {sitting by Speedy, reading a magazine. Puts it down.} I haven't seen him.  
  
Speedy: Not me.  
  
C.J.: Don't look at me.  
  
{after a few seconds.}  
  
All: That's not good.  
  
Fran: He could be anywhere!  
  
Speedy: Let's split up and look for him!  
  
Polly: He couldn't have gone too far!  
  
C.J.: Lets go!!! {They all run off in different directions.}  
  
{cut to fox carrying the purse Mogo's in. C.J. runs by her.}  
  
C.J.: [shouting] MOGO! MOGO!!! {turns around and sees Mogo head inside the purse. Runs after the fox.} Hey lady!!! {she turns around. He stops} I think you got something in your purse that belongs to me!  
  
Fox: Oh. I know what belongs to you. {pulls out Mogo} A face full of pepper spray!!! Huh? {looks Mogo in the eyes.}  
  
Mogo: Hi.  
  
Fox: {drops Mogo and runs away.} EEK!!! Monster!!!  
  
Mogo: Who's she calling "monster." {sticks out his tongue.} NYAH!!! {C.J. picks up Mogo by the red furball. Looks at him.} How's it goin' C.J.?  
  
{cut to the window. A plane is landing. Cut to inside it, where Guido getting ready to leave.}  
  
Flight Attendant: Thank you for choosing Little Tokyo Express Airway. We've reached are destination, Little Tokyo. At this time please wait until the fasten seatbelt light is off and exit the plane via the door to the left. Thank you again and have a nice day.  
  
{the light turns off, and Guido gets up. He and the other passengers head for the exit.}  
  
Guido: Feels good to get off the plane. {he goes though the gate and looks around for his friends.} Speedy? Polly? Francine? Where are you guys? {looks at C.J., who is about 30 feet away.}  
  
C.J.: No more running around! Back in the coat! {tries to put Mogo in his coat pocket but Mogo tries to resist.}  
  
Mogo: No! That coat is uncomfortable! I wanna be in Fran's purse!  
  
C.J. {trying to put him in.} Get in there! {Mogo breaks away from C.J.'s grip and jumps on his head, knocking off the hat and scarf.} Hey! {Mogo jumps off C.J.'s head and on the floor.} Get the stuff!!!  
  
Guido: Wait a minute. {cut to C.J.'s hair.} dark brown hair. {cut to C.J.'s eyes.} green eyes. {cut to Mogo, who's sitting on the floor.} long eared creature with a red furball. {cut to Guido, who's eyes widen.} That's the killer!!!  
  
C.J.: {puts his stuff back on.} [whispering] We have to keep a low profile. [sternly] Don't screw it up!!!  
  
Mogo: I gotta use the bathroom.  
  
C.J.: Grrr. C'mon. {Mogo jumps under C.J.'s hat.} You better hold it! {walks to the bathrooms.}  
  
Guido: Hmm. (This is perfect! I can catch him! Get the reward. Fran'll be so impressed!!!) {follows C.J.}  
  
{cut to the empty Men's room. C.J. walks in.}  
  
C.J.: Coast is clear. {Mogo jumps off C.J.'s head and runs into a stall. C.J. picks up the hat Mogo dropped and puts it back on. He doesn't notice that Guido is sneaking up behind him.} Whadda pain in the neck. {Guido puts him in a tight headlock.} ACK!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, LITERALLY!!! {tries to break free.}  
  
}}Final Fantasy 1 Battle Theme starts playing{{  
  
Guido: You're under arrest, killer!  
  
C.J.: [choking] HEY BUDDY!!! IT'S "PRAY" TO THE PORCELAIN GOD!!! NOT MAKE A SACRIFICE!!! {finally he breaks free, and punches Guido in the face. Guido falls down.} Don't mess me, pal! I'll kick your ass! {Guido leaps to his feet and uppercuts C.J.} OOF!!! {he falls back.}  
  
Guido: You'll pay for those kills! {about to elbow drop C.J., but he rolls out of the way just as Guido hits the ground.}  
  
C.J.: {jumps to his feet.} HYAH!!! {cyclone kicks Guido, knocking him a few steps back. After this, C.J. prepares for Speed Fist, but Guido tackles him before his fist charges up. They jump to their feet and punching each other. They block each others moves ,until their they grapple each other's hands. They tries to over power the other by squeezing the other's hands. Guido seems to overpower him, but C.J. comes back. Finally, Guido head butts C.J., causing him to let go. Guido punches C.J. in the nose, causing him to be knocked back.} Grrrrr. That's it! { tries to pull out of his sword, but realizes he doesn't have it on him.} I left it at the parlor! DAMMIT! {Guido prepares to attack again. C.J. prepares, too.}  
  
Guido: Consider yourself lucky the other Pizza Cats aren't here!  
  
C.J.: Fran's gonna be pissed when she finds out.  
  
Guido: Fran? How do you know her? Are you stalking her?  
  
C.J.: Hell no!!! I'm. {Guido delivers a strong right hook the knocks C.J. down.}  
  
Guido: {grabs the nearest sink out of the wall.} Catch! {throw the sink at C.J.}  
  
C.J.: [yells] AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
{cut to outside the bathroom, where Polly, Fran, and Speedy are standing.}  
  
Speedy: Where can he be?  
  
Polly: I hope C.J. found him.  
  
{A loud crash can be heard inside the bathroom.}  
  
Fran: What was that?!  
  
Guido: {from inside} Do yourself a favor! Stay down or I'll kick your ass again!  
  
}}Final Fantasy 4 Rydia Theme starts to play{{  
  
Fran: [puzzled] Guido? {Guido opens the door and walks out. He's see Fran and she sees him. Her eyes start to sparkle.} Guido!!!  
  
Guido: {smiles} Hey Fran. Did you miss me? Like I missed you?  
  
Fran: Ohh. Guido. {she runs into his arms and hugs him around the neck. He too hugs her. Polly and Speedy watch as they embrace.}  
  
Polly: {happily sighs} Like a romantic movie.  
  
}}The music stops{{  
  
C.J.: {stumbles out of the bathroom. He has broken porcelain on his head.} [in pain] Yeah. Did you see the part where the unlucky Guardian got the crap beat outta him? Ow.  
  
Speedy: You okay?  
  
C.J.: Aspirin would help. {rubs his head} lots of it.  
  
Mogo: {walks out as if nothing happened.} Hey! What I'd miss?  
  
{Cut to the Mt. Coochie footpath where the cats are walking. Mogo is on C.J.'s shoulder. Close up on C.J.'s face. His left eye is black, he has a bruise on his right check, and a small piece of paper in his nose to stop the bleeding. He doesn't have on the disguise anymore.}  
  
/Our heroes are now heading to Guru Lou. After Speedy explained what happened last night to Guido.\  
  
Guido: Sorry 'bout the attack, C.J.  
  
C.J.: No problem. I'd beat myself up if I though I was the killer.  
  
Guido: {to Fran} I wish you came to New York with me, Fran. You would of loved it.  
  
Fran: Well I had to stay. {looks at Speedy and Polly.} Would you trust those two to run the parlor by themselves?  
  
Polly and Speedy: [annoyed] HEY!!!  
  
Guido: Hell no. They'd close the parlor to do [smugly] other things.  
  
Speedy: {He and Polly blush} Well, you can't say he's wrong. {Polly playfully punches his arm.} Ow.  
  
{Everyone except Polly and Speedy laugh. After a few seconds they start laughing, too.}  
  
Guido: {slowly stops laughing.} But seriously, I had a great time! Maybe we'll all go back someday! {looks at C.J.} Maybe we'll take you along.  
  
C.J.: It be nice to see New York one day.  
  
Mogo: {interrupts.} Where actually are we goin'? And when will we get there?  
  
C.J.: Why are YOU complaining? You aren't even walking!  
  
Mogo: I don't like waiting! I wanna do things immediately!  
  
C.J.: Then walk!  
  
Mogo: I don't wanna do THAT immediately!  
  
C.J.: You're lazy!  
  
Mogo: Your point.? This is easier than walking. {C.J. grabs Mogo and holds him over the edge.} YIKES!!! PUT ME BACK! PUT ME BACK!!! {C.J. puts Mogo back on his shoulder.} That was a sick joke!  
  
C.J.: Your point.?  
  
{cut to inside Guru Lou's house. He's looking over C.J.}  
  
Lou: Hmm. Well it'll take a while. but I can get it done. I can make some Pizza Cat armor for him.  
  
Speedy: {sitting on the couch.} That's great! Thanks again, Lou! You understand what kind we need?  
  
Lou: I know! No special gadgets or weapons. Just a helmet that covers the face, and armor!  
  
Polly: How are the new Goonie Birds coming? . Lou: Since the original ones were destroyed with the Catatonic, I'm still writing up the blue prints. You need 4, right?  
  
Guido: {nods and wraps his arm around Fran.} One for me, Speedy, and Polly. And one for Fran.  
  
Lou: {smiles} Glad to see you and Guido are a happy couple, too. (I thought I had a chance with Fran, through.)  
  
C.J.:[impatient] Hey doc! Remember me? How 'bout some armor?  
  
Lou: Hold yer horses! I get your armor. Just let me build it. Follow me. {Lou walks to the back. C.J. and Mogo follow. Lou turns to the others.} Aren't you coming?  
  
Speedy: {he and the others quickly wave their hands in defense.} No-no-no! We'll just. get in the way! Good luck!!!  
  
{As C.J. and Mogo walk into the room, they gulp nervously.}  
  
{Cut to inside Guru Lou's workshop. He has a bunch of junk and inventions everywhere. Mogo is looking though all the test tubes and looking at all the inventions.}  
  
Mogo: [stunned] Wow. cool stuff!!!  
  
Lou: Thanks! But it's just a small lab.  
  
Mogo: {runs behind a sealed metal cylinder.} Hey! What's this? {lifts the top and a puff of black smoke blows on his face. His face is covered in soot and he is coughing.} Man!  
  
C.J.: So whadda ya got for me?  
  
Lou: Well. After a few measurements, we find out your armor size and build one from scratch.  
  
Mogo: Can I help?  
  
Lou: I don't know? Got any building skills?  
  
Mogo: Building skills? I'm a moogle! Moogles are natural engineers!  
  
Lou: No kiddin'?  
  
Mogo: {leaps into a pile of metal and comes out wearing a weird shaped piece of metal on his head.} Yeah! We build, operate, and know all our metal!  
  
Lou: {looks for a helmet in a closet.} Then you probably all ready know that's not a hat you're wearing! It's a bedpan!  
  
Mogo: [shocked] BEDPAN!!! EEEEEWWWW!!! {throws the bedpan off his head.} Disgusting!  
  
Lou: {laughs} Relax! It's clean! I got it this morning for some scrap metal!  
  
C.J.: Gotta lotta junk here, doc!  
  
Lou: Yeah. but if I can use it, I get it.  
  
C.J.: {picks up a magazine. He holds it sideways, and a poster opens from the pages. The camera only sees the white back part of it.} [smugly] Heh- heh. something YOU use, doc?  
  
Lou: {takes away the magazine and stuffs it in his pocket.} [embarrassed] That's personnel! Besides, I only READ the articles!  
  
C.J.: You need a girlfriend.  
  
Lou: {changes subject} Anyway. Here's the helmet. {holds up a cracked, dusty grey helmet.}  
  
C.J.: {Anime annoyed face.} You're. jokin'.right?  
  
Lou: After a few minor repairs, and a good cleaning, it'll be better than new!  
  
C.J.: {thinks} Hey. if you can build armor. Ya think you can build me a new blue mail body armor. And a new cape to go with it?  
  
Lou: Maybe.  
  
C.J.: Great!!! But don't worry 'bout it now! I'll bring my old armor over tomorrow. It's pretty beaten up, but you'll now what I need when you see it. Now then. The Pizza Cat armor?  
  
Lou: I gotta a spare set of armor some where. It's mangled but I can fix it! {looks at Mogo} Anything for him?  
  
C.J.: Somethin' that'll shut his mouth!  
  
Mogo: HEY!  
  
{cut to outside the house. It's about 3 hours later. The cats are watching TV. It's on the news.}  
  
Newscaster: Police are still looking for the mass killer loose in Little Tokyo. They haven't any clues or leads to his whereabouts. Again, a 100,000 dollar reward has been offered for his capture.  
  
Speedy: If only we can tell em' C.J.'s innocent. But Princess Vi has ordered this search. We can't change her mind.  
  
Polly: Maybe Al will believe us!  
  
Guido: Yeah! {frowns} But not even he can change her mind.  
  
All: Right.  
  
{Lou walks in.}  
  
Lou: Ladies and gentlemen. The new Christopher Julius!  
  
{It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing{{  
  
{close up of C.J.'s feet. The screen slowly pans up. He's wearing armor identical to Speedy's except it's completely grey. The helmet he's wearing is also like Speedy's except there's no symbol and a black visor covers C.J.'s eyes and nose. The only thing visible is his mouth. The outfit even has ears on top of the helmet and a tail. Standing on his soldier is Mogo, wearing small, light blue armor that completely covers him. His helmet also covers his face. He has a small jet pack on his back.}  
  
Polly: [stunned] Whoa.  
  
Speedy: The newest Pizza Cat!  
  
Fran: Nice helmets.  
  
Guido: They even have the ears and tail!  
  
Speedy: Now all you need is a new name.  
  
C.J.: Already though of it! The Hurricane Blade is a WIND sword, right? So I came up with a wind type name. call me. "Aero!!!" {the scene slowly fades to black}  
  
}}Music fades out.{{  
  
{fade in to the outside of the parlor. They just returned from Guru Lou. GB and Carla walk up to the door.}  
  
Carla: Hello? Anyone home?  
  
{Polly walks up to the door. She's wearing her battle armor.}  
  
Polly: {open the door} Hi guys!  
  
GB: {He and Carla walk in.} Hey Polly! {looks around} Where is everyone?  
  
Polly: They're at the training ground!  
  
Carla: Speedy told us you guys needed to tell us something.  
  
Polly: We'll show you! C'mon! {She, GB, and Carla head to the training ground.}  
  
}}Super Smash Bros. Melee: Fire Emblem theme starts playing{{  
  
{Cut to Aero (NOTE: When C.J. is disguised as Aero, He will be known as Aero when he speaks.) who is slashing his sword around to test his armor.}  
  
Aero: Now then! Let's see if this suit'll slow me down. {He does a somersault then jumps in the air to do a air front kick. When he lands he jumps high in the air while spinning his sword around him, an air blade spin.. He lands and does 2 back somersaults followed by a back flip. He then does a jumping vertical slash and holds it until he lands. He does a side roll and follows with an air blade spin. He lands and blade spins again, this time on the ground.} ILLUSION STAB!!! {he stabs the air 12 times and sheaths sword. He then looks at Speedy, Guido and Fran, who were watching him.} I think this suit'll do.  
  
}}Music stops{{  
  
Speedy: Even with all that stuff on, it didn't slow you down! Lou did a great job on it!  
  
Guido: I gotta learn some of those moves!  
  
Aero.: They ain't nuthin' special. Just some variations of other good moves. Deep down, they're pretty simple. I'll teach em' to you guys! If you teach me so of your moves!{looks around} Hey! Where's Mogo?  
  
Fran: He's testing his jetpack. {looks up and gasps} LOOK!!!  
  
{They all look into the sky. Cut to Mogo, who is about 30 feet in the air. He's swerving around uncontrollably.}  
  
Mogo: [yelling] HELP!!!!!  
  
Aero: [same] MOGO!!! TURN IT OFF!!! I'LL CATCH YA!!!  
  
Mogo: [same] I CAN'T!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! {a shadowed figure flys up to him and grabs Mogo with both hands. He turns off the jetpack and flies back to the ground. The figure is GB. Mogo has a dizzy look in his eyes.} whoa. whadda ride.  
  
Speedy: Way to go, GB!!!  
  
Fran: Thank goodness you saved him!  
  
GB: {smiles} It was nuthin'.  
  
{Carla runs up to him and hugs him.}  
  
Carla: Oh Birdie! You were so heroic!!!  
  
GB: {drops Mogo and hugs her back.} [fake modesty] Like I said. it was nuthin'  
  
{cut to Mogo who is still dizzy. Aero and Guido bend down and look at him.}  
  
Guido: You okay?  
  
Aero: You look kinda sick. {Mogo's face turns green and he runs to the house's door.} Maybe cause you are.  
  
{cut to the living room. After explaining about the demons and DarkSide to Carla and GB, the cats invite them to stay for a movie. Fran and Guido are sitting on one couch. Speedy, GB and Carla, with Mogo sitting on her lap, are sitting across them. C.J., with his helmet off, is sitting in the lone chair. Polly is turning on the TV.}  
  
Polly: Anyone up for a Bond movie?  
  
Mogo: Hope it's Goldeneye. That's my favorite Bond flick!  
  
C.J.: Die Another Day blows that one outta the water!  
  
Mogo: [sarcastic] Yeah, right! Nuthin' beats Goldeneye!  
  
Speedy: I thought GoldFinger was pretty good!  
  
Mogo and C.J.: [in unison] GoldFinger was great! But did you see Moonraker?  
  
Carla: Anything with Pierce Brosnan is a hit!  
  
All the girls: [in unison] {dreamily sighs } Ahhh. Pierce Brosnan! 007!  
  
Speedy: [annoyed] {looking at Polly} Maybe we shouldn't watch a Bond movie.  
  
Guido and GB: [same] {Guido is looking at Fran. GB is looking at Carla.} I agree with that!  
  
C.J.: {laughing} Why don't we rent a movie? Let's get Jason X!!!  
  
Carla: [nervous] How 'bout not?  
  
C.J.: [confused] Somethin' wrong?  
  
GB: She doesn't like scary movies. last time we watched a horror movie she didn't sleep for days. {Carla hits GB in the shoulder} Ow.  
  
Carla: [annoyed] Birdie! You said you'd keep that secret!!!  
  
{GB laughs nervously and apologizes. Carla kisses him on the cheek and forgives him. There is a knock on the door.}  
  
Lucille: {from outside} Hello!  
  
{Fran gets up.}  
  
Fran: I'll get the door. Decide on the movie! {walks out.}  
  
GB: Does Lucille know?  
  
Speedy: No. We're not telling her though. If too many people know about C.J., the secret would be harder to keep.  
  
C.J.: It's only until we find DarkSide. {puts on his helmet.} Mogo! You need to put YOUR helmet on! {Mogo puts his on just as Fran and Lucille walk in. Lucille has the same hair style she had when she and Polly where "The Pointless Sisters."}  
  
All but Aero and Mogo: HI!!!  
  
Lucille: Hi guys. hope I'm not interrupting any. {looks at Aero.} Who's that?  
  
Speedy: Lucille. meet Aero! The newest Pizza Cat!  
  
Aero: {stand up and shakes her hand.} Nice to meet ya!  
  
Lucille: Nice to meet you too. {looks into the visor.}  
  
Aero: Somethin' wrong?  
  
Lucille: Well. what do you look like without the helmet?  
  
Aero: Sorry. can't tell ya! Secret identity! VERY secret!  
  
Lucille: {eyes start to well up with tears.} [upset] I can't stand secrets.  
  
Speedy: [shouting] HIT THE DIRT!!! {All but C.J., Mogo, and Lucille duck under some furniture. After a few seconds they rise up, surprised that their were no explosions. Until Speedy realizes.} Oh yeah! You changed your hair style! Sorry. force of habit!  
  
Lucille: [calm] Well, yes. I don't use missiles anymore. That only worked in my old hairstyle. {thinks} Do you guys think I should go back to that one?  
  
Polly: {All but Lucille and Aero and Mogo wave their hands in defense.} No. we like your new style. {Lucille smiles and the cats sigh a breath of relief.}  
  
Aero: [confused] Missiles?  
  
Guido: It's a long story.  
  
Aero: {shrugs his shoulders.} We gonna watch somethin?  
  
Polly: Right! Let's see. {starts channel surfing for something to watch until they past a news report.}  
  
Speedy: Wait! Go back! {Polly goes back to the news report.}  
  
Newscaster on TV: .a bank robbery has just taken place at downtown Little Tokyo. The robbers are aimed with many weapons and have taken innocent people hostage. We bring you live to the scene. {Scene cuts to outside the bank. Police have set up guard rails and have their guns pointed at the door. Emi is in front of them speaking toward the bank with a megaphone.}  
  
Emi: {through the megaphone.} THIS IS THE POLICE!!! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!! NOW!!! {nothing happens.} I REPEAT!!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!!  
  
{a 3'6" tall, long blonde haired man wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black spiked wristbands stand at the door. On the shirt is a round, red burning mountain summit. He has an Australian accent.}  
  
Robber: Listen, copper! We got about 25 or so people in here! We aren't afraid to lessen that number, if you don't cooperate. Unless you want 25 deaths, back yer arses away from here!  
  
Emi: AT LEAST LET THE HOSTAGES GO!!!  
  
Robber: Bloody no, mate! As long as we have hostages, you won't touch us! Right men! {A huge, muscular, 5'0" man wearing a black shirt and black pants stands next to the man. He's wearing a metal knight helmet. Another man, also wearing black stands next to him. He's only 3'2" and is skinny. He's wearing a white ski mask.}  
  
Small man: {laugh menacing} Yeah! You tell em' Boomer!  
  
Big man: You smart, boss!  
  
Boomer: Now then! Get away!  
  
Emi: STATE YOUR DEMANDS! IF YOU AGREE TO RELEASE THE HOSTAGES, WE'LL SEE THAT YOUR DEMANDS ARE MET!!!  
  
Boomer: {holds up a machine gun.} Meet this! {starts firing through the glass door. All the cops, including Emi, duck down. After a few seconds, he stops.} First demand: You and your officers bug off!!! Second demand: Bring us the Samurai Pizza Cats!!! I wanna kick their arses back to the moon!!! Lost demand: When they come, you cops leave!!! {He and the other two walk back into the bank.}  
  
{cut back to the Cats, who are all standing up.}  
  
Speedy: Well you heard him. Let's give em' want they want!  
  
GB: Do they really think they can beat us?  
  
Aero: I think Tom Clancy said it best, "If you wanna kick the tiger's ass, you better plan to deal with the teeth." {draws out his sword.} Here's one of those "teeth."  
  
Speedy: Fran! Prepare the cannon!  
  
Fran: {shakes her head.} Forget it! I'm going, too!  
  
Guido: Are you crazy?!?! It's too dangerous!  
  
Fran: I had to deal with lizards last night! I think I can handle 3 robbers!  
  
Aero: I gotta feeling. why would they call us out? Unless they have a trap.  
  
Polly: We've handled traps before. {looks at the others.} even if they do have a trap, all 6 of us are powerful. With Fran and GB helping. and you Aero, we can stop 'em.  
  
Carla: Birdie. {hugs GB} I though all the fighting would be over. but now. please be careful.  
  
GB: I'll come back alive! {looks into Carla's eyes.} I won't let anything keep me from you.  
  
Speedy: {talking to Aero, who is looking at the TV.} Somethin' on your mind?  
  
Aero: {not paying attention to Speedy.} That symbol. {cut to the symbol on Boomer's shirt.} It looks familiar. I've seen it somewhere... {scene slowly fades out.}  
  
Quik Profile:  
  
Name: Boomer Age: 26 Weapon: Nunchucks Likes: Stealing Things Hates: Good Guys  
  
}}commercial break{{  
  
{scene fades into the parlor kitchen. Everyone is there.}  
  
Fran: {to Carla and Lucille.} Now you're SURE you can operate the cannon?  
  
Carla: Sure we can! Since you explained it to us, we can do it.  
  
Lucille: And this manual helps, too. {holds up the manual.}  
  
Fran: [reluctantly] Okay. just remember what I told you.  
  
Carla and Lucille: {in unison} No problem!  
  
Aero: {looking at the ovens. There are now 4 of them. One for Fran.} You only got 4? I'll walk then.  
  
Guido: Don't sweat it. Just wait until we're loading in the cannon and just hop in one of em'.  
  
Speedy: Okay guys! Are we ready!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Speedy: Let's go!!!  
  
{Chrono Trigger Battle Theme starts playing.}  
  
{cue the transformation sequence. After the 4 cats are loaded into the cannon.}  
  
Mogo and Aero: {Mogo is on Aero's shoulder.} Our turn!!! {Aero hops into Speedy's oven and is loaded into the cannon.}  
  
{Cut to outside the parlor. The cannon begins to rise.}  
  
Lucille: {over the P.A.} The cats are ready for a fight! So look in the sky for a incredible sight! We're blasting 5 cats, not the usually 3! If you know who the one in the helmet is. PLEASE tell me!!! {cut to inside the kitchen.} {to Carla.} Okay Carla! Did you get the coordinates?  
  
Carla: {in front of the screen.} Got 'em! All ya gotta do is blast em' and they'll be at the bank!  
  
Lucille: {behind the gun.} Here it goes!  
  
{She pulls the trigger. Cuts to outside the parlor where a white puff of smoke is blasted out with a bang. Then a red. Then a blue. Then a green. And finally, a grey. Cut to the 5 puffs of smoke that fade away to show Speedy, Polly, Guido, Francine, and Aero in their battle armor flying in the air. Following behind them is GB and Mogo using his jetpack.}  
  
Aero: {looking down at the city.} {low whistle.} Wow! Whadda view!  
  
Guido: Nuthin' like seeing Little Tokyo from the sky, huh?  
  
Fran: {also looking down.} It's so awesome! Wish I saw this a long time ago.  
  
Polly: {eyes widen.} And now the bad news.  
  
Fran and Aero: Bad news?  
  
Guido, Polly, and Speedy: {eyes widen.} Uh-huh.  
  
Fran and Aero: {look ahead.} [nervously] This ain't good.  
  
{cut to the wall the cats are about to crash in.}  
  
All: [screaming and yelling] Here it comes!!!  
  
}}Music Stops{{  
  
{they all crash hard into the wall. After a few seconds they fall 20 feet to the ground. GB and Mogo land next to them.}  
  
GB: That looked painful. How many fingers do I have up? {hold up 3 fingers.}  
  
Polly: [in pain] 4?  
  
Speedy: [same] 7?  
  
Guido: [same] 11?  
  
Fran: [same] 2?  
  
Aero: [same] On all 3 of you? {Cut to Aero's view. There appears to be 3 GBs.}  
  
{cut to the parlor.}  
  
Lucille: I thought you said they'd be at the bank.  
  
Carla: {nervous laugh} [sheepishly] That's the wall of the bank. isn't it?  
  
{cut to inside the bank. 25 people are kneeling on the ground, scared, with their hands covering the back of their heads. Boomer is walking around them.}  
  
Boomer: Alright mates. Unless the Pizza Cats get their arses here, I'm gonna open a couple of rounds in here. Sorry in advance for those who'll get hit, but that ain't my problem, now is it. {walks outside.} Alright coppers! Where are the Pizza Cats? Tell me now!!!  
  
Emi: {speaking into a 2 way radio.} Al! The felons are getting impatient! We need the Pizza Cats!  
  
Al: {over the radio.} The cats should be there! I just talked to Carla and Lucille from the parlor.  
  
Boomer: {off-screen} What the bloody 'ell is this!?!?!? {cut to the inside of the bank. All the hostages are gone. The big and little minions scarily stand in front of Boomer.} Clops! Imp! What happened here!?!?  
  
Clops: {the big guy.} Well you see, uhhh.here's what happened. the room got real smoky like!  
  
Imp: {the little guy.} [nervously] Yeah-yeah! Smoky! The whole room filled with smoke! When it c-c-c-cleared. the hostages. were gone.  
  
Boomer: {walks out the bank holding a gun in his hand.} Okay copper! Where's the Pizza Cats.  
  
Speedy: {out of nowhere.} We're right here!  
  
Aero: {same} Don't worry about the hostages!  
  
{cut to the police, behind them are the hostages.}  
  
GB: {same} We took the liberty of getting em' outta there! Like this!!! {out of nowhere, a small grey ball falls in front of Boomer. It releases a thick smoke that covers the area around him.}  
  
Boomer: {coughing.} Where are you!?!?  
  
}}Scheherazade Theme starts playing{{  
  
{Cut to the rooftops. A spotlight hits Fran. She's twirling her extended snake sword in the air.}  
  
Fran: Well, you called us out. {retracts her whip and holds the sword in front of her face.} So here we are! {cut to an empty spotlight.}  
  
GB:{he descends from the sky and land in the spotlight.} You picked a bad day to strike. {draws out his sword.} Because we just employed a new hero. {cut to Aero.}  
  
Aero: {spotlight hits him. His sword in planted in the ground. He's behind it.} I still new at this, so I'll get to the point! {pulls out his sword and points it toward the camera.} I'm gonna kick your ass! {cut to Guido.}  
  
Guido: {spotlight hits him, he's behind the sunspot umbrella.} It wasn't wise to hold up a bank in this town. {moves his umbrella.} Nor is it to pick a fight with us! {cut to Polly.}  
  
Polly: {spotlight hits her, she stops playing her flute.} You see, guys. We may be tough on the outside, but we're tough on the inside, too. {blows a kiss.} Love ya! {cut to Speedy.}  
  
Speedy: {spotlight hits him. He gets up from his kneeling.} That took awhile, but now you know that.  
  
All: {cut to all of them, standing next to each other.} The Pizza Cats are here to fight!!!  
  
}}Music stops{{  
  
{they all jump off the roof and in front of Boomer, about 20 feet away.}  
  
Boomer: [puzzled] I don't understand it! How did you get in?  
  
Aero: Damn, you're stupid! The back door!  
  
Boomer: [angry] Don't call me stupid, ya asshole. The door was locked!  
  
Mogo: {jumps on Aero's shoulder.} Guess who unlocked it!!! {sticks his tongue out at Boomer.} Stupid!!!  
  
Boomer: [angry] grrr. no one calls me stupid! Alright boys! Get 'im!  
  
{out of nowhere, a group of 3'0" demons that look like Saibamen, except their red and have longer claws fades in around the Pizza Cats.}  
  
Aero: IT'S A TRAP!!!  
  
{suddenly the demons rush toward them with their claws extended. The cats all jump out of the way and land back on the roofs.}  
  
Speedy: {shouting to the police.} Get the people outta here! We can handle these thing!!!  
  
Emi: Let us help!!!  
  
Polly: Listen to him, chief! If you stay here, too many people are in danger! If we fail, they'll attack the other citizens! You gotta protect them!  
  
Emi: {giving up.} Alright. but punch their lights out for us!!! {to the police.} Alright, lets get these people to safety!!! {the police and hostages run off screen.}  
  
Aero: (I think I know what the symbol is. but can it be true? {cut to Boomer's symbol.} It's just a legend! Is it?)  
  
Fran: {to Aero} Wake up Aero!!! They're ready to attack again! {the demons start to move closer to the roof.}  
  
Boomer: {to Imp and Clops.} Go get em' you idiots!!! {Clops and Imp start to run toward the cats.}  
  
Speedy: Boomer's the leader in this! If we get him, maybe the demons'll pull back!  
  
Aero: {looks behind him.} Look!  
  
{A portal opens up in the ground and more Saibamen demons come out.}  
  
Fran: Not more of em'!  
  
Speedy: GB! Polly! Follow me! We'll take care of Boomer! You guys take the new ones! Try to close up the portal!  
  
Guido: Right! Let's go guys!!!  
  
{The cats split up. GB, Polly, and Speedy go after Boomer, while Aero, Guido and Fran try to close the portal. Cut to Aero's team. About 10 Saibamen are aiming their claws at them.}  
  
Fran: How do we close the portal?  
  
Aero: I have NO idea!  
  
}}Breath of Fire 2 Boss Theme starts playing{{  
  
{3 Saibamen leap out toward them. Guido bats one away with his umbrella, while Fran wraps her whip around one's leg and trips it. One wraps itself around Aero's body. Aero punches it in the face and knocks it off.}  
  
Aero: Don't be afraid to kill em', Guido! They'll just keep comin' if you don't!  
  
{The three Saibamen attack again. One punches Guido in the face and knocks him against the wall. Fran blocks one's slashes with her sword. Aero stabs one in the chest and kills it. He then elbow rams the one that hit Guido. Guido gets up and slashes that one in the neck. As the blood comes flowing out, it collapses and dies. Fran kicks the ones she's fighting in the mid section and stabs it in the chest.}  
  
Guido: 3 down.  
  
Aero: 20 to go.  
  
Guido and Fran: Huh!  
  
{cut to the portal, more demon are coming out. The cats dash toward the demons and starts aggressively fighting them. The scene cuts to Speedy's team. Polly is dodging the slashes of one of them, while GB is using his sword to block the attacks of the two surrounding him. Speedy is running towards Boomer.}  
  
Speedy: HERE I COME!!!  
  
Imp: No you don't! {throws a small black ball at Speedy. It explodes and knocks him back.}  
  
Speedy: AHH!!!  
  
{He hits the ground and a demon tries to stick his claws into his face. Speedy rolls out of the way and the demon gets its claw stick in the cement. Speedy uses his sword to cut off it's head. The body and head burn away. Another bomb flies toward Speedy, but he hits it over to a group of 3 demons dashing toward him. It explodes when it hits them, but a little of the explosion hit Speedy. He covers his eyes and is hit by the fire. He's not injured by it, but the demons are gone. They got blown apart.}  
  
GB: Speedy! Look out! {GB's face gets slashed by a demon, but he's able to counter by stabbing it in the stomach.}  
  
{Speedy sees another bomb coming toward him. He catches it and throws it toward Boomer. Boomer uses a pair of nunchucks to hit it into the sky, where it blows up.}  
  
Speedy: Damn it! Thought I had him!  
  
{Polly is about to be slashed by the demon she's fighting. But she slashes it with her sword first. A large slash wound is across it's chest and it dies. She then throws a heart bomb at Imp. Imp throws his own T-star bomb and hits her bomb. They both explode.}  
  
Polly: This is gonna be harder than I thought.  
  
{cut back to Aero's team. A demon has a tight grip on Aero's sword. Aero tries to pull his sword back, but the grip is too strong.}  
  
Aero: Fine! You can have it. {he lets go of the sword than starts punching the demon in the face. After the 7th punch, a demon tries to stab him from behind with it's claws. He moves away and the demon ends up stabbing the other. The first one dies instantly, but the other gets diagonally slashed in half by Aero's sword. It dies and burns away. Cut to Guido. Three demons are dashing toward Guido.}  
  
Guido: So. you all wanna kill me. {He aims his umbrella and shoots out a fire ball. It burns one up and it dies. He fires it 2 more times and kills the last two.} It been a while since I used this. {looks at the umbrella.}  
  
{Cut to Fran. She's been cornered next to a building by 3 demons. She extend her snake sword and whips the chests of the demons. They are badly bleeding and slowly die.}  
  
Aero: {cut back to Aero. He looks up.} What the hell? {He moves out of the way just as Clops comes crashing down.} Watch where yer goin'!!!  
  
Clops: {gets up.} Ready to die, Pizza Cat?  
  
Aero: You think you beat me? {Slashes his stomach with his sword, but it bounces off it. Clops is unharmed.} The hell is this?  
  
Clops: Is that the best you can do? {he punches Aero hard in the face. Aero flies backwards into a wall. He leaves an imprint.}  
  
Aero: D-dammit. I need a plan. {looks at the portal. More demons are crawling out of it.} (Unless I seal that thing, we're as good as dead!) {he thinks for a minute. He remembers seeing Polly use a heart bomb.} (Wait. if I can't seal it up. I'll blow it up! I gotta get to Polly.) {shouting at Fran and Guido.} GUIDO! FRAN! NEW PLAN! WE GOTTA JOIN THE OTHERS!!! {Fran and Guido look at him puzzled. Aero starts running toward the bank.}  
  
{cut back to Speedy. He and Boomer are weapon dueling. Polly is slashing demons left and right. GB is throwing ninja stars at some demons.}  
  
GB: Man! Where are they all coming from? {He's sees more coming towards him.} Dammit! {he keeps throwing stars at them. Cut back to Polly.}  
  
Polly: {she gets punched in the face. She drops her guard and ends up being thrown into a wall.} Ow.  
  
{she gets back on her feet. And sees the demons running toward her. See gets ready for her Passion Paws, but a bomb lands near her and blows up. She manages to avoid the blast, but still get minor burns on her armor. Imp then throws another bomb at her, but she throws one of her bombs at it. Her bomb explodes, but his still flies toward her. Her eye widen in horror.}  
  
Imp: {laughs evilly.} Bye-bye, kitty! {just then, a T-Star knocks it off course and away from Polly. It passes her and hit a mailbox and explodes. She's unharmed.} What the hell?!?  
  
{Guido and Fran are standing on a rooftop.}  
  
Guido: At least my aims still good.  
  
Polly: [excited] Fran! Guido! [angry] What the hell do ya think you're doin'!? What about the portal!?!?  
  
Fran: Aero told us to come here! I don't know why, but I think he has a plan!  
  
Guido: I hope it's a good one. {looks at the portal} More demons are coming!  
  
{Aero comes running into the battle field. Clops is chasing him.}  
  
Clops: Me wanna play with the kitty!  
  
Aero: {has his fist clenched.} I'd back off! The "kitty" is really pissed! {His hand starts to glow grey. He turns around and runs toward Clops. He jumps up.} IRON KNUCKLE!!! {He delivers a powerful punch at Clops head. He hits him and Clops starts to fly backwards. The screen freezes and the words "IRON KNUCKLE" are at the bottom of the screen.}  
  
/IRON KNUCKLE: A powerful punch that uses a high amount of energy to use. The move is so strong, it is said to be able to break solid stone.\  
  
{The screen returns to normal and Clops falls down. He has a huge crack in his helmet. Aero runs toward Polly.}  
  
Aero: Polly! I need one of your heart bombs!  
  
Polly: [puzzled] Why?  
  
Aero: I gotta idea! I just need one!  
  
Polly: I can't! I'm all out!  
  
Aero: No! I need a bomb!  
  
Polly: {points at Imp.} Ask him! {Imp throws a bomb at them. They dodge it just as it explodes.}  
  
{Cut to Speedy. He's getting hit in the face by Boomer's nunchucks. He's trying to hit Boomer with his sword, but Boomer keeps blocking them.}  
  
Boomer: Give it up, mate! You're gonna die on your feet!  
  
Speedy: I don't give up!!!{draws out a few T-stars and throws them a Boomer. Three of them get stuck in his arm.}  
  
Boomer: DAH!!! {Speedy then punches Boomer in the face. He falls back. Boomer gets up and swings his nunchucks at Speedy. They hit him in the side and face. Speedy takes his sword and blocks them again while Boomer gets up.} Here we go again!!!  
  
{GB is having a hard time. He's getting badly beaten by the demons. About 3 of them are hitting him. Guido and Fran rush in and fight them off. They kill all 3 with fast slashes of their swords.}  
  
Guido: {lifting GB up.} You okay?  
  
GB: {weakly} Lemme at those fiends. {he dashes back into battle, slashing more demons. Guido and Fran join him. Cut to Aero who is running towards Imp.}  
  
Aero: Gimme that bomb!  
  
Imp: You got it! {about to throw the bomb, but from nowhere, Mogo flies in and grabs it.} Hey! {Mogo flies towards Aero.}  
  
Aero: Where were you!?  
  
Mogo: I found out something about these guys. {gives him the bomb.} But don't you got somethin' to do?  
  
Aero: {takes it and smiles.} Yeah! {runs back to the portal. Just as more demons are coming out, he throws it in.} Catch!!! {it explodes and all the demons that were coming out dies in the blast. When the smoke clears, a large crater is in the place where the portal was. The portal was destroyed in the blast.} YEAH!!! {out of nowhere, Polly comes flying in and crashes into a wall, GB also crashes into the wall. Clops comes walking in.}  
  
Clops: Aww. The cat and birdie don't wanna play? {his helmet cracks apart. He has only one eye and no hair. He's a Cyclops. He looks at Aero.} Maybe you wanna play!  
  
Aero: {draws his sword.} Fine then! Lets play! {he walks toward Clops.} I'm gonna punch you fight in your big nose!  
  
Clops: grrrr. AHH!!! {runs towards Aero. When he's close enough, Aero throws a handful of dirt into Clops' eye.} AHH!!!!!!!! My eyes!!!!! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA PUNCH ME IN THE NOSE!!!  
  
Aero: {fist glows grey.} You callin' me a liar? IRON KNUCKLE!!! {he punches Clops' nose so hard, that Clops falls back.} There now. I kept my word! Didn't I? {He runs over to GB and Polly.} You guys okay?  
  
Polly: [weakly] I'm fine.  
  
GB: [same] I'll live.  
  
Aero: Good. Stay here. I got to have a talk with someone. {walks toward Clops.} Hey buddy. {Clops opens his eye. It's red from the dirt.} I got somethin' to ask ya.  
  
{cut back Fran and Guido, who have killed the last few demons. Imp is in front of them. About 10 feet away.}  
  
Imp: You fools! You killed our army!  
  
Guido: {cocky smile} Tell someone who cares.  
  
Imp: {throws three bombs at Guido and Fran. Using his umbrella, Guido bats them over Imp head. They explode in the air.} A lucky shot! Try this! {throws a arrowhead shaped bomb in the air. It spins around and then flies toward Guido. Guido uses a fireball from his umbrella to explode it. Imp then throws another bomb that neither Fran of Guido notice. It explodes in front of them.}  
  
Guido: Uhhhhh!!! {he gets knocked back.}  
  
Fran: [screams] {she gets knocked to the left. She hits the ground.}  
  
{Cut back to Speedy and Boomer. They are both tired and are having a hard time swinging their weapons.}  
  
Boomer: [taking breathes] Not.bad. Cerviche.  
  
Speedy: [same] Just.give.up.already!  
  
Boomer: [same] {laughs} Why should I? I've clearly won. {Speedy looks at Fran and Guido. They are both laying down on the ground.} Your allies cannot go on anymore. Imp will blow em' up, or Clops will crush them. My mission was simple. destroy the Samurai Pizza Cats. And if a little while. WE WILL SUCCEED!!!  
  
{cut back to Imp.}  
  
Imp: {looking at Guido and Fran. He's holding two bomb.} Alright then. one for each. But who to blow to the moon first? Why not both. AT THE SAME TIME!!! {use as he's about to throw the bombs, smokes cover the whole area.} Hey! Not again!!! {when it clears, Guido and Fran is gone. Standing in front of Imp is Aero.} YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO TOOK MY BOMB!!!  
  
Aero: {smiles} That smoke bomb was a gift from GB, who asked ME to deliver it! Now then. {draws his sword.} Time for my gift! {dashes toward Imp, who jumps out of the way. Aero starts to chase Imp. They leap across buildings and around the battle field in a high speed chase.} You can't run forever! {While running, Imp's mask flies off, exposing to be a Imp demon with a small horn in his forehead, he has a small beak and faded green hair to match his green skin. He then drops a bomb that explodes when Aero runs near it.} AHH!!!! {he falls back and land on his back.}  
  
Imp: {walks up to Aero.} You simple minded human! Did you really think you can beat us?  
  
Aero: You're gonna die!!!  
  
Imp: You still think you can kill me!?  
  
Aero: I'm not gonna kill you. {cut to Guido, who standing 10 feet behind Imp charging his Sunspot umbrella.}  
  
Imp: {holding a bomb.} DIE!!!  
  
Guido: SOLAR BLAST!!! {Guido fires a large ray of heat at Imp.}  
  
Imp: {turns around. His eyes widen in horror.} AHH!!!!!!!!! {The rays hits him. Aero rolls out of the way. Cut to Imp. The screen and he are completely bright white. He opens his mouth and slowly, he disintegrates along with the ray. The ray stops. All that's left is a large burn spot on the ground Imp stood.}  
  
Aero: {gets up.} Did you really think I'd attack you head-on? Stupid!  
  
Guido: Great plan Aero! Not bad for a loud mouth!  
  
Aero: [annoyed] Who you callin' loud mouth! I saved all your asses back there!  
  
Guido: Lighten up! I'm kiddin'! {Fran runs up to him and hugs him.}  
  
Fran: I'm so glad you're okay!  
  
Guido: I'm glad you're okay. {GB and Polly walk up to them} But right now, Speedy needs our help!  
  
{cut back to Speedy and Boomer. They are still dueling. Speedy collapses from exhaustion.}  
  
Boomer: Heh-heh-heh-heh! {points a gun at Speedy.} Time to finish this. {a ninja stars comes flying toward his hand. It hits him, causing him to drop the gun.} AHH!!! {looks and sees to his surprise, the other pizza cats.} How did you.  
  
GB: Your army wasn't as strong as you thought!  
  
Polly: They may have tired us out.  
  
Aero: But in the end, the good guys won!  
  
{Fran is helping Guido walk. He's exhausted from the battle as much as the others.}  
  
Fran: Now get outta here!  
  
Boomer: grrrr. You cats won this round! But when I strike again, you won't be so lucky! Fare well. {he opens a portal in the air and escapes into. It, along with him, disappears.}  
  
}}Music stops{{  
  
Polly: {runs over to Speedy.} [concerned] Speedy!!! Please get up! {She holds his head up. His eyes are closed and he's breathing hard.}  
  
Speedy: {opens his eyes and looks into Polly's.} Hey. honey. I'm fine. how 'bout you.  
  
Polly: {smiles.} I'm fine. {hugs him.} I'm just fine.  
  
Aero: Be right back. {starts walking off.}  
  
Guido: Hey! Where you goin'?  
  
Aero: I got some unfinished business with our "friend." {continues walking.}  
  
{cut to Clops who is standing up, muttering to his self.}  
  
Clops: Grimy bastard broke my nose. Ruined my eye.  
  
Aero: {off-screen} That "grimy bastard" has another question!  
  
Clops: {turns around and sees Aero.} Crap.  
  
Aero: So. why the hell are you guys here?  
  
Clops: I told you! We were sent to kill you cats!  
  
Aero: That's NOT what I mean! Why, after all these years are you demons back here?  
  
Clops: I. The reason we're here?  
  
Aero: Tell me!!!  
  
Clops: You see. {suddenly his eyes widens in pain.} [in pain] AHH!!! {he explodes in a blast of fire and blood. The blood spatters the street.}  
  
Aero: WHAT!?!?!? {he looks around.} Who's there!?!?!? {looks at the blood.} Damn! That was the only clue I had! Gone! Just like that! {starts to walk away.} DAMMIT!!! WHY IS HELL'S SUMMIT HERE!?!?!?!?  
  
{cut to the sky. Where DarkSide appears.}  
  
DarkSide: That Cyclops nearly told him every thing. {looks at his hand.} But Annihilation silenced him, permanently. I'm not ready for you to know EVERY Julius. but the time will come. {disappears.}  
  
{cut to the living room of the parlor. Speedy is sleeping on the couch. Polly is letting him rest his head on her lap. Aero and the others, including Lucille and Carla, are in the restaurant part of the house.}  
  
Aero: {to Mogo.}You first. {takes a sip of some tea.}  
  
Mogo: 'Kay. When I was in the bank during the battle, the little guy was on the phone talkin' to someone. He said was talking about an invasion thingy. That's suppose to happen in a few weeks. I don't know if it's here or not, but this thing sounds big! If it happens within the next couple weeks, its gotta be huge! Okay. that's all I got! You're turn!  
  
Aero: Yeah. The army from today. is Hell's Summit. It's an army that's supposed to be all demons. But after seeing Boomer, it looks like its takin' humans as well. I read about Hell's Summit in an old novel. In the story, a group of humans, lead by an unknown general, defeated the army and banished them to a place called Demon World, where only demons live. I always figured Hell's Summit as a fairy tale, a myth. When I saw that symbol on Boomer's shirt, I remembered it from the book. "A burning mountain top. Hell's Summit." Clops also told me that recently, a new ruler has come to command them along side an evil king, who runs Demon World. Unfortunately, before I could get anymore answers, Clops was killed. Now I don't know how and why their here on Earth. but I know it's not good. {takes another sip of tea.}  
  
Fran: That's too bad. I'd like to know why their here.  
  
Speedy: {off-screen} To kill us.  
  
{cut to Speedy and Polly, who are standing by the counter.}  
  
Guido: You should be resting!  
  
Speedy: No thanks! The thing that Boomer told me was that he was ordered to find and exterminate us. And I think. Big Cheese is behind that attack!  
  
{everyone but Aero and Mogo gasp.}  
  
Fran: But he's dead! He hasn't been seen on any where on Earth for months!  
  
Aero: That don't mean anything. Demon World is in another dimension. If he found a way to enter that dimension, than he could very well be the new ruler.  
  
Speedy: It's just a hunch. But it's a good one. We'll have to wait and see.  
  
{cut to a dark room. A shadow is talking in a radio.}  
  
Shadow: Have you killed the Pizza Cats?  
  
Boomer: {on the other line.} 'Fraid not, sir! They somehow defeated us.  
  
Shadow: You imbecile! You couldn't kill them! What about DarkSide?  
  
Boomer: His whereabouts are unknown.  
  
Shadow: Find that traitor and kill him, too!!! Make sure you get the Pizza Cats!!! They are the only obstacle standing in my way!!!  
  
Boomer: Aye, sir!!!  
  
Shadow: {turns off the radio.} Of all the rotten luck! It's gone from 3 to 6! Even Bad Bird is helping them!!! {light hits the shadow. Exposing it's the Big Cheese.} It's not fair! 6 months of inactivity, and they still foil my plans!  
  
Voice: My army won't fail again, Seymour.  
  
BC (Big Cheese): They better not! First Org is killed by those cats, than Gajure is killed by DarkSide! Not mention the portal to Earth is closed!  
  
Voice: Don't complain. I'm getting a headache! Listen to me. we still have many troops on Earth. In a few weeks, we'll attack Little Tokyo.  
  
BC: NO! Not in a few weeks! I want it... in 5 days.  
  
Voice: Seymour. We can't organize a strong enough army in only.  
  
BC: 5 days! That's final.  
  
Voice: Very well then. In 5 days. {BC smiles evilly.}  
  
{cut back to the parlor, it's night time.}  
  
Lucille: {yawn} I'd better go home. Its late and I'm tired. {walks to the door.} See you all tomorrow!  
  
Fran: Bye Lucille!  
  
Aero: Nice to meet ya!  
  
{Carla and GB head for the door.}  
  
Carla: We're going, too. We'll see you tomorrow.  
  
GB: Later!  
  
Guido: Good night!  
  
Aero: {takes off his helmet.} Man! What a day! I need some sleep.  
  
Speedy: We were gonna let you sleep in my old room, but Fran using that one.  
  
{they all look at the hole in the ceiling.}  
  
C.J.: It's alright. I can use the couch.  
  
Fran: There is one other room. {she walk over to the doorway leading to the living room. Instead of going in, she looks at the right wall. She pushes the wall, and a door opens.}  
  
C.J.: Wow! What room is that?  
  
{cut to inside the room, there are several crates laying around. The room is surprisingly clean.}  
  
Speedy: The storage room. We'll get ya a mattress and light, you'll be all set.  
  
C.J.: Cool! {walks around and hits his head on the hanging light in the middle of the room.} OW!  
  
Polly: Watch your head! {turns on the light.} You don't mind sleeping here?  
  
C.J.: No problem! This room'll do!  
  
Mogo: {on C.J.'s shoulder.} Wow, cool! {looks at the wall.} COOL!!! {jumps off C.J.'s should and pulls a metal strip off two small holes. He looks into them and sees the restaurant through them.} It's a spy hole!  
  
Guido: In case of trouble, we would of hidden here for safety. We never really used it before.  
  
Mogo: This like a cool Bond movie! {singing} Secret. Agent Mog! Secret. Agent Mog!  
  
Speedy: There a spare mattress upstairs. Let me get it. {They all leave. Except Mogo.}  
  
Mogo: {still singing.} They gave you a number and they took away your name!!! {He sees two green eyes though the holes.} AHH!!!! {ducks down. Hears C.J. laughing.} Darn it, you jerk!!! That ain't funny!!!  
  
C.J.: Yes is it! {walks off.}  
  
{cut to the storage room. It now has a small mattress and a box with a table lamp on it. There is also a big pillow and small blanket on the floor for Mogo.}  
  
Speedy: It's not fancy, but it's better than nothing.  
  
C.J.: {he lays down on the mattress.}Beats sleeping on the floor. Had to go though a year of that when I was training to become a Guardian.  
  
Mogo: {lays on his pillow.} This is comfy! {yawns.} [sleepily] Real.comfy. {falls asleep.} Ku.po.Ku.po.Ku.po.  
  
Polly: {giggles.} Not much of a night owl.is he?  
  
C.J.: At least he'll keep quiet.  
  
Fran: [sleepily] I can't stay up for another minute. Good night everyone. {goes upstairs} See ya in the morning.  
  
Guido: {watching her go up the stairs.} She was great today. She's such a great fighter. {yawns.} That battle took a lot outta of all us. I'm ready for bed, too. Night guys. {goes up stairs.}  
  
Polly: Guess we'll head to bed , too. Good night, C.J.  
  
Speedy: Sorry, but we gotta wake you up at 6:30. We're working tomorrow. That includes you, too.  
  
C.J.: Since I am part of the team, I'll help out. If you guys are as crowded as you were yesterday, you're gonna need it!  
  
Speedy: Thanks. {starts to close the door.} Welcome to the Pizza Cats. {closes the door.}  
  
{cut to Polly and Speedy in the living room.}  
  
Polly: This might sound strange. but I'm not tired.  
  
Speedy: Me neither. You'd think we'd be tired by now.  
  
Polly: {smiles seductively.} [coyly] Well, I know what will help us sleep better.  
  
Speedy: {grins smugly.} Really? How?  
  
Polly: {hugs him around the neck. They kiss passionately.} I'll show you. upstairs. {they hold each others hand and go upstairs to their room.}  
  
{cut to C.J.'s room. He's sitting up on the bed, reading "The Teeth of the Tiger." He stops reading for a second.}  
  
C.J.: {he closes the book and puts it down.} (Dammit! Why the hell is the Summit here!? After 700 years of exile, they just return to Earth? Why? {slowly closes his eyes.} No use. thinking about now. I need some sleep. {he lays down on his pillow and turns off the light.} Still, I don't like this situation. Don't like it at all. Too many people are in danger. {he slowly goes to sleep.}  
  
/After a hard battle against Hell's Summit, our heroes are now fast asleep, resting up for a busy day tomorrow. C.J., however, still has many unanswered questions. But he and the others are not aware of Big Cheese's plot to attack Little Tokyo in the next week. What will happen when that day comes? Stay tune for scenes from the next episode.\  
  
{scene fades out.}  
  
}}}TO BE CONTINUED}}}  
  
}}Scheherazade Theme starts playing{{  
  
{The cats plus Fran and GB are in victory poses. GB is in the air, sword drawn. Fran is next to Guido, twirling her whip over her head.}  
  
Speedy: On the next. {Mogo jumps over the team and is in front of the camera.}  
  
Mogo: Pizza Cats!  
  
{cut to C.J., who is unsheathing his sword.}  
  
C.J.: The Military Saga! {draws out his sword and whole screen fades to white.}  
  
{scene shows Little Tokyo in a quiet state.}  
  
GB: {voice over} [announcer voice] Next time! In this corner. {Scene shows a group of demons being lead by Boomer.} Hell's Summit! In this corner. {Scene shows a group of demon being lead by DarkSide.} Hell's Summit!  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} You heard right!!! Two Summits! One's bad enough!  
  
GB: {same.} At least they aren't after us. {scene shows the Summits fighting each other.}  
  
C.J.: {same} They're fighting one another to see who claims Little Tokyo! What kinda turf war is this!? Neither of them had this place to start! Now they're fighting to see who keeps it?!  
  
GB: {same} You'll have to excuse C.J.. he's kinda ticked off because.  
  
C.J.: {same} Because both the armies are idiots!!! And the worst part of it is. {cut to Fran who's hiding from the battle.} one of our teammates is caught right in the middle of it!!!  
  
GB: {same} If we don't act fast, the whole city will be destroyed!  
  
C.J.: {same} This is my chance to fight DarkSide!!! Bet your ass I'm going there!!! {Scene shows Aero running into the battle.}  
  
GB: {same} Next episode.  
  
}}Two Summits. Two Goals.{{  
}} One Huge Battle!!!{{  
  
C.J.: {same} This really pisses me off!!!  
  
GB: {same.} Hey man! Save for the next episode!!!  
  
}}end teaser{{ 


	4. One Huge Battle!

Samurai Pizza Cats:  
  
The Military Saga  
  
/After picking up Guido from the airport, the Samurai Pizza Cats headed over to Guru Lou's to get their new ally, Christopher Julius, a new armored look. Immediately after that, a small group of demons lead by a human captain, Boomer, attacked the city. After a long and tough battle, the Pizza Cats were able to defeat the army, causing Boomer to retreat. After the battle, C.J., disguised as the new Pizza Cat, Aero, was able to get some information about their attackers. They were the dangerous Hell's Summit, an army of demons that was exiled into Demon World 700 years ago. A week has passed since the attack, and a evil plot has been made to attack Little Tokyo on this day. Will the SPC be able to protect the city? Find out on today's episode!\  
  
}}Episode 3:{{  
}}Two Summits. Two Goals.{{  
}}One Huge Battle!{{  
  
}} Majora's Mask Last Day starts playing.{{  
  
{cut to a far view of Little Tokyo. The sky is red and the buildings appear as shadows. Little Tokyo is engulfed in fire. All the houses, buildings and the palace are covered in flames. Cut to the streets. 5 shadows are laying on the ground. The light reveals they are the Pizza Cats. Cut to Polly. Her face is covered in blood and her armor is badly chipped and dented. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open. She's dead. Cut to Guido and Fran. They are laying next to each other. Guido is face down, his body is completely covered in blood. Fran's is also badly hurt. Her eyes are wide open, along with her mouth. The pupils are gone and her face is bloody. They, too, are dead. Cut to GB, his face is badly scratched and his wings are broken. He's on top of a puddle of his own blood. He's dead. Cut to Speedy. He's lying on his back. A long sword is planted inside his body. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. A large hole is inside his chest. He, along with his friends, is dead. Cut to C.J., who's the only one still alive. Laying in front of him is Mogo, who is also dead. C.J. looks into the sky and sees DarkSide. He's holding a huge black ball of energy that's half as big as the palace above him.}  
  
DarkSide: {smiles evilly.} Just you and me Guardian. But not for long. you, along with this damned city will perish.  
  
C.J.: [angry] DAMN YOU!!! YOU KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS!!! YOU BASTARD!!! {draws his sword.} I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! {tries to jump to DarkSide's level, but a strong force pulls him down. He's falls in mid-air and hits the ground. He struggles to move, but can't.} What.is .happening.to.me? I.can't.move.  
  
DarkSide: {laughs evilly.} You mortal fool! You're fear is preventing you from making a move. You're helpless.  
  
C.J.: {still struggling.} NO!!! I HAVE TO BREAK FREE!!! {still can't move.} I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!  
  
DarkSide: {prepares to throw the energy ball.} You have failed. Now you, the Pizza Cats, and this whole city. {throws the energy towards C.J.} WILL ROT IN HELL!!!  
  
C.J.: {close up of his left eye. It shows the energy getting closer. He closes his eyes.} [shouting] DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! {cut to the far view of Little Tokyo. The energy ball goes through tall buildings, destroying them. When it reaches the ground, the screen turns white. A loud explosion is heard. When the screen returns to normal, Little Tokyo is nothing but ruins. DarkSide's evil laughter is the only thing that can be heard.}  
  
}}The music stops{{  
  
{Cut to the inside of C.J.'s room. Its 3:15 AM. He's laying in bed. He suddenly wakes up from his sleep. His face is covered in sweat. He sits up and wipes the sweat off his face.}  
  
C.J.: {breathing.} Just a dream. {stops breathing.} No. a nightmare. {He looks around and sees Mogo fast asleep on his pillow on the floor. He's slightly snoring and looks peaceful.} He's okay. It was just a nightmare. But. I never had nightmares before. why would I have 'em now? {narrows his eyes.} [coldly] DarkSide. Are you that powerful? You could destroy this city in one blast? I don't wanna know. {lays down and stares at the ceiling.} I swear to you DarkSide. I will find you. inhuman freak! I will defeat you. {starts to close his eyes. After a few seconds of silence.} (It's been a week since I came here. It's been really quiet since the bank attack.)  
  
{cut to a week ago, the day after the attack. Its 7:30 AM inside the parlor, and it's crowded as always. Fortunately there are 7 people working today. Cut to Fran, who's talking on the phone.}  
  
Fran: Samurai Pizza Cats! Pizza's our middle name! {writes down the order on a notebook.} 3 Double Onions and Olives. It's be there in 30 minutes. {hangs up the phone. She shouts to Polly, who's in the kitchen.} 3 Double Onion Olive!!! Delivery!  
  
{cut to Aero, and Guido, who are waiting the tables.}  
  
Aero: {as he's giving out pizzas.} Here's your Liver-Chicken special! {blurs over to another table.} Pepperoni and pineapple right here! {blurs to another.} Catbird Special! Extra cheese!  
  
Guido: {also giving pizzas.} Caesar Salad and Soda! {blurs to another table.} 10 piece spicy garlic bread sticks! {blurs to another.} Your Deep Dish Deluxe ma'am!  
  
{Cut to Polly, who's at the register.}  
  
Polly: {to Aero} Hey Aero!!! {holds up a delivery bag.} Ready for your first delivery? {Aero walks up to her.} GB and Speedy aren't back from their deliveries, so have take care of this one.  
  
Aero: Where to?  
  
Polly: The dock! You know where it is?  
  
Aero: {takes the pizza.} I know! Be back in a few minutes! {runs out the door. Cut to outside the parlor. He looks at a piece of paper with the address the customer.} That's all the way across the city. Better get goin'!!!  
  
}}Hand in Hand from Kingdom Hearts starts playing.{{  
  
{Aero starts running from the parlor. The camera follows him. He running down the street until he reaches a building. He jumps up and climbs the building quickly and reaches the roof. He's running on the roof tops, leaping from one roof to another. He reaches the end of a roof and jumps as he reaches the edge. When he lands on the ground, he keeps running. He's swerving left and right to avoid hitting the pedestrians. A cart crosses his path, but he jumps over it and keeps running. When he reaches the street, he sees a huge traffic jam of cars. He nimbly swerves past all of them and makes it across the street. Cut to the pier. A lion construction worker is sitting on a bench, waiting for his pizza. Aero runs onto the pier and screeches to a stop. A group of construction workers watch him with stunned faces.}  
  
}}The music stops.{{  
  
Aero: {looks at the sheet of paper.} Which one of you is "Tom Jerom?"  
  
Tom: {gets up from his seat. He has a stunned look on his face.} uh. I am.  
  
Aero: {hands him the pizzas.} That'll be $36.75.  
  
Tom: {pulls out his wallet will still has a stunned face. He pulls out a $50 bill.} Keep.the.change.  
  
Aero: {takes the money.} I take it I beat the 30 minute deadline?  
  
Tom: {looks at his watch.} By 20 minutes.  
  
Aero: {thinks.} 30 minus 20. I made it in 10 minutes. {snaps his fingers.} I was goin' for less than 7 but the traffic was pretty bad. {starts walking away.} Oh well. Better luck next time.  
  
Tom: {still stunned.} What kinda coffee did that guy have this morning?  
  
{cut to Aero, walking back to the parlor.}  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} I spent most of the week making deliveries and waiting on tables. It's harder than I thought it be. Running back and forth around the city. But I'm glad I can help the Pizza Cats out. {cut to the kitchen of the parlor.} I even tried to make a pizza. {Aero pulls out a completely burned to a crisp pizza. He tries to cut it with a sharp knife, but it's as hard as a rock. Frustrated, he grits his teeth and keeps hitting the pizza with the knife. After a few whacks, the blade breaks off the handle. Aero grabs the pizza and tries to bite it, but his jaw starts shaking when his teeth hits it.} I wasn't too good at it. {Aero rubs his mouth. A delicious smell fills the air. Aero looks to the left.}  
  
Mogo: {cut to Mogo. He's in his armor. He's pulling out a perfectly made pizza. He puts it on the table.} Mmm. never knew I can make pizza this good. {looks at Aero.} How'd yours turn out?  
  
{cut to Aero. He looks at his badly made pizza. He grins sheepishly, and throws the pizza off-screen.}  
  
Aero: {sheepishly.} I.uh.got deliveries to make. {walks off-screen.}  
  
{cut to the streets of Little Tokyo. C.J. is running away from Slasher.}  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} To better keep my identity as Aero secret, I reappeared on the streets as C.J. As I thought, Slasher would try to catch me.  
  
Slasher: Give yourself up, killer!!!  
  
C.J.: Never!!!  
  
{Suddenly, as if out of the sky, Aero falls in front of C.J., who stops running. Slasher stops running, too.  
  
Slasher: What the hell.  
  
Aero: [dramatic voice] Halt! I am the Great Aero!!! {quickly} Though I'm not as great as the Great Guido, then again who is?  
  
C.J.: {looks at Aero annoyed.} [annoyed] Is that so? What do you think you're doin' here?  
  
Aero: [dramatic] I'm here to bring you. to JUSTICE!!!  
  
C.J.: {jumps to a rooftop.} Come and get me!!! {starts running.}  
  
Aero: Come back here!!! {chases after him.}  
  
Slasher: {shouting at them.} HEY!!! I'M ARRESTING THAT FELON!!! {runs around the building.  
  
{When he reaches the other side, Aero is walks out of the shadows and is limping.}  
  
Aero: H-He overpowered me. He ran. {points to the left} that way!  
  
Slasher: I'll get him!!! {starts running to the left.}  
  
C.J.: {jumps off the roof and lands next to Aero.} Can't believe he fell for it!  
  
{Aero takes off the helmet. Revealing he's Guido.}  
  
Guido: I'm not surprised. I'm a convincing actor!  
  
C.J.: {snatches the helmet from Guido.} {imitating Guido.} Though I'm not as great as the Great Guido. {sarcastic.} Reaaaal funny. heh-heh-heh! Hope your over-inflated ego didn't stretch out my helmet. {put the helmet on and walks off screen.}  
  
C.J.:{voice-over.} Guido is a good friend and is always there for you. That's why he's helping me keep my identity secret. He does joke around a little, but even I do that, too. But he's still a good friend who'll always be there to help.  
  
{cut to the training ground. Aero (C.J.) is swinging his sword around and doing back and front somersaults and flips.}  
  
C.J.: {voice-over} Training overall has really toned my skills. {Cut to Aero and Polly dueling with wooden swords.} When I fight any of the Pizza Cats, I guaranteed a tough fight. They have more battle experience than I have, comes from fighting the ninja crows. Speaking of crows. {Cut to GB and Aero wooden sword dueling with Guido and Speedy in a team battle.} Good Bird, GB we call him, is a great swordsmen. Hard to believe he was once the notorious Bad Bird. What's harder to believe though is. his father and my father were once fierce rivals. They hated each other. I don't think GB knows about it. but it doesn't matter. {GB and Aero with a slash from their swords, break in half Guido's and Speedy's swords.}  
  
Aero: {to Guido and Speedy.} Now you're dead, I guess.  
  
GB: You can't beat us!!! {Aero and GB high five and shake hands.}  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} That rivalry is long put to rest. Hopefully never to be awoken again. {cut to Fran, holding her snake sword. It's extended into the whip. She looks nervous.} I also get the chance to train another fighter. I trying to use all the same methods my sensei once taught me. Francine is learning quicker than I did. Even though she thinks the exercises are a bit. dangerous.  
  
Fran: Are you sure about this, Aero?  
  
{Cut to Aero, who is standing perfectly still and has a rock on both shoulders and on his head.}  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} They weren't that dangerous. use some aiming tactics using a real life target. That's all.  
  
Aero: All you gotta do is knock the 3 stones off me. Just concentrate on the stones and you can hit them without hitting me. I won't move an inch!  
  
Fran: Yeah. But. what if I miss? And hit you? I'm used to wooden dummies. Not real people.  
  
Aero: Don't be afraid! That's messes up your concentration. Just think of me as a wooden dummy.  
  
Guido: {sitting to the side and watching.} That shouldn't be too hard! He's already got the second half down.  
  
{Fran tries to stifle a giggle.}  
  
Aero: Hey Guido! Bet that pretty umbrella of yours would look good shoved up your nose!!! I'll even open it for ya!!!  
  
{Fran starts laughing. Guido looks at her disappointedly.}  
  
Guido: [disappointed] Au-Tu Francine? Au-Tu?  
  
Fran: {slowly stops laughing.} Sorry, Guido. It was funny!  
  
Aero: Go ahead, Fran! Hit the rocks!  
  
{With perfect timing and speed, Fran hits all the rocks perfectly.}  
  
Fran: [excited] I DID IT! Guido! I did it! {She runs up to Guido and hugs him.} I thought I would miss.  
  
Aero: Because we were making you laugh, you were more relaxed. This helped you concentrate on the rocks better.  
  
Fran: Thank you, Guido! Thank you, Aero! {she's runs over and give Aero a friendly hug.} .phew. How 'bout a break?  
  
Aero: You go ahead! Me and Guido'll catch up.  
  
{Fran smiles and walks into the house. Aero walks over to Guido.}  
  
Aero: Thanks, man! I knew making her laugh would help her. Nice burn, too.  
  
Guido: No problem.  
  
Aero: You didn't really mean it though, did you?  
  
Guido: Well. maybe a little.  
  
Aero: {pats Guido on his back.} That's okay. I 100% DID mean that the umbrella would look good up your nose. {walks into the house.}  
  
Guido: [annoyed] Hey! Wait a minute!!!  
  
{cut to inside the parlor. Speedy and Polly are sitting across from each other, staring deep into each others eyes. They are both smiling.}  
  
C.J.: {voice-over} Speedy and Polly. The living example of a loving couple. The other cats told me that the day they got married, it brought out sides in them they've never had before. After what they told me want they were like before they got married. I believe them.  
  
{Aero is sitting at the counter, reading The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Manga. He chuckles slightly.}  
  
Aero: They made Link look like a klutz! {looks at Speedy and Polly.} Hey! You guys hungry? I'll make some sandwiches! {Polly and Speedy say nothing. They keep staring into each other's eyes.} No, huh? {Fran and Guido walk in.}  
  
Guido: They're still lost in each other's eyes?  
  
Aero: I'm waiting for one of 'em to blink!  
  
Guido: 15 minutes and counting.  
  
Aero: And I thought MY parents were hopeless romantics! {goes back to reading his book.} {chuckles.} Navi's right, Link. You couldn't catch a fish in your dreams!  
  
Fran: {smiles} I thinks it's so romantic. {glares at Guido.} How come YOU don't stare into my eyes that long?  
  
Guido: {nervous grin.} [nervous] uh. Because.. I. uh. thought 10 minutes would be long enough. {nervous laugh}  
  
Fran: Well it's not.  
  
{finally Speedy breaks the silence between him and Polly}  
  
Speedy: I could stare into you beautiful eyes all day. {Polly blushes a little and sighs happily.}  
  
Aero: {to Speedy} Well, you're half-way there! Why stop now? {Fran comes up from behind him holding a frying pan. She quickly lifts up his helmet, hits him in the back of the head with the frying pan. [in pain] OW!!! {A huge pink anime lump appears on the spot she hit him. She puts his helmet back on him.} [in pain] At least she put it back on me. owww.  
  
Polly: {still staring into Speedy's eyes.} Thanks, Fran.  
  
{cut to Speedy's point of view. He's looking at Polly's eyes, until a pair of brown eyes block his view.}  
  
Speedy: [surprised.] Ahh!!! {he falls back and lands on the ground.}  
  
{Cut to Mogo, who's standing on the table.}  
  
Polly: {gets up and runs over to Speedy} [concerned] Speedy! Are you okay?  
  
Mogo: {yawns and stretches.} Whadda a moogle gotta do to get some food?  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} And of course, there's Mogo. {cut to Mogo eating a huge meal containing different kinds of food. He's stuffing his face and eating real fast.} Don't let the size fool you. He eats more food a day than me and the cats do in a week. {Cut to Aero, walking in the streets of Little Tokyo, carrying a pizza box.} There's two things he does that really gets on my nerves. Number one.  
  
Aero: Is this pizza getting lighter? {opens the box and looks inside.} HEY!  
  
{cut to Mogo, who's inside the box. He has pizza sauce all over his face.}  
  
Mogo: {looks at Aero.} I'm sorry. was that pizza for a customer?  
  
Aero:{shouting} [angry] MOGO!!!  
  
C.J.: {voice-over.} And two.  
  
{cut to Aero walking around the empty parlor. He's looking for something.}  
  
Aero: {looks under a table.} Where is it? {walks to the counter and looks under there.} It didn't just get up and walk away. {thinks for a minute.} Oh man.  
  
{cut to the front door. Mogo walks in, dragging with his mouth a huge bag of pastry treats. He's wearing his battle armor.}  
  
Mogo: {struggling with the bag until it's completely inside.} .phew. I knew it was I could afford 150 different sweets! {looks at Aero.} Hey! Look what I got!  
  
Aero: [annoyed] How did you get the money for this?  
  
Mogo: You're not gonna believe this! I found this old jar in our room! And it was filled with money! I took it and bought a whole mess of treats! The jar was just laying around in this wooden box! {leaps in the bag and jumps out holding a chocolate donut.} Want one?  
  
Aero: {shouting} [angry] THAT WAS MY TIP MONEY!!! YOU SPENT 210 DOLLARS ON JUNK FOOD!?!?!?  
  
Mogo: {nervous} Not all of it. {holds out a quarter.} I was saving this for a gumball.  
  
Aero: {stomps over to Mogo.} YOU LITTLE THIEF!!!  
  
Mogo: {meekly} uh.oh. {starts running out the door. Aero chases after here.}  
  
Aero: COME BACK HERE!!! YOU OWE ME 210 DOLLARS!!!  
  
Mogo: Don't you mean $209:75? I saved a quarter.  
  
C.J.: {voice-over} After a few miles, I forgave him. Had no choice. I couldn't get close enough to make him pay. {cut back to present day. C.J. is still staring at the ceiling.}  
  
C.J.: (What a week it was. Fighting demons, working at a pizzeria on the side.) {starts to fall asleep.} (Still wish I could find out more 'bout Hell's Summit. I got a bad feeling about them.) {finally, he falls back to sleep.}  
  
{cut to Demon World, in a ruined town. The buildings are falling apart and the air is dusty. The sky is red, as it was during the day. A line of different demons are standing next to each other. DarkSide is standing in front of them with his back turned to them.}  
  
DarkSide: {to the demons.} Humph! It's a small army, but it'll do for today's mission. I discovered that those bastard ruler of the other Summit are planning to attack a city on Earth in an attempt to take over it. The mission is simple. Intercept the attack and destroy the army before they do any damage. We can't allow them to take over what belongs to us. After the execution of all humans on Earth, we can take back what's rightfully ours.  
  
Demon: {a small green Imp-like demon walks out of the line.} Excuse me, Sir DarkSide?  
  
DarkSide: {turns around and looks at the demon.} What is it?  
  
Demon: Sir, I'm having second thoughts about joining this attack. My brother is in the opposite Summit. And I don't want to attack him. I can't, it's a family thing.  
  
DarkSide: I understand. you don't wish to harm your own family, am I right?  
  
Demon: Yes sir.  
  
DarkSide: So, you're willing to turn your back on this army just to protect your brother?  
  
Demon: Sir, I would never turn my back on this army. I just wish to be excused from the attack.  
  
DarkSide: Excused? You wish to be excused? {fist starts glowing black.}  
  
Demon: [scared] Sir! Please! No!  
  
DarkSide: {holds out his hand.} DARKNESS WAVE!!! {a long wave of energy flies toward the demon. When it hits him, it goes fight through his chest and heart. The demon's bloods starts flowing out of the wound and his pupils turn white. He falls down on both knees and then falls face first on the ground. Blood surrounds his body and he dies.} Heh. You are excused. {he does fires a small ball of energy at the body and explodes it completely before it can burn away. DarkSide turns around.} Anyone else wish to be excused from battle? {The demons look at him fearfully, but don't respond.} Good. The attack will happen around 2:00 PM. I want our army to be at the attack spot an hour before that. The attack spot. Little Tokyo. {DarkSide smiles sinisterly.}  
  
{cut to the streets of Little Tokyo, where Aero is walking around the city doing a demon patrol. It's 6:45. He's carrying a plastic coffee cup with a lid.}  
  
Aero: {looking and walking around.} Hmm. Don't look like there's any demons in the city. {raises his arm and talks into it.} Nuthin' here today, Fran. Like yesterday, and the day before, there's no demons.  
  
{cut to Fran, who's at the parlor kitchen talking into a radio. The radio has a communication link to Aero's helmet.}  
  
Fran: That's good. At least this major attack won't be today.  
  
Aero: {from the radio.} I wouldn't be so sure. We don't when it will be or even if it'll be here. But at least this way, if they DO plan on attacking today, it'll be a small army. They could never get a huge army in Little Tokyo in one day without drawing some attention. {cut to Aero, who's still speaking into his arm.} I'm ready to come back now. There's nuthin' more I can do now except. {interrupted by a loud series of honks and beeping. Aero looks up.} Huh? {camera zooms out to show that there are cars all around Aero. He's standing in the middle of traffic.} Except get out of the road.  
  
Motorist: {shouts from inside his car.} HEY YA JERK! GET OUTTA THE WAY! I ONLY GOT 15 MINUTES OF SIGHT-SEEING UNTIL I GO TO PIZZA CATS'!  
  
Another motorist: {same} YEAH!!! GET LOST!!!  
  
{soon every motorist begins to shout at Aero. He jumps out of the way and onto the sidewalk.}  
  
Aero: .humph. Tourists.  
  
Fran: {over the radio link.} Hey! Don't knock tourists! They always carry lots of money! And they love the Pizza Cats!  
  
Aero: Yeah, yeah. {takes a sip of his coffee. He then spits it out.} YUK! Hey! Who made the coffee this mornin'!?  
  
Fran: {cut to Fran} [puzzled] Mogo did. Why?  
  
Aero: {over the radio.} [annoyed] I shoulda known!  
  
{cut back to Aero, who's pouring his coffee on the ground. Sugar than starts pouring out. About half the cup was filled with sugar.}  
  
Aero: Ya ask for extra sugar, he gives ya nothing BUT it. {starts walking again.} I'll be home in minute. Gonna take a shortcut!  
  
{Aero starts running toward a gap between two building. He then wall jumps between them until he reaches the top of the taller one. He runs again until he reaches the edge. He then jumps and reaches the edge of another building. He keeps running on the rooftops.}  
  
{cut to the parlor's restaurant. Speedy and Guido are sweeping the floors and wiping the tables. Polly and Fran are in the kitchen heating the ovens and chopping ingredients and toppings. Mogo is wiping down the counter.}  
  
Guido: Another day.  
  
Speedy: Another swarm of hungry customers that'll be comin'  
  
Mogo: [hopeful] Maybe it's be a slow day.  
  
Aero: {walks in.} Don't count on it. I just ran into your fans. The restaurant's gonna be packed!  
  
{Guido, Speedy and Mogo groan. Aero walks up to his green back pack on the counter.}  
  
Guido: The only time it'll be a slow day is when they stop liking pizza or stop liking us.  
  
Speedy: And how close is either one?  
  
Aero: {reaches into the pack.} Pretty damn far. {looks inside. He pulls out a whole handful of Breakfast Bar wrappers.} What happened to all my Breakfast Bars?  
  
Mogo: {burps.} Who ever said one bar would fill ya is a liar.  
  
Aero: You ate all 40 of them!!!  
  
Mogo: And I'm still hungry.  
  
{Polly and Fran walk in.}  
  
Fran: Okay! We got 10 minutes 'til we open. How's the cleaning?  
  
Speedy: {puts down the broom.} Done!  
  
Fran: Ovens?  
  
Polly: Heated!  
  
Fran: Staff?  
  
{GB runs in.}  
  
GB: We're all here!  
  
Aero: How'd the demon patrol go, GB?  
  
GB: Clear. You?  
  
Aero: Same. Nuthin' on land, nuthin' in air.  
  
Polly: Maybe the demons decided to give up.  
  
Aero: Doubt it. The Hell's Summit don't admit defeat that easy. They'd allow every demon they have to die a torturing death, but they'd never give up.  
  
Speedy: At least they're persistent.  
  
Aero: That ain't always a good thing. If they're more determined than ever to conquer Earth. {scene starts slowly fading out.} it's gonna be a lot harder to stop 'em.  
  
{scene completely fades out. It fades into a dark cave. The dim light shows Boomer talking to an army of demons.}  
  
Boomer: This is all we have? This small army is supposed to attack Little Tokyo? {scoff} What is that idiot thinking? Sending us there? Especially with those Pizza Cats protecting the city. Well, it's his order. I guess we have no choice. Listen! If we are going to take over the city, we need to stop the cats first! And here's how we do.  
  
{scene fades out.}  
  
Quik Profile: Name: Emi Herchi Age: 19 Weapon: Guitar Likes: Playing the Guitar Hates: Rain  
  
{scene fades into the outside of the parlor. A huge line of people are waiting outside. Cut to inside the parlor, where everyone is in uniform and apron.}  
  
Fran: Everyone know what they're doing today?  
  
Speedy: Yeah. I got deliveries.  
  
Guido: I'll wait the tables.  
  
Polly: Cooking the pizzas.  
  
GB: Also waiting the tables.  
  
Mogo: The drive thru, right?  
  
Aero: I also got deliveries.  
  
Fran: I'll take care of the register. Okay then, someone open the doors. {immediately, all eyes fell on Aero.}  
  
Aero: [shouting] Why me!?  
  
Guido: You're the fastest.  
  
Polly: You can move quickly after you open the doors.  
  
Aero: That's what you said last time!  
  
Speedy: You survived, didn't you?  
  
Aero: {gulp} {walks over to the doors and quickly opens them.} [quickly] Welcome to Pizza Cats'! Please enjoy your stay! {tries to get out of the way but ends up getting trampled by hundreds of people. After the trampling stop, Aero is face first on the ground with footprints all over his back.} Ow. {he lifts his head up. A small child runs on him and jumps off his head, knocking him back down.} Thank you for choosing Pizza Cats'. please come again.  
  
{After Aero recovers, he and the others work like crazy to serve the customers. Guido and GB are running from table to table serving the orders. Speedy and Aero run in and out the doors, either with pizzas or the money for delivering them. Fran is busy taking orders, answering the phone, and handling the money. Polly is making the pizzas and giving them to the other the others to give the customers. Mogo is at the drive thru speaker, writing down orders and giving them to Polly. It continues this way until around 12:40, when business starts to slow down. Cut to Aero, who is sitting down at the counter.}  
  
Aero: {to Fran} Business is really going down. It's not as packed as it was this morning.  
  
Fran: I'm surprised. It's usually crowded during this time. It's the lunch rush.  
  
Aero: You think people are starting to go broke?  
  
Fran: Don't even kid like that. I think it's because we've never had more than 4 people working at one time. Now we got 7.  
  
Aero: How bad was it before I came?  
  
Fran: Even back then, we were usually packed. We were dashing all over the parlor trying to keep it running. We all had to maintain multiple jobs just for one day. Fortunately, there were SOME slow days, and we could handle the rush. But ever since the comet, we've never seen a slow day. Even with GB, we couldn't slow down the rush. It got to the point where we trying to hire new employees, but it was always the same. No experience, low hours, and worst of all, ridiculous wages.  
  
Aero: How much for an example? {Fran whispers in his eye.} Holy. that much?  
  
Fran: Yeah. Afterwards we just forget it and its back to just the 5 of us. But thanks to you and Mogo, we don't have to go from job to job, we can get work done a lot faster, and we always have someone to fill in for someone. Thanks.  
  
Aero: Hey, it's the least we can do. You guys gave us a place to stay, so we'll work for as long as you need us. Also, if you ever need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to talk to.{looks at the door} me. {cut to the front doors, where a woman wearing a red short sleeve shirt, jeans, and a pair of white and blue sneakers walks in. It's Emi.} It's her again.  
  
Fran: You mean Chief Herchi?  
  
Aero: You know her?  
  
Fran: Well she is the Chief of Police. But she's also a friend. {looks at Aero and grins.} Are you okay, Aero?  
  
Aero: [stammering] {still looking at Emi.} uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh.  
  
Fran: You're not nervous? Are you?  
  
Aero: um-um-um-um-um.  
  
Fran: {giggles} Don't be shy! {pushes him out of the chair.} Talk to her!  
  
Aero: {walking toward Emi.} -uh-uh-uh-uh.  
  
Emi: {looks at Aero.} Hello. You must be Aero.  
  
Aero: Aero? {shakes his head.} uh. How do you know my name?  
  
Emi: Remember last week. You were in the news. You told the reporters you were known as "The Great Aero."  
  
Aero: [stammering] um-um-um-um-um-um-oh! {smiles} Welcome to Pizza Cats'! What would you like today?  
  
Emi: Tell Fran I'll have a small salad. I'm not that hungry.  
  
Aero: {walks back to Fran.} [nervous] The lady said she wants a salad. She told me I'm Aero, and that I was on the news. The salad needs to be small.  
  
Fran: {grins} You might wanna work on your sentence building skills. Tell the lady "Do you want something to drink."  
  
Aero: {walks over to Emi.} [nervous] My name is Aero, I was in the news, and she told me to tell you, "Do you want something to drink."  
  
Emi: [puzzled] Um. I'll take a grape soda.  
  
Aero: {walks over to Fran.} [nervous] The lady said, "Um. I'll take a grape soda."  
  
Fran: {giggles.} Tell her, "He food will be ready in a minute, and the cost is $2.20."  
  
Aero: {walks back to Emi. (See the pattern?)} [nervous] The food will be ready in $2.20 and the cost is one minute.  
  
Emi: {sweat drop appears on her head.} Um. okay. I'll just take a seat. (Whadda weirdo.) {takes a seat somewhere.}  
  
Aero: {walks back to Fran.} [calm] Man! I'm an idiot!  
  
Fran: You didn't do THAT bad.  
  
Aero: Well it WAS bad. She must think I'm stupid!  
  
Fran: Don't say that. You were just nervous. I'm sure you'll do better in a minute.  
  
Aero: [puzzled] What do ya mean?  
  
Fran: {grins} Well someone has to GIVE her the food.  
  
Aero: Is that someone me? {Fran nods her head.} No way! Get Guido to do it!  
  
Fran: Guido isn't in love with her.  
  
Aero: {after hearing the word "love", he jolts into surprise.} Love? I'm not in love with her! I was just trying to have a conversation! You know, just talkin'.  
  
Fran: I think it's so romantic. A man, who's a wanted felon, and a woman, who's a police chief, falling in love with each other.  
  
Aero: {shushes Fran.} Not so loud. I don't want her to hear us!  
  
Fran: Why do you care? You said you're not in love with her.  
  
Aero: [annoyed] She's the CHIEF of Police! She could get every cop in here and have me arrested!  
  
Fran: I don't that's the real reason you want me to keep quiet. You obviously like her. And you want to know her a lot better. So when you serve her the salad, I'll let you sit and talk with her. Okay?  
  
Aero: I'll sit with her. {quickly} But not because I like her! Because I could use a break from all the running around, okay?  
  
Fran: {close her eyes.} Okay. {Aero starts walking towards the kitchen. Fran opens her left eye.} Love struck fool! {Aero falls down after hearing this.}  
  
{Cut to GB, who's flying back to the parlor after a delivery.}  
  
GB: {looking down on the city.} Glad that delivery is over. 30 pizzas to a convention in town. Wish I could take an early break.  
  
{Pan down to a rooftop. Boomer is looking at GB though a pair a binoculars.}  
  
Boomer: As much as I enjoy bird watching, it's time for a little action. {A yellow flying scorpion half the size if GB is behind Boomer. Boomer puts the binoculars away and looks at the scorpion.} Alright, Venom Stinger, I want you to fly up to that bird and sting 'im. Don't kill 'im, just knock 'im out. {The Venom Stinger flies away, toward GB.}  
  
{cut to GB, who sees the scorpion.}  
  
GB: [alarmed] WHAT'S THAT?! {He moves out of the way as the scorpion zooms past him.} WHOA!!! It must be a demon! {The scorpion turns and flies toward GB. GB starts flying away as it follows.} So much for a demon-free day! {GB tries to fly faster but the demon is catching up.} I gotta shake him, but how? {looks ahead and sees a cloud bank.} That's it! {He flies into the clouds and the demon follows. Seconds later, GB flies out the way he flew in and the demon goes out the opposite way. GB flies faster.} Looks likes he's fast and stupid! {looks ahead and sees another scorpion.} DAMN! {He's flies under it and the demon follows. Soon the other scorpion returns.} I can't hake 'em! I'm gonna hafta fight 'em! But I don't have a. {eyes widen.} Ah-ha! {just as he reaches a tall building he flies up higher. One demon crashes into it while the other follows GB. The demon who crashed falls to ground and when it hits the ground, it's armored body cracks apart, exposing to be black and hairy. It regains it flight and flys around the building. Cut to GB.} At least one's gone. {he turns his head to look at the demon, who's getting closer. GB doesn't notice the other scorpion and crashes into it.} Oh man!  
  
{The demon stings GB in the side. GB eyes open wide and his jaw drops open. He tries to yell, but no sound come out. After the demon pulls out it's stinger, which is dripping with green venom, GB falls tot he ground and land on top of the building's roof. The two scorpions hover above him. Boomer walks up to GB's unconscious body.}  
  
Boomer: Good work, mates! That's one we need not worry 'bout! But I'm not done yet! Lets see if we catch a pizza cat next time. {laughs evilly.}  
  
{Cut to inside the parlor, where Aero and Fran are talking. Aero is holding in his hands a salad and soda.}  
  
Fran: Okay, then. Just give her the food, sit down and talk. You know what to say?  
  
Aero: For cryin' out loud, Fran! I'm just gonna give her the food!  
  
Fran: Just say, "My name is Aero. What's yours?"  
  
Aero: I'm tellin' ya! I'm not in love with her! And she's doesn't like me!  
  
Fran: Not yet! {pushes him toward the tables.} Good luck.  
  
Aero: It's gonna be a waste of time! {starts walking, then stops.} {to Fran} Anyone ever told you that you act like an annoying little sister.  
  
Fran: {smiles} Just my older brother.  
  
Aero: God help the poor guy. {walks over to Emi.}  
  
Fran: Don't worry! You'll do great this time!  
  
{Cut to Emi, who's sitting alone at a table.}  
  
Aero: {walks up to her.} One small salad, one grape soda. {about to put the food on the table. But when Emi looks at him, he gets nervous and trips.} AHH! {He falls on his back and spills the soda and salad all over him.} [nervous] .oops.  
  
Emi: {helps him up.} Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?  
  
Aero: [nervous] um-um-um-um-um- Yeah, I'm fine! It was just an accident! {looks at Guido. Who's mopping the floor.} Guido! You over wet the floor again, and I fell!  
  
Guido: {looks at Aero.} I didn't even mop that area yet! You tripped on your own two feet.  
  
Aero: {turns to Emi.} I didn't trip! I slipped! The floor is even more slippery when it's not wet enough!  
  
Emi:{giggles a little.} Are you sure?  
  
Aero: [nervous] Y-Yeah! The floor is kinda weird. You see we. brought really cheap floor.  
  
Emi: {looks at Aero.} You got food all over you. {gives Aero a napkin.} Here.  
  
Aero: uh. Thanks! But uh. I should get you a new salad and soda! I'll be right back! {walks toward the kitchen. Emi giggles a little more.}  
  
Emi: (I don't know if he's weird or funny?)  
  
{cut to the counter. Fran is grinning.}  
  
Fran: {as Aero walks by.} That was smooth.  
  
Aero: [shouting] I know! I'm an idiot! {walks into the kitchen.}  
  
Fran: (Poor guy. Maybe I should talk to Emi for him.) {Emi walks up to the counter.} {to Emi} Afternoon, Chief Herchi. How can I be of law-abiding service today?  
  
Emi: {giggles} I'm off duty. You can call me Emi now.  
  
Fran: I know. I'm just joking. {looks at the kitchen.} I see you met Aero.  
  
Emi: He's kinda a oddball if you ask me. Is he always like that?  
  
Fran: A little bit, but he the reason he was like that is because he's been working hard all day.  
  
{Cut to Aero, who's in the kitchen with a salad in his hands. He about to walk to the counter, but stops when he wears Fran and Emi talking about. He puts his ear to the wall to hear better.}  
  
Aero: What are they sayin' 'bout me?  
  
Fran: He's a kind, hard working gentleman. And he's single.  
  
Aero: [surprised] What is she doin'?  
  
Emi: What are you getting at?  
  
Fran: Get to know him and I know you'll like him.  
  
Emi: {sigh} I'm not ready for any dating. not since.  
  
Fran: Your dad passed away a 3 weeks ago. Don't let that stop you from dating.  
  
Emi: I know if I go out with someone, I'll bore him to death with stories about my dad. Be constantly saying I miss him and get emotion and. after I saw the way Aero fights, he probably wouldn't want to talk about stuff like this.  
  
Aero: (Don't think that. I know how you feel.)  
  
Fran: Well instead of dating, why don't you get to know him better? You might be surprised.  
  
Emi: I guess I could get to know him better. If he's all you say he is. What else can you tell me about him?  
  
Fran: You'll have to ask him that yourself. But what's takin' him so long with your salad?  
  
Aero: {surprised.} Oops! I forgot 'bout this! {walks out of the kitchen. Camera follows him to the counter.} Okay. one salad and soda. {puts the food on the counter. Emi looks at him.} Hope you like it.  
  
Fran: (He didn't get nervous this time.) {the phone rings.} Darn that phone! I'll be right back. Why don't you two chat. {walks over to the phone.}  
  
Emi: {looks at the salad.} Looks great. Did you make it? {starts eating it.}  
  
Aero: You kiddin'. I can't make salad. All I'm good for is waiting tables and deliveries.  
  
Emi: What about fighting?  
  
Aero: Yeah that, too.  
  
Emi: You looked like a pretty decent fighter back there.  
  
Aero: You looked like a good cop. You always though 'bout the safety of the hostages. You also wanted to help us out. I can see why you're chief.  
  
Emi: {flattered} Well I do what I can.  
  
Fran: {taps Aero on the shoulder. Aero looks at her.} Aero, could you do me a favor? {holds up a delivery bag.} Speedy and GB aren't back yet and I need someone to deliver this pizza. {smiles.} Why don't you take Emi with you? {winks}  
  
Aero: Uh. {looks at Emi.} Do you wanna go?  
  
Emi: Well. sure. Why not? I guess I could tag along.  
  
Fran: Great. {hands Aero the bag.} Have a nice time! {whispers to Aero.} Stay on the ground though. She can't jump those buildings. And travel at a reasonable speed.  
  
Aero: So much for those high tips. oh well. {turns to Emi.} Let's go.  
  
Emi: {nods.} Right! {they both head for the door.}  
  
Fran: (Love is everywhere!) {looks at Guido, who's walking to the counter.}  
  
Guido: {weary} Man. I'm tired.  
  
{Fran walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek.}  
  
Fran: Feel better?  
  
Guido: {grins.} I don't know. I'm still a little tired.  
  
{Fran kisses him on the lips.}  
  
Fran: How about now?  
  
Guido: {grins smugly.} I don't know. I'm just a little bit.  
  
Fran: {interrupts him.} That's as far as you get! Now back to work! {walks off.}  
  
Guido: Can't blame a guy for trying.  
  
{cut to inside the kitchen. Polly is the only one in. She's sweating and exhausted.}  
  
Polly: (I don't think I can make another pizza.) {pulls a pizza out of the oven.} (The heat is so unbearable.) {sets it on the counter and sits by a small table fan. She takes off her helmet.} (The last time I got a vacation was our honeymoon at Prisoner Island.) {smiles} (It was great. on the beach, relaxing, just doing nothing the whole trip.) {thinks. She grins mischievously.} (Well, almost nothing. ) {she smiles normally.} (I wish we could go again. Just me and Speedy.)  
  
{Speedy walks in. Polly looks at him.}  
  
Speedy: {smoothly.} Hey beautiful. Is it hot in here or is it just you?  
  
Polly: {smiles} I think it's a little of both. {walks up to Speedy and hugs him. They kiss passionately. After a minute, they break the kiss.}  
  
Speedy: [smoothly] I think it got a little hotter in here.  
  
Polly: {looks over to the ovens.} {gasp} It is hotter! {she sees black smoke coming out of one of the ovens. She breaks the hug, grabs some oven mitts and pulls out a burned pizza that's on fire. Speedy grabs some baking soda and pours it all over the fire, putting it out.} {sigh} How long until break time?  
  
Speedy: Just ten more minutes. {sees Polly sigh.} Why not let someone else take your next shift? You don't deserve to suffer under this heat. I'll ask Aero and. {Polly quickly shakes her head a points to the corner of the kitchen. Speedy look there.} Huh? {cut to the corner. A whole pile of burnt pizza are sitting there.} Are all those.?  
  
Polly: {interrupts.} Yeah. Aero's "pizzas." I told him not to even turn on an oven.  
  
Speedy: How 'bout Mogo then?  
  
{cut to Mogo, at the drive thru speaker.}  
  
Customer: {speaking German really fast.}  
  
Mogo: Slow.down.  
  
Customer: {speaks German again in the same speed.}  
  
Mogo: Oh! Okay! 2 Mexican style deep dishes! Anything to drink?  
  
Customer: {speaks German again.}  
  
Mogo: Jeez. It's like yer speakin' another language!  
  
Customer: {speaking the same line in German again}  
  
Mogo: You want 4 root beers! Comin' right up! Please drive to the next window! {Another customer drives up.} How can I take your or. {looks at the driver.} Hey! You're that famous soccer announcer! Whadda'll it be?  
  
Customer: I'll have a large cheese, breadsticks, and to drink. a large {shouts in a soccer announcer voice.} COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKE!!!  
  
Mogo: {wincing from the shouting.} Okay! Drive to the next window! You're order will be ready when my hearin' comes back! {Next customer.} How can take your. {looks at the driver.} Hey! You're that famous golf announcer! Whadda'll you have?  
  
Customer: {whispering. Hard to be heard.} Yes. I'll have a Catbird Special, maybe a uh. large salad, and a nice, cold cherry soda.  
  
Mogo: {didn't hear him.} What? Whadda you say? Speak up!  
  
Customer: {whispers his order again.}  
  
Mogo: Maybe you should go the soccer guy to say yer order.  
  
{cut to the streets of Little Tokyo. Emi and Aero are walking. Aero is carrying a pizza bag }  
  
Aero: So, uh. you've been a cop for a while now?  
  
Emi: Maybe a year now. I'm the youngest cop on the force. How long have you been a pizza cat.  
  
Aero: Only a week now. It's been good. Fightin' bad guys, makin' some money from the parlor. It's been great.  
  
Emi: How did hire you?  
  
Aero: I'm workin' for free. I needed a place to stay, and they had an extra room. I showed them my skills and I'm hired. How long have you been in Little Tokyo?  
  
Emi: Only 5 mouths. I was transferred here from another city. They needed a new chief and they heard of my experience. Princess Vi hired me to be the chief and lead a small group of police officers. {stops walking.} My dad was so proud.  
  
Aero: {also stops.} I wish my dad could see me now.  
  
Emi: Did he pass away, too?  
  
Aero: {looks at the ground.} He was killed in battle. when I was 10  
  
Emi: Oh. I'm sorry.  
  
Aero: He was the greatest warrior ever. Never lost a battle, never had to kill anyone, kind hearted but strong at the same time. But. not even that could stop it.  
  
Emi: That's worst than what happened to me dad. cancer. died just 3 weeks ago.  
  
Aero: I'm sorry.  
  
Emi: {sigh} I really loved him. {turns her head left and starts rubbing her left arm.} You never know what you got until it's gone.  
  
Aero: {kicks the ground.} Yeah. {they are both silent for a while. Until Aero breaks the silence.} At least we'll still remember them.  
  
Emi: Yeah. All those good memories.  
  
Aero: {they both start walking.} So tell me more about yourself. I as much a listener as I am a talker.  
  
Emi: Well, I used to be in a rock band.  
  
Aero: A rock band? Really?  
  
Emi: It was a small high school band. Just for fun. All girl rock band. We didn't have a band name. We were just a group of four friends wanting to have fun and make some extra money. We performed at lots of places. It didn't last long, after graduation, we went our separate ways. That was when I joined the police academy. I was valedictorian there. What about you? Where'd you learn to fight?  
  
Aero: A small forest temple. I was number 1 in my class.  
  
Emi: Out of how many?  
  
Aero: One. I was the only student. I'll tell you later, we're at the place. {They go into a dark alley come out at a dead-end. The entire place is surrounded by tall buildings and is pretty large in area.} Weird place for a house. {sees a door on a wall.} This must be it. {knocks on the door.} {shouting} Hello! Samurai Pizza Cats! You're pizza's here! {no one answers. He knocks again.} Anyone home? {to Emi.} Must be some sorta prank.  
  
Emi: I don't remember anyone living here.  
  
Aero: {shouts again.} Hello! Are you in? {in the corner of his eye he's sees a small red dart flying towards Emi.} LOOK OUT!!! {he pushes her out of the way and the dart hits the wall.}  
  
Emi: {on the ground.} What was that for?! {sees the dart.} Hey. what's that?  
  
Aero: {grabs the dart and inspects it. He cracks it in half and a white liquid pours out of it.} Tranquilizer! Someone was tryin' to K.O. you!  
  
Emi: {looks around.} Who's there?! You're under arrest for attacking an officer!  
  
Voice: {out of nowhere.} Sorry, Sheila! If I though you'd dodge it, I'd used better aim.  
  
Aero: That voice. you again! Show yourself, Boomer!!!  
  
{Boomer falls from the sky and lands on his feet.}  
  
Boomer: Crikey, mate! You don't need to be shouting. I'm right here, I am!  
  
Aero: Whadda ya want?  
  
Boomer: My pizza. I ordered that. I'm hungry.  
  
Aero: Yeah, right! You just wanted to lure me here!  
  
Boomer: {pulls out a tranquilizer rifle.} That's how you hunt downunda! Knock out yer prey and move in for the kill, mate!  
  
Aero: I'm still awake, ain't I? {runs toward Boomer.} And this prey is plenty pissed!!! {a dark portal opens up in front of Boomer on the ground. About 3 Imp demons leap out and grab Aero, holding him back.} Lemme go!  
  
Boomer: {after 6 more lizard demons come out the portal.} Keep an eye on the pretty copper. Make sure she don't call backup.  
  
Emi: {a lizard man comes toward her. She pulls out a taser from her pocket.} Back off! {she shocks the lizard and it get knocked out. It falls to the ground. A lizard from behind grabs her shoulders and lifts her up.} Get away from me!  
  
Aero: {sees the lizard holding Emi.} EMI!!! {he knocks the Imps off him and runs towards Emi. 2 lizard men block his way.} grrrr. Get outta my way!!! {He rams into both of them and elbows them out of the way. He snatches one their swords and throws it toward the lizard holding Emi.}  
  
{The sword goes into the lizard's head. Blood sprays out of the wound as it hits it. The lizard drops Emi and she lands on her feet. The lizard falls back and burns away.}  
  
Emi: Aero! Look out!!!  
  
}}Tales of Phantasy Battle Theme starts playing.{{  
  
Aero: {A lizard man is charging behind, sword drawn. Aero sees it and turns around. He punches it in the stomach, uppercuts it, then head butts it. The lizard gets knocked out.} Yeah! Take dat ya creep!!!  
  
{An imp comes running towards him. Aero leapfrogs over it and elbows it head. The imp trips and hits the ground. Two imps come at Aero at both sides and start throwing punches. Aero dodges every blow and counters with two powerful punches, one for each face. The imps fall back in pain.}  
  
Boomer: {frustrated} Bloody 'ell, mate! Why do you treat my army like you do?  
  
Aero: Cause you and the rest of them are spineless cowards! You can't even kill a single Pizza Cat when you outnumber him? {cocky smile.} You're weak.  
  
Boomer: grrrr. {pulls out his black nunchucks.} You arrogant son of a bitch! {suddenly, a blade appears on the end of a nunchuck. One at a time, every end on the nunchucks have small knife blades on them. Aero looks at them and smiles arrogantly again.} Boys. Clear the field. {As commanded, every demon on the field lines up against a wall.}  
  
Emi: [concerned] Aero.  
  
Aero: {looks at her.} I can handle this, Emi. I'll make it quick!  
  
Boomer: {even more angry.} I was hoping that the leader, Cerviche, would be the first to die under my new weapon. {narrows his eyes.} But you made my mad!  
  
Aero: {cocky smile.} [sarcastic] Boo-hoo. you're breaking my heart.  
  
Boomer: Grr. {dashes toward Aero, swinging his nunchucks around.}  
  
Aero: Hya! {runs towards Boomer. When they reach each other, they start to fiercely battle.}  
  
{Boomer is trying to hit Aero with his nunchucks, but Aero, using his wrist, blocks every blow. Aero tries to punch Boomer in the jaw, but he dodges it and tries to hit Aero again. Aero blocks the attack and they battle on, blocking each others moves and trying to hit each other.}  
  
Boomer: {between swing.} Do.you.really.think.you.can.win?  
  
Aero: [same] I.know.I.can! SPEED FIST!!! {starts to punch rapidly, but to his surprise, Boomer dodges all the punches. He stops and continues blocking Boomer's nunchucks.} grrr. not.bad.  
  
Boomer: {swinging his nunchucks. He notice Aero taking a few steps back toward the wall while their fighter.} Huh! Trying to pull out? {Aero's back is now near the wall. Boomer throws the nunchuck in his right hand in the air. It twirls around until it returns to his hand. He's now holding it with the blade sticking out toward Aero.} DIE! {He's about to stab Aero, but Aero jumps against the wall and lands behind Boomer just as he stabs the blade into the wall. Aero rolls on the ground and leaps to his feet.} Damn you.  
  
Aero: {turns around and runs towards Boomer.} YAH!! {he jumps into the air.} IRON KNUCKLE!!! {his right hand gathers energy. When he lands behind Boomer, he tries to punch him, but Boomer moves out of the way and Aero hits the wall. It gets badly cracked. Aero quickly pulls out his fist.} OW! {he shakes his hand around to stop the pain.} That smarts.  
  
Boomer: HYAH!!! {Boomer hits Aero in the month with his nunchucks. He hits him 2 more times, then Aero punches him in the face, making him fall to the ground.} Not as strong as you though you were.  
  
{cut to Aero's mouth. A small line of blood runs from the left side. He spits out a small drop of blood. Cut back to normal view.}  
  
Aero: No more games. I'll felling gonna kick your. {a loud explosion cuts him off. A bomb was throw behind him, it explodes and Aero is blasted forward.} AHH! {He hits the ground, face first, behind Boomer}  
  
}}Music stops.{{  
  
{cut to a laughing imp, holding a bomb in his claw.}  
  
Emi: Oh-no! Aero! {runs up to Aero and tries to lift him to his feet.} Lets get out of here!  
  
Aero: {to Emi.} Sorry. You can go. {leaps to his feet. But I gotta stay! {runs towards Boomer. Boomer stabs him in the right arm with his blade.} AHH! {wearily} um. {Boomer pulls his blade out of Aero's arm. Aero's arm is bleeding. Aero takes a few steps back before falling to the ground. He's sitting up.} What.did.you.do?  
  
Boomer: {chuckles evilly.} Take a look. {holds up the nunchuck with the bloody blade. Cut to a close up of it. A small hole is on the tip. A drop a green liquid falls out of the hole.} Some venom from a Venom Stinger demon. {cut to normal view.} What you're feeling is dizziness, exhaustion, and you fell like you're gonna throw up. It won't be for long though.}  
  
Aero: {he's gritting his teeth.} grrr. {he relaxes his jaw} You.coward.{he's now laying down, not moving.}  
  
Emi: {runs up to him.} [concerned] Aero! Wake up! {looks at Boomer angrily.}  
  
Boomer: Relax copper. Mate's takin' a nice little nap. That's all. {to the demon.} Take the body and the copper into the house. Put em' with the other one. {the demons grab Emi and drags her into the door. A demon, dragging Aero, follows. Boomer grabs the pizza he ordered and take a bite of a slice.} You should stick to pizzas, mate, cause you ain't much of a fighter. {he walks into the door.}  
  
{Cut to the sky, where DarkSide is watching.}  
  
DarkSide: Think you already have control of the city, human? {smiles evilly.} Think again. {the screen slowly fades to black.}  
  
Quik Profile: Name: DarkSide (adopted name) Age: Over 1500 Weapon: Long Sword Likes: Destruction Hates: Humans  
  
}}commercial break{{  
  
{cut to inside the parlor. It's 1:15 PM. Big Al is on the computer phone. Fran is talking to him.}  
  
Al: I'm sorry Francine. But nobody has seen GB or Aero in the last half hour.  
  
Fran: Carla is worried sick over GB, and Emi is with Aero. What if something bad happened to them?  
  
Al: Don't worry. The police are looking for them. We'll find them.  
  
{the phone rings.}  
  
Fran: Maybe it's them. {picks up the phone.} Hello? {eyes widen.} GB! Where are you? Carla's worried! Huh? {nods her head.} You needed to take a short walk? Why didn't you call sooner?  
  
{cut to a dimly light room. Boomer is talking into a cell phone.}  
  
Boomer: [GB's voice} Sorry, Fran. But I couldn't find a working payphone. Tell Carla I'm sorry to worry her, okay? I'll be back in a little bit. Bye. {turns off the phone. He opens his mouth and pulls out a small metal disk.} [normal voice] This voice amplifier works great!  
  
Aero: {waking up. He is tied to a chair. Emi is next to him, also tied to a chair.} Great invention. can you fix it so that it'll shut you up?  
  
Boomer: {puts the disk back in his mouth.} [Aero's voice] Can you fix it so that it'll shut you up, mate?  
  
Aero: Is that what I sound like?  
  
Boomer: {dials a number on his cell phone.} [Aero's voice] If you'll excuse me, I have a call to make.  
  
{cut to the parlor. The phone is ringing. Fran picks it up.}  
  
Fran: Hello? Aero! What happened? {pause} You and Emi decided to take a walk. {pause.} You'll be back soon. Okay. You could of called earlier. {pause} Couldn't find a payphone? Well along as you're okay. Bye. {hangs up the phone.} {to Al, who's still on the computer phone.} Everything's fine Big Al. They're alright. Sorry to bother you.  
  
Al: That's okay. At least we know where they are. I'll see you later.  
  
Fran: Bye. {shuts off the computer phone. She goes to the dining area. Speedy, Polly, Guido, and Carla are all sitting by the counter. Carla looks really upset.} They just called. They're safe.  
  
Carla: [relieved] Thank goodness. I was afraid something bad might of happened to Birdie.  
  
Guido: I told you guys. GB and Aero are tough! They can handle themselves.  
  
Speedy: Say. Has anyone seen Mogo?  
  
{there's a slight groaning sound coming from the supply room.}  
  
Polly: You don't think.  
  
Fran: {runs to the supply room.} He better not have! {she opens the door, and her eyes widen in shock.} He.did..  
  
{cut to inside the supply room. There are wrappers everywhere and all the ingredient cabinets are empty. Mogo is laying in the middle of the room, groaning.}  
  
Mogo: {groan.} I'm stuffed.  
  
Fran: {angry.} WHAT DID YOU DO?!?  
  
Mogo: {groan.} Well. everyone was so on edge about Aero and GB, so I helped myself to a snack. I guess I got carried away.  
  
Fran: SNACK!? YOU ATE A WEEK'S WORTH OF PIZZA INGREDIENTS!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?  
  
Mogo: {groan.} I'll never do it again. my stomach can't take it.  
  
Fran: {annoyed sigh.} I can't believe it. better get some more supplies.  
  
Mogo: {jolts up.} Can I come?  
  
Fran: [shouting] NO!  
  
Mogo: {falls down} Not fair.  
  
{cut back to Boomer's hiding place. Boomer is playing around with the voice amplifier}  
  
Boomer: [Elvis voice] Thank you very much, mate! {pulls it out of his mouth.} This is great! It's genius! {puts it back in his mouth.} [Gilbert Godfred voice] Of course, it's not as genius as me. {pulls it out of his mouth again.} I'm havin' a bloody good time!  
  
Aero: {annoyed.} Glad YOUR havin' fun. now how 'bout you let us go. now!  
  
Boomer: So soon? But I haven't even told you my plan. Do you want to hear?  
  
Emi: No. But I got a good feeling you're telling us anyway.  
  
Boomer: Right, Sheila. {a demon wheels in a small TV.} See this?  
  
Aero: A TV. Good thing, too. DragonBall GT is on.  
  
Boomer: {turns it on. On the screen, in black and white, is the inside of a control room. 3 guards are tried and gagged while 3 imp demons are pushing the button.} It's not as much television as it is a security camera monitor.  
  
Aero: And that's not as much as an old movie as it is a break in.  
  
Emi: Wait a minute. that's the main control room of the television station of Little Tokyo.  
  
Aero: They cut off your service? So you're takin' over it?  
  
Boomer: {shakes his head.} I'm cutting off the television service of all of Little Tokyo. {pushes a button on the TV. The screen changes to another control room with 4 Imps destroying computers.} And the telephones. {pushes the button again. The screen changes to a group of Demos destroying a large radio wave antennae.} And the radio. That's how I plan to take over the city.  
  
Aero: You gonna bore them to death by takin' away their phones, TV, and radios?  
  
Boomer: {looks at Aero and laughs.} No my friend. You every time somethin' bad happens in the city, they call you cats, on the phone, or show it on the news, on the TV, or air it, on the radio. get it?  
  
Aero: You want to make sure that your next attack goes unnoticed by us. Right?  
  
Boomer: Not as stupid as you look. I makin' sure, mate, that you cats are the last to find out 'bout our attack. {pushes a button. The screen changes to a small beach.}  
  
Emi: Little Tokyo Beach? {on the screen, a demon portal opens up. Many different demons, large and small, come out.} No!  
  
Boomer: That's right. My army ready to attack anytime I command. {pushes the button on the TV. The screen changes to different views of Little Tokyo. He stops at one of Fran walking on the sidewalk. She's carrying over her shoulder a green purse.} Pizza Cat Francine Manx. All alone, I see. {smiles evilly.} Why have 2 captive when you can have 3? { A lizard man walks in, dragging an unconscious GB behind him.} Put 'im in the corner. {the lizard does as command and ties up GB and puts him in the corner of the room.}  
  
Aero: GB!!!  
  
Boomer: He can't hear you. He still has toxin in his body. {looks at Aero.}  
  
Aero: Your plan will never work. Somehow, the other cats will now what's up, and stop your army.  
  
Boomer: It's too late. By the time they find out of the attack, they'll be nuthin' but dead bodies. {looks at Emi.} I have to leave and take care of the other cats. But before I go. {walks over to Emi and puts the voice amplifier in his mouth.} [smooth, romantic voice] How about a kiss for good luck, Sheila?  
  
Emi: {seductive] Well. you do have a sexy voice. come a little closer, you big stud.  
  
{Boomer bends down closer and puckers up, ready to kiss. Emi then kicks him right between the legs. His eyes bug out.}  
  
Boomer: [in pain] oww. {gulp.} {he walks back and bends down.}  
  
Emi: {scoffs.} I only like nice guys.  
  
Aero: {winces.} That's cold.  
  
Boomer: {stands up straight. He has a large anime tear coming out of his eye.} [angrily and high pitched.] Nice guys finish last, Sheila! {eye widen.} WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE?!?!  
  
{Aero and the demons start laughing.}  
  
Aero: {laughing.} That's a voice for the ladies!!! She musta done some serious damage!!!  
  
Boomer: [still high pitched] STOP LAUGHING!!! {he grabs the neck of a demon and throws him all the way across the room. The demon crashes into some wooden boxes. Everyone but Aero stops laughing.} The voice amplifier is stuck in my throat!  
  
Aero: {still laughing.} [mocking Boomer's high pitch voice.} Stuck in your throat? Really?  
  
Boomer: {hacks twice then spits out the amplifier.} [normal] You'll regret that, Sheila! {to the demons.} You idiots watch them closely! {heads for the door.} If they try to escape, kill them! All of them! {walks out the door.}  
  
Aero: {stops laughing, but still smiling.} That voice amplifier was the funniest thing!  
  
Emi: He shouldn't have tried to kiss me. I don't like perverts.  
  
Aero: {looks at her.} I don't think he'll ever try that on you again. Not if he wants kids.  
  
Emi: {looking at the TV.} Aero! Look!  
  
{Aero looks at the TV. The screen shows a large group demon's coming out of a portal right outside of the city. Coming out of the portal last is DarkSide.}  
  
Aero: [shocked] What!? DarkSide is in Hell's Summit, too!?  
  
Emi: DarkSide? Hell's Summit? Is that what those things are?  
  
Aero: It's a long story.  
  
Emi: {cut to a shot behind Emi. Her hands are tied up behind her back.} Well, I'm not going anywhere... Go ahead and tell me.  
  
{cut to the streets of Little Tokyo. Fran, along with other citizens, are walking on the sidewalk. As she walks past a dark alley, she's unaware that Boomer is watching her from there.}  
  
Fran: {Boomer sneaks up behind her and covers her mouth with a white cloth. She starts struggling.} [surprised and muffled] Huh! Let me go! You creep! Help! {tries to struggle away, but her eyes slowly close. Boomer drags her into the alley.}  
  
Boomer: Nuthin' like chloroform to help ya sleep, huh babe? {sits her down against the wall. He pulls out a flair and fires it into the air. It let's off a small, bright explosion when it's in the sky.}  
  
{cut to the beach, where the army of demons are ready to attack.}  
  
Imp: {in front of the demon.} That's the signal! TIME TO ATTACK!!! {the demons all cheer.} TO THE PALACE!!! {the army start to move into the city.}  
  
{cut to the hiding place. Emi and Aero are watching the army on TV.}  
  
Emi: OH-NO!!! THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK THE PALACE!!!  
  
Aero: {cut to a shot behind him. He's moving his tied up hands around.} Not if I can stop it.  
  
Imp: {standing in front of the TV} 'Tis a grand day to be a Hell's Summit demon. {laughs evilly. Cut to behind Aero. He's untied the rope.} Soon, Hell's Summit shall rule aga. {Aero runs up to him and punches him right in the mouth. The Imp falls backward and tips over the TV. It smashes apart as it hits the ground. The imp is laying on top of the remains.} [in pain] ow.  
  
Aero: Before you do that, learn how to tie a tighter knot!  
  
Imp: {to the demon.} Get him!  
  
}}Final Fantasy 1 Battle Theme starts playing{{  
  
{3 lizard man demons charge towards Aero. Aero ducks the incoming sword swing of one and punches it in the jaw. He elbows the one behind him, and kicks the one on the side of him in the stomach.}  
  
Imp: Hold on boys! {he climbs onto of the chair Aero was tied. Before he can jump off, Emi, who is still tied up, uses her foot to slide the chair away. This causes the imp to lose his balance and fall to the ground.} Whoa! {he gets up.} [angrily] You little. {he extends his claws and attempts to scratch her. She turns the chair she's in around and he ends up scratching the knot apart.}  
  
Emi: {now untied.}Thanks.  
  
{She gets out of the chair and high kicks the imp in the face. He falls back. Emi then jumps onto the chair and jumps off. She stomps his stomach with both feet when she lands.}  
  
Imp: OOF! {saliva comes out of his mouth as she lands.}  
  
{a lizard man comes charging toward Emi. She grabs the wooden chair and smashes it over his head. It breaks apart and he goes unconscious. Cut to Aero. A lizard is behind him, holding him back. Another lizard is in front of him, punching him the stomach.}  
  
Aero: {during each punch.} OOF! OOF!  
  
{Finally, he lifts both legs off the ground a kicks the lizard man in front of him in the chest. The lizard loses his breath and falls back. Emi then runs behind the lizard man holding Aero and leaps on top of his shoulders. She punches the top of his head, forcing him to let go of Aero. She jumps off his shoulders just Aero tackles him into the wall. Aero backs away from him. He leaves an imprint as he slides into a sitting position.}  
  
Aero: {to the lizard man.} Asshole! {turns around and the lizard man he kicked grabs him by the throat and throws him into a bunch of crates. He crashes into one and breaks it apart.} AHH! {he sees on the remains of the box a 3 iron golf club. The lizard approaches him from behind, holding a sword. (Aero is about to reenact my favorite seen from the movie, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.") He turns around and sees the lizard man.} Can't we settle this over a game of. {grabs the club and uses the handle to hit the lizard in the mid section.} GOLF! {The lizard double overs in pain. Aero leaps to his feet and stands next to the lizard's head. He stands in a golfer's stance.} FORE!!! {he swing the club and hits the lizard in the head. The lizard is knocked all the way across the room into a pile of boxes.} Aero wins!  
  
{cut to GB, who's waking up. He sees the imp sneaking behind Aero, claws ready. GB leaps to his feet and tackle the imp onto the ground. He then kicks him in the face.}  
  
GB: {to Aero as he turns around.} Did I miss anything?  
  
Aero: Not much. {throws GB a golf club.} Grab a 9 iron and join the fun! {GB catches it.}  
  
}}the music stops.{{  
  
{cut to the parlor. Guido, Polly, and Speedy are cleaning up the restaurant. Carla is also helping.}  
  
Speedy: {mopping the floor.} What's takin' GB and Aero? Break time is almost over.  
  
Guido: {wiping the tables.} We still gotta wait for Fran. No supplies mean no pizza.  
  
Polly: I hope they DO hurry back. It's going be tough running the parlor with only 3 people and no supplies.  
  
{there's a knock at the door. Carla walks up to it, since she's closest to the door.}  
  
Carla: I'll get it.  
  
Guido: Could ya tell 'em we're on break.}  
  
{Carla approaches the shaded door, when suddenly and muscular, pale red fists smashes through the window. Carla screams in horror.}  
  
}}Legend of Mana: Cave Theme starts playing{{  
  
Speedy: {looks at the door.} What the!  
  
{a large ogre walks though the glass. Carla runs away from him.}  
  
Polly: [shocked] DEMONS!!! {2 imp demons follow the ogre.}  
  
Guido: {looks at the backdoor.} [shocked] They're coming from the back, too!  
  
Carla: {whimpering.} I wish Birdie was here.  
  
Speedy: CARLA! Listen to me! Go into C.J.'s room, lock the door. DO NOT OPEN IT!!!  
  
Carla: But what about you guys?  
  
Polly: We can handle this! GO!!!  
  
Carla: Be.careful guys.  
  
{Carla runs into C.J.'s room and locks the door.}  
  
Ogre: {to the demons.} Remember what Boomer said! Do not destroy the parlor! Try to keep it standing! But kill those we occupy it!!!  
  
Speedy: [angrily] Boomer sent you!?!?  
  
{Demons soon burst into the parlor. Guido is behind the counter. He opens a secret compartment holding 4 spare samurai swords. He throws on to Speedy and Polly, and grabs one for himself.}  
  
Guido: Told ya the spare swords was a good idea!  
  
Speedy: Save it for when we survive this, Guido!  
  
{The demons dash towards the cats, overturning tables and chair. Speedy slashes one that comes close to him and kills it. Polly slashes the face of one and it covers it face in pain. She then stabs it in the chest, killing it. Guido leaps over the counter and stabs a imp in the face.}  
  
Speedy: {after getting punched in the face by the ogre.} Oof! {he gets knocked into the wall.}  
  
{Speedy quickly gets up and tries to slash the Ogre's face, but a imp knocks him out of the way and into the Polly. He and Polly crash against the counter.}  
  
Polly: [concerned] Speedy! Are you okay?  
  
Speedy: [in pain] I'm. fine. hon.  
  
{Guido is sword to claw dueling with a fast imp. He doesn't notice the lizard man sneaking behind him. The lizard hits him in the head with his shield.}  
  
Guido: OW! {the imp punches Guido in the face and knocks him into a table. Guido overturns the table as he crashes into it. He struggles to gets up. The imp starts running towards him. Speedy runs and elbows him off into the side. He helps Guido up.} Thanks. but we need some help.  
  
Speedy: {to Polly.} Polly! Can you call General Catton?  
  
Polly: {by the phone.} I tried Speedy! The phone is dead!  
  
Guido: {looks at the group of demons waiting by the door.} And we're next.  
  
{The demons charge towards Speedy and Guido. They raise their swords up in defense. Cut to the streets. Citizens are running away in fear of the marching army of demon, led by Boomer.}  
  
Boomer: What joy! I After a short march to the palace, this city will be ours!  
  
{Cut to the alley Fran in laying in. Mogo is trying to wake her up by tapping her on the face.}  
  
Mogo: Fran! Please get up! If we don't get outta here, we're as good as dead!  
  
Fran: {slowly open her eyes.} [wearily] Mogo? What are.you doin' here?  
  
Mogo: {rubs the back of his head.} I sorta. hid in your purse before you left.  
  
Fran: {slightly smiles.} If wasn't so happy to see you. I'd be angry.  
  
Mogo: Fran! Demons are attackin' the city! We gotta get outta here!  
  
Fran: {smile fades.} I can't move. I'm so tired.  
  
Mogo: {worried.} What do I do? Uh. wait here! I'll look for help! {starts his jetpack and flies into the sky.} {shouting.} I promise! I'll come back!  
  
{Fran doesn't hear him and fades back asleep.}  
  
Mogo: I hope I can get someone to help.  
  
{cut to the Boomer's hiding place. The 4 demons who tried to kill Emi, GB, and Aero are now tied up in the middle of the room. They are gagged. Emi is sitting on a chair, breathing hard.}  
  
Emi: That was tough.  
  
{GB and Aero are holding badly bent golf clubs.}  
  
Aero: Gotta work on that slice. {walks up to the Imp.} Okay pal. I want some answers!  
  
Imp: {gagged.} mmp! Mm! Mp!  
  
Aero: Say that again?  
  
Imp: {gagged.} mmp! Mm! Mp!  
  
Aero: {rips off the tape over his mouth.} Dat better?  
  
Imp: OW! You stupid sonofabitch!!!  
  
Aero: Shut yer mouth and open your ears! Tell me! Where are the summit at now? You screwed up the TV, now I don't know what's goin' on?  
  
Imp: I.don't.know.  
  
GB: {imitating buzzer.} Wrong!  
  
Aero: You do know! Tell me, now!  
  
Imp: I swear on my reputation!  
  
Aero: That and 25 cents'll buy you a gumball! Then answer me this! Why the hell is DarkSide in the city?  
  
Imp: DarkSide? That treacherous bastard? That freak isn't one of us!  
  
GB: What do you mean treacherous?  
  
Imp: He betrayed the Summit 500 years ago and caused us to lose much of our supplies. We never regained them.  
  
Aero: So why is he leading demons?  
  
Imp: The crook stole some of our troops. He's starting his own army. He's probably here to stop our attack.  
  
Emi: You mean like help us?  
  
Aero: {spits on the ground.} That bastard rather destroy the planet than save it. He must want to claim this city. {to the imp.} You still didn't answer my first question. Where is the Summit now? I'm gonna stop this attack even if I gotta do it alone!  
  
Imp: {smiles evilly.} You'll stop nothing. {shouts.} KAMIKAZE BLAST!!! {in a huge explosion, he blows ups. The smoke and fire cover Aero, GB and the 3 lizard man.}  
  
Emi: {jolts out of her chair.} Aero! GB! {the smoke clears and the lizards and imp are gone. Only back blood stains the floor.} {gasp}  
  
Aero: {from the ceiling.} We're alright! {Emi looks at the ceiling and smiles. Aero and GB are hanging on to a ledge.} The blast didn't touch us.  
  
GB: So he'd rather kill himself than answer a simple question.  
  
Aero: That shows ya where his loyalty is. We better think of a plan.  
  
{cut to outside the house. Emi, Aero and GB walk out the door.}  
  
GB: What's the order, Aero?  
  
Aero: We should head to the parlor, get our weapons, and cut em' off at the palace!  
  
Emi: It should only take them 30 minutes to get there from the beach.  
  
Aero: Then we better. {hears a small voice call his name.} hurry?  
  
{cut to Mogo, who's flying towards Aero at a fast speed.}  
  
Mogo: Aero!  
  
Aero: Mogo! What are ya doin' here?  
  
Mogo: {stops in front of Aero.} It's Francine! She's in trouble!  
  
GB and Emi: [shocked] What?!  
  
Aero: Where is she?  
  
Mogo: Follow me! {starts flying away from Aero. GB and Emi chase after him.}  
  
Aero: You guys get Fran! I'll get help!  
  
{cut to the parlor, where Speedy, Polly and Guido are still fighting. They are backed up into a wall and surrounded by 4 demons. They try to break away but the demons are putting up a tough fight.}  
  
Speedy: {to the demon he's fighting.} GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!  
  
Polly: {she's stabs a demon n the chest but another one comes and takes its place.} They just keep coming!!! We can't stop them!  
  
Guido: {in a sword lock with a lizard.} Any plans, Speedy?  
  
Ogre: {laughing.} You'll never survive!  
  
{suddenly, Boomer's voice comes out of nowhere.}  
  
Boomer: {off-screen.} Alright ya idiots!!! Pull back!  
  
Ogre: {turns to the door.} [puzzled] Sir? Pull back?  
  
Boomer: {still off screen.} Ya heard me, mate! Pull back! Now!!! Join the rest of the army!  
  
Ogre: uh. okay. {to the demons.} Pull back! Lets get outta here!  
  
{one by one all the demons leave. Cut to outside the parlor. Aero is on top of the parlor watching them leave. When they are all gone, Aero jumps off the roof and lands on the ground. Cut to inside the parlor.}  
  
Guido: [puzzled] Just like that. they're gone?  
  
Polly: [same] After all that fighting? They just.leave?  
  
{Aero walks into the door.}  
  
Speedy: Aero! Are you all right?  
  
{Aero nods his head.}  
  
Polly: Is Boomer out there?  
  
{Aero shakes his head.}  
  
Speedy: Did you see who called out the demons?  
  
{Aero nods his head.}  
  
Guido: [getting annoyed.] Then who? Say somethin'!  
  
Aero: [in Boomer's voice.] I did. {the cats stare in shock. Aero opens his mouth and pulls out the voice amplifier.} [normal voice] Boomer was right! This thing is cool!  
  
Polly: [curious] What's that?  
  
Aero: {smiles.} Just a little somethin' I snatched from Boomer. [serious] Listen guys! We gotta problem! Hell's Summit is attacking the city.  
  
Speedy: [shocked] What?  
  
Aero: That ain't the worst of it! DarkSide is here, too! He has his own demon army!  
  
Polly: [shocked] His own army? Why are they here?  
  
Aero: They wanna claim the city! We gotta stop 'em! Both of 'em!  
  
Guido: How?  
  
Aero: Get yer gear! We gotta head to the palace! {pause.} I just hope we can get there in time.  
  
Speedy: We'll get there faster by cannon! C'mon! {the cats all run to the kitchen.}  
  
Aero: I gotta get my sword! {heads to his room, but the door is locked.} What that? {knocks on the door. Cut to inside the room, where Carla is standing by the door.} Who's in there?  
  
Carla: Is that you Aero?  
  
Aero: {from outside.} It's me! Don't worry!  
  
{Carla opens the door.}  
  
Carla: [frantic] Have you seen Birdie?!  
  
Aero: He's fine. {Carla smiles.} I need his sword though.  
  
Carla: He should have one at home. I'll be right back! {she's runs out the room.}  
  
{Aero walks over to his bed, where his sheathed sword is laying. He picks it up and places it by around his waist.}  
  
{cut to the marching Hell's Summit army. They past the alley, Fran is unconscious in. Mogo, GB and Emi are also there. They just got there.}  
  
Mogo: {trying to wake Fran up.} C'mon! Wake up!  
  
GB: I'll fly her back to the parlor! Hopefully Aero's there!  
  
Emi: {looks at the army.} This is horrible. Please let this be a nightmare.  
  
GB: {shakes his head.} I'm sorry. this is all real.  
  
{cut to the army. They suddenly stop.}  
  
Boomer: {leading them. Looks ahead.} So YOU'RE here too.  
  
{camera pans to the right. Standing about 30 feet away is another army of demons led by DarkSide.}  
  
DarkSide: What a pathetic bunch of inferior demons. They're not as pathetic as you though, human.  
  
Boomer: {cocky smile.} I though I smelled the blood of a half-ling.  
  
DarkSide: {angry look.} Silence! You humans are all the same. Weak. Unintelligent. You mistake confidence for power. When it is I who has all the power.  
  
Boomer: {growls angrily.} New plan! Forget the palace! Attack this army of TRAITORS!!!  
  
{the demons start to run toward DarkSide's army. DarkSide rises into the air.}  
  
DarkSide: {shouting to his army.} LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!!! {his army run toward the other.}  
  
}} Soul Caliber 2: Raise Thy Sword starts playing.{{  
  
{the two sides are now into a violent battle. Demons from DarkSide's army who look like 3 foot cloaked raptors float into the sky. They extend their claws and start shooting fire balls everywhere. Venom Stingers from Boomer's army fly around everywhere killing demons with their venom-filled stings. Lizard men are sword dueling with each other while Cyclopes are in hand to hand combat. Ogres use huge axes to slice demons in half. Some even use huge hammers to crush their opponents. Various scenes of the battle show a lizard man slicing off the head of another. Boomer is using his spiked nunchucks to stab different demons trying to attack him. Imps are using Kamikaze Blasts to kill the demons surrounding them. Cut to Emi.}  
  
Emi: {gasp} My god. why is this happening?  
  
GB: {with Fran on his back.} Get to a safe place! I'm heading to the parlor!  
  
Emi: O-okay. {she runs unnoticed from the alley. GB flies away, Mogo follows him. Emi is running, but she stops.} I know who can help! {she starts running south.} I hope they're there.  
  
{cut to the parlor.}  
  
Speedy: The cannon isn't working!  
  
Aero: WHAT?!  
  
Guido: They must of damaged it!  
  
Speedy: We'll just run there!  
  
Polly: You said they're going to the palace, right?  
  
Aero: If we start now, we can probably beat them there!  
  
Speedy: Let's go!  
  
{They all run out the door. They look up in the sky. GB is flying towards them. He lands in front of them.}  
  
Aero: GB! You found her! What's wrong?  
  
{Mogo lands next to GB.}  
  
Mogo: Boomer used somethin' to knock her out! She's been asleep ever since!  
  
GB: DarkSide's army and Boomer's are killin' each other!  
  
Polly: They'll destroy the city!  
  
Speedy: Where are they now?  
  
GB: They're close to the town square!  
  
Carla's voice: BIRDIE! {she runs up and hugs GB.} GB! Are you okay?  
  
GB: {hugs her back.} [softly] I'm okay, Carla.  
  
Aero: Where's Emi?  
  
GB: She'll went to find a safe place. She'll be okay.  
  
Aero: Fine. {to Speedy.} What now, Speedy?  
  
Speedy: Someone put Fran in the parlor, then we'll go to the battle site.  
  
Fran: {waking up.} I'm. coming.too.  
  
Polly: What? But you can't!  
  
Aero: She's right, Fran. You're been K'Oed for a while!  
  
Fran: No. I'm part of the team, aren't I? So I'm gonna fight, too.  
  
Guido: But Francine! What if.  
  
Fran: I'll be fine. Please let me go, too.  
  
Guido: I. {shakes his head.} I guess I have no choice. Even if we don't take you, you're gonna follow anyway.  
  
Fran: {smiles.} That's right.  
  
Guido: Alright. but at the first sign of trouble, I want you as far away from the battle as possible.  
  
Fran: Okay. I promise. {kisses Guido on the cheek and runs in the parlor to get her gear.}  
  
Guido: {sighs but smiles.} No matter what I do, she always gets her way.  
  
{cut to Aero.}  
  
Aero: So how many was it?  
  
Mogo: Hundreds! Maybe more.  
  
Aero: All I know is, if we don't stop them, they can do some serious damage. '  
  
Polly: How serious?  
  
Aero: This whole city could be leveled in a matter of minutes.  
  
Speedy: That fast?  
  
Aero: {nods his head.} Hell's Summit is an evil, heartless, army of clod blooded killers. We have to stop them!  
  
{cut back to the battle site. The demons are still aggressively fighting. Cut to a pair of ogres wielding spears charging towards each other. One get his spear all the way though the other, killing it. The cloaked raptors are burning to death imps and lizard men. Sometimes one dies when a demon leaps up and claws it to death. An imp tries to throw a bomb at a raptor, but it holds it claw out and the bomb falls back into the imps hands. It explodes, killing it and all around it. DarkSide floats atop a rooftop. Boomer follows him by scaling the building. The stand 20 feet away from each other.}  
  
Boomer: {draws out his nunchucks.} Looks like I'll get the honor of killin' the Hell's Summit traitor. That'll impress our ruler.  
  
DarkSide: {smiles evilly.} You humans are all the same. You mistake confidence for power. Confidence will do nothing but kill you faster. Whereas I, I am the most powerful demon there is. I can destroy any human I wish. For you, however. you don't even deserve to see HALF of my power.  
  
Boomer: {getting angry.} Grrrr.. I'll make you eat those words!!! {he charges toward DarkSide with the blade of the nunchuck pointing towards him.}  
  
{DarkSide disappears just as Boomer's about to stab him..}  
  
DarkSide: {his voice comes out of nowhere.} I take that back. {reappears 20 feet behind Boomer.} You don't deserve to see even a quarter of my power.  
  
Boomer: AHH!!! {charges toward him again, but stops.} What's happening? {he starts to float into the air.} WHOA!  
  
DarkSide: I think I'll end this. {aims his hand up towards Boomer:} RIGHT NOW!!! {a loud raptor roar is heard.} What's this? {cut to a raptor, who has a huge slash mark across him. It slowly burns away.} Only one sword can do that. the Hurricane Blade! {Boomer falls to the ground.}  
  
Boomer: {looks over the side of the roof. His eyes widen in shock.} OH- NO!!! NOT THEM!!!  
  
{Soul Caliber 2 : Raise Thy Sword starts playing.}  
  
{cut to the SPC, who have just arrived. They are standing near the building DarkSide and Boomer are on.}  
  
Speedy: {to Polly.} Nervous, dear?  
  
Polly: A little.  
  
Fran: {to Guido.} This is horrible.  
  
Guido: We'll stop it.  
  
GB: {to Carla.} You and Mogo head to some place safe. away from the battle.  
  
Carla: Please. be careful.  
  
Mogo: {to Aero} Me and Carla will be okay. Just kick their butts!!!  
  
Aero: {cocky smile.} Time to show the bastards who's boss!  
  
{Carla and Mogo fly away. The cats rush into the battle.}  
  
All: ATTACK!!!  
  
{Cut to Aero, who is running behind an Ogre. He stabs him with his sword in the back, killing it. A lizard man comes up to him and they start a sword duel. After a few clashes of their swords, Aero slides under the lizard. He stands up behind his and slashes off it's head, killing it.}  
  
{Cut to Polly. She slashing Imp demons who run up to her. A large Golem demon tries to crush her with his fist. She spots this and move quickly out of the way. Speedy come up and uses his sword to cut off the demon's hand. Polly starts her Passion Paws moves and slashes the golem 3 times in the chest. Speedy then uses a fast Cat's Eye Slash to destroy it completely. He and Polly then start killing more demons coming at them.}  
  
{Cut to GB. He's flying towards one of the raptors. The demon tries to hit GB with fire balls, but he keeps dodging them. He holds his sword out and stabs the raptor in the stomach. He keeps going though the demon until he has completely gone though it. The raptor clutches it's stomach and burns away.}  
  
{Cut to Fran. She keeps the demons a safe distance away by whipping them. Will she does this, she pulls out of her armor pocket a few heart bombs. She tosses them at the 5 demons trying to get to her. They all explode and are killed.}  
  
{Cut to Guido. He's batting off demons with his Sun Spot Umbrella and then killing them with his sword. A large fire ball nearly hits him. He points the Sun Spot at a raptor who shot it. He fires a large fire ball and the raptor fires one of his own. The two fire balls collide with each other, seeming to hold each other back. Another fire ball from Guido pushes all them towards the raptor. They hit it and burns him to death.}  
  
{Even while they are attacking the demons, the two army still fight with each other. Aero is sword dueling with an ogre, until an Golem kills it. Aero then gathers energy in his sword.}  
  
Aero: Grrr. SON-IC-BLADE!!!  
  
{He dashes, sword point out, though the golem, then a Imp, then an lizard man. All 3 demons die and burn away.}  
  
{DarkSide and Boomer are even still fighting. Boomer tries hard to hit DarkSide, but he either dodges the blow or blocks it.}  
  
DarkSide:{disappears and reappears behind Boomer.} Hell's Summit has been shamed for having a human captain.  
  
{Boomer goes back to trying to hit DarkSide.}  
  
{Cut to Polly and Fran. They are throwing heart bombs left and right to destroy the demons.}  
  
Polly: {shocked.} I'm all out!  
  
Fran: {same.} Me too!  
  
{A large bomb is thrown towards them. It explodes and knocks them about 10 feet away from each other. They both hit the ground.}  
  
Polly: [in pain] ow. {An imp walks up to her. He's holding a bomb.} Now what?  
  
Imp: {laughs evilly.} You will die! {he's about to throw the bomb, but a quick swipe to his face from Polly's claws, stops him. He's walks back in pain, clutching his face.} AHH!!!  
  
{Polly picks up the bomb he dropped and throws it into a crowd of demons. It explodes and kills them. She then draws out her sword and kills the imp.}  
  
{Cut to Fran. She's slowly rises to her feet.}  
  
Fran: [in pain.] uh. {breathing.}  
  
{a imp sneaks behind her holding a sword. Just when he's about to slash her, she quickly turns around and uses her own sword to cut it's chest and kill it.}  
  
{cut to Guido and Speedy, who are sword dueling with two other demons. Out of nowhere another pair of demons come and join the duel. All 6 of them are clashing swords with each other. Finally, Speedy slays a ogre demon. A lizard man kills another lizard man, and Guido kills a imp demon. Guido and Speedy both stab the remaining demon at the same time and kill it.}  
  
{Cut to GB and Aero. They are looking at a raptor.}  
  
Aero: We gotta get rid of those flame throwers!  
  
GB: Right!  
  
{GB flys up to one will Aero jumps up to another. GB is about to slash the demon, but it disappears and GB flys past it. It reappears and fires a small fire ball at GB's back.}  
  
GB: AHH! {he's loses his flight and crashes to the ground.}  
  
{Aero tries to slash the other but it holds out it's claws and stops Aero in midair. Aero falls to the ground and lands on his feet. He's standing next to GB.}  
  
Aero: GB! {helps him up.} You okay, man?  
  
GB: I've felt better.  
  
{A golem comes from behind Aero and grabs him by the neck. He then grabs GB by the neck too.}  
  
Aero: {struggling.} ACK!!! Leggo!!!  
  
GB: {same.} Don't make us hurt ya!!!  
  
{A raptor fires a large fire ball at the 3. GB and Aero break free, but the golem is burnt away by the fire.}  
  
GB: {landing on his feet.} That was close!  
  
Aero: {same.} There hasta be a way to kill those things! {another large fire ball comes toward them. Before they can move, a stream of water puts out the inferno and saves them.} The hell was dat?  
  
GB: Is it. {looks off screen and smiles.} It is!  
  
Aero: Huh? {looks at the same direction and smiles.} Oh, hell yeah!  
  
{cut to Emi. Standing behind her is the rescue team. Catton, Spritz, Meowzma, and Bat Cat are all there.}  
  
Emi: You can relax now. The Calvary has arrived!  
  
Spritz: That overgrown firework was no match to water cannons!  
  
Aero: Catton! Bat Cat! I need you guys to do me a favor!  
  
Catton: What do ya need?  
  
Bat Cat: How can we help?  
  
Aero: {looks at GB.} Think your ready to get those demons this time?  
  
GB: What's the plan?  
  
{cut to Speedy who is about to be crushed by a stone golem.}  
  
Meowzma: Hold on, kid!  
  
{He leaps in front of the golem and uses his drill to pierce it's stomach. He keeps doing this until the demon is nothing but rubble.}  
  
Speedy: All right! Now it's 10 pizza cats!  
  
Emi: Make it 11! {She hits an imp in the head with her guitar. She then kicks him into a wall.} I'm helpin' too!  
  
{Soon all 11 pizza cats are fighting the demons. Cut to Aero.}  
  
Aero: {to Catton, GB, and Bat Cat.} CHARGE!!!  
  
{Bat Cat and GB both fly towards a raptor, who tries to hit them with fire. Catton readies his cannons and fire two cannon balls at the raptor. It dodges them but is killed by GB and Bat Cat's swords.}  
  
Aero: My turn!!!  
  
{Catton kneels down and Aero runs and jumps off his back. He's jumps toward a raptor. Catton then fires a huge cannon ball toward it. It may dodge it, but Aero vertically slashes the demon in half, killing it. Aero lands on the ground.}  
  
Aero: Dat's the last of 'em!  
  
{Cut to Emi, who gets ready to play her guitar.}  
  
Emi: MEGA BASS!!!  
  
{she strums a few strings on the guitar, making a loud TWANG sound. It causes all the demon to cover their ears.}  
  
{Cut to Polly. She jumps into the air.}  
  
Polly: Here. I. go!  
  
{she does her finisher on a large crowd of demons, killing them.}  
  
{Cut to Speedy, who slashes demons all around him. Guido is using the Sun Spot heat attacks to kill demons. Aero is also slashing demons. GB uses T- Stars and his sword to kill them. Fran uses her whip sword, and the rescue team use their weapons to kill some demons.}  
  
}}the music stops.{{  
  
{There are no more demons. All the pizza cats are breathing hard and are tired.}  
  
Aero: {smiles.} We did it! {looks at the roof top DarkSide and Boomer are fighting on.} almost.  
  
Catton: Almost?  
  
Aero: {I'll be right back! {runs off screen.}  
  
{cut to DarkSide who is holding Boomer by the throat.}  
  
DarkSide: You disappoint me, I was expecting a challenge.  
  
Boomer: {gasping to breath.} You traitor. you'll go to hell for this.  
  
DarkSide: Maybe. {tightens the grip.} But you'll be there before me.  
  
Aero: {off screen.} DarkSide!!!  
  
{DarkSide turns around and sees Aero.}  
  
DarkSide: {smiles evilly.} The Great Aero. I wouldn't want you to miss this. {tightens his grip on Boomer's throat again.}  
  
Boomer: [in pain] AHH!!!!!!!  
  
{a sickening crack is head and he relaxing his hands and arms. His eyes and mouth are wide open. He's dead.}  
  
DarkSide: That was enjoyable. I love killing humans.  
  
Aero: You're sick! {takes off his helmet.} Remember me?!  
  
DarkSide: I known it was you under that helmet. {throws Boomer a side.} You were hiding behind that suit.  
  
C.J.: I want revenge. {puts his helmet back on.} for you framing me.  
  
DarkSide: {laughs.} You're still not able to fight me. We're not in the same league. We're not even in the same game. I play by my own rules.  
  
Aero: I'm aware of that. {draws out his sword.} I won't let that stop me!  
  
DarkSide: {floats up into the air.} You're not worth my time. None of you are. I'd start training again if I was you. {smiles sinisterly.} Although it won't matter. Farewell. {disappears.}  
  
Aero: STOP!!! DAMMIT!!! {punches the ground.:} That coward! {looks up at the sky.} One day, I will defeat you DarkSide. And clear my name. I promise this. {he walks away.}  
  
{cut to the SPC. Carla and Mogo are with them.}  
  
Carla: {hugging GB.} You were so brave today.  
  
GB: Aww. it was nuthin'.  
  
Speedy: {to Catton.} Thanks a lot general! We couldn't have done it without you and the rescue teams help.  
  
Catton: We're glad to help, guys. Anytime you need it.  
  
Meowzma: We should head back guys. My wife might be worried about me.  
  
Polly: We're heading back home, too. See you guys later.  
  
Spritz: Later:  
  
Catton: Bye!  
  
Meowzma: See ya soon.  
  
Bat Cat: Have a nice evening. {they all walk away will everyone says goodbye to them.}  
  
{Aero walks back.}  
  
Aero: Hey guys.  
  
Speedy: Where'd you go?  
  
Aero: DarkSide and Boomer.  
  
Guido: And?  
  
Aero: DarkSide killed him. We won't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
Fran: Where's DarkSide?  
  
Aero: He vanished before I could get to him.  
  
Polly: Again?  
  
{Aero nods his head.}  
  
Aero: It's no big deal. I'm sure we'll fight him sometime. Let's just go home.  
  
Speedy: Yeah. Let's go. {Everyone but Aero and Emi leave.} {to Aero} You comin'?  
  
Aero: In a minute. {looks at Emi.} I guess it was a pretty hectic day today.  
  
Emi: Yeah, well at least we stopped them.  
  
Aero: (Here it goes.) So. maybe if you're not to busy we could go out for some coffee sometime?  
  
Emi: {looks at him and smiles.} I think I'd like that.  
  
Aero: Great! So maybe, tomorrow?  
  
Emi: Okay. I'm gonna go home. I'm a little tired. {starts to walk away.} Good night!  
  
Aero: uh. goodnight! {He watches her leave and smiles.} I can't believe it! She said yes!  
  
{he decides to catch up to the group, but Fran is standing behind him.}  
  
Fran: {grinning.} So you got yourself a date, huh?  
  
Aero: It's not a date! Just some coffee.  
  
Fran: By the way. what took you guys so long coming back from your walk?  
  
Aero: Walk? Oh! That wasn't me talkin' to you! That was.  
  
Fran: What did you say to her?  
  
Aero: I just talked that's all.  
  
Fran: 'Bout what?  
  
Aero: {annoyed.} Can't I get outta the 3rd degree, already?  
  
Fran: Not 'til I hear EVERYTHING!  
  
Aero: {starts to walk to the parlor.} It's not any of your business.  
  
Fran: {follows him.} Is that so? Man! You really musta talk about some INTERESTING things.  
  
Aero: Can't we just drop this?  
  
Fran: No! Tell me what you said.  
  
Aero: I don't wanna!  
  
Fran: Please?  
  
{camera starts to pan up, focusing on the red, setting sun.}  
  
Aero: No!  
  
Fran: Why not?!  
  
Aero: I told you it's none of your. {scene starts to fade out.} business.  
  
}}}TO BE CONTINUED{{{  
  
}}Scheherazade Theme starts playing{{  
  
{The cats plus Fran and GB are in victory poses. GB is in the air, sword drawn. Fran is next to Guido, twirling her whip over her head.}  
  
Speedy: On the next. {Mogo jumps over the team and is in front of the camera.}  
  
Mogo: Pizza Cats!  
  
{cut to C.J., who is unsheathing his sword.}  
  
C.J.: The Military Saga! {draws out his sword and whole screen fades to white.}  
  
{scene shows rain falling on Little Tokyo.}  
  
Mogo: {voice over.} This time, I'm gonna talk 'bout the next episode! And it's 'bout time! I mean, who else on the show is just as charismatic, lovable, and as cute as me?  
  
{scene shows Aero looking at the rain though a window.}  
  
C.J.: {same.} Just talk about the episode, will ya?!  
  
Mogo: {same} Huh? Oh yeah! Anyway, we're gonna look at some memories from the past. Some like. {scene shows Speedy proposing to Polly.} Polly and Speedy's engagement. {scene shows Francine and Guido dancing.} Fran and Guido's first date. {shows two shadows about 10 feet away from each other, swords drawn.} and a memory C.J. would rather forget.  
  
C.J.: {same.} Hey! Instead of tellin; that one, what about the training I under went to become a Guardian? {scene shows a younger C.J. balancing on a wooden column.}  
  
Mogo: {same.} uh. I guess some C.J. training memory too.  
  
C.J.: {same.} What about the fact that DarkSide's army attacks again and I'm no where to be found? {scene shows C.J. surrounded by demons in Demon World.}  
  
Mogo: {same} Hey! Cut me a break! I'm new at this!  
  
C.J.: {same.} Can you at least say the title?  
  
Mogo: {same.} Okay. Next Episode!  
  
}}Trapped in Demon World!{{  
  
C.J.: {same.} Okay. that wasn't bad.  
  
Mogo: {same.} Think I'll get me own show?  
  
C.J.: {same.} Don't get your hopes up. 


End file.
